Pretty Cure All Stars  La Gran Batalla de La Luz
by Escarlata
Summary: Un festival es el comienzo de todo, las Pretty Cure apenas se conocen y sin buscarlo una nueva batalla se avecina. Ellas decidirán si pelear o no, pues el enemigo no es el que esperarían. NOTA: El fic va a tener Yuri y las lineas de tiempo ajustadas.
1. Chapter 1

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 1 **_**El Festival de L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres**_

Mañana sería el gran día. Luego de muchos preparativos, dolores de cabeza en la organización del evento, noches de vigilia revisando materiales e incluso peleas entre los miembros del Comité Escolar; finalmente todo estaba listo para el primer "Gran Festival Interescolar de L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres". Sería un gran evento con siete preparatorias invitadas, contando a los anfitriones serían ocho, y entre las actividades principales estaban: exposición de trabajos de los Clubes de Arte, Concurso de Proyectos de Ciencias, Torneos Amistosos de Fútbol, Básquetbol y Softball; presentación de cuatro obras de Teatro presentadas en conjunto por cuatro pares de Preparatorias, un Concierto Vespertino al Aire Libre de los Clubes de Música Ligera y, para cerrar con broche de oro, la presentación en vivo de Kusagano Urara, la _Idol_ de la sección de Secundaria de L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres.

Serían dos días de mucha actividad.

Sin contar, claro, que habría puestos de comida en una zona específica de la escuela; de entrada sabían que Otaka-san no se daría abasto con tantas chicas ahí. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, nada faltaba, todo estaba absolutamente contemplado. Todo tenía que salir bien.

- Buen trabajo – dijo Natsu llevando bebidas a las seis cansadas estudiantes y a un profesor fulminado.

- ¿Vendrás al Festival? – le preguntó Koji luego de dar un trago a su jugo.

- Claro que iré, tonto, iría aunque no lo preguntaras – contestó el joven con un gesto poco alegre.

- Yo estoy de actriz invitada en la obra de teatro que escribió Komachi-san – anunció Urara con gran emoción. – Pensé que no podría ayudar porque sigo en la Secundaria, pero me alegré mucho cuando me invitaron a formar parte del grupo.

- Nosotras también estamos en Secundaria y aun así ayudamos – dijo Nozomi con un gesto entre agotado y alegre. – No podíamos dejar solas a Karen-san y a Komachi-san.

- Sin contar que a mi me pidieron ayudar en el equipo de fútbol – murmuró Rin, aun más cansada que el resto de sus amigas debido al intenso entrenamiento para el torneo amistoso.

- Nozomi-san y Kurumi podrán disfrutar el festival por completo, nosotras aun tenemos que estar atentas a los eventos, así que diviértanse – sonrió Karen. – Y luego del partido y los ensayos de la obra Urara-chan y Rin podrán pasarla bien.

- ¿Y Shiro? – preguntó Natsu luego de notar la ausencia del joven mensajero.

- Ayudando a Otaka-san con todos los preparativos de mañana – respondió Urara. – Van a necesitar mucha comida, así que lo tienen ayudando. Mañana le darán un descanso para que pueda disfrutar un poco el festival.

Como ex presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la sección Secundaria de L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres Karen tenía casi la obligación de ayudar de nueva cuenta en el consejo de la sección Preparatoria. Y así lo hizo, no tenía necesidad de que nadie le dijera nada, podría aspirar al lugar de Presidenta hasta tercer grado, mientras servía como ayudante y vaya que sabía lo que hacía. Como respiro para Karen las decisiones importantes no las tomaba ella, además de que Komachi la había acompañado al Consejo y seguía a su lado como siempre desde que eran amigas. Aunque aun no tenían ni medio año en primer grado de la sección de Preparatoria eran dos elementos de mucha ayuda en el consejo. Komachi, como era de esperarse, pidió de nuevo el lugar como encargada de la biblioteca. Simplemente amaba los libros.

Nozomi, Rin y Kurumi ahora estaban en tercer grado y Koji seguía siendo el profesor encargado de su clase, mientras que Urara recién había pasado a segundo y se las había arreglado para seguir con su carrera artística y no descuidar sus estudios. Era el orgullo de las chicas, eso ni dudarlo. Mientras Nozomi al menos ya sacaba calificaciones aprobatorias, para alivio de Koji, Rin seguía prendada al deporte, aunque se le veía bastante interesada en aprender más de flores y números para poder hacerse cargo del negocio de la familia. Kurumi iba bien en el colegio, atendiendo cosas en el _Cure Rose Garden_ y constantemente ayudando a Coco y a Nuts como era debido; aunque su costumbre de pelear con Nozomi por chocolate o cualquier otra tontería no había disminuido ni un poco.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde descansando hasta que fue hora de volver a casa.

Al día siguiente todos llegaron temprano al Festival para terminar detalles, preparar las cosas y tener todo listo en el área designada para la comida. Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana varios autobuses de diversas escuelas comenzaron a llegar y cada uno de ellos traía grupos numerosos de chicas además de los equipos y aditamentos que iban a requerir para sus actividades y presentaciones. El espacio para tanta gente no era problema, habían acondicionado salones de clases para que se quedaran a dormir, así como áreas de campamento afuera para las que tuviesen humor de quedarse bajo las estrellas.

Serviciales como eran, las alumnas de secundaria se prestaron a ayudar con los detalles finales antes de disfrutar las actividades sin horario específico, como la muestra de Arte. Habría un reconocimiento especial para la obra que tuviera más comentarios positivos, estos se estaban contando en tabletas de opiniones a la salida de la sala de exposición en los que las visitantes podían dejar su impresión de la exhibición y de la obra que más le gustara. Para dejar todo más justo se trabajaron con pseudónimos y no con nombres completos ni datos de la escuela de la que venían.

Cabía mencionar que había un cuadro en específico que estaba causando buena impresión, un óleo de una tal "Ala Plateada".

Luego de la ceremonia de apertura se dio comienzo a los partidos de la primera ronda de manera simultánea. Ese día habría dos partidos consecutivos para los equipos con racha ganadora. Al día siguiente sería la gran final de fútbol, Softball y básquetbol. Los equipos se habían preparado mucho para poder resistir el agotamiento físico que les esperaba. Entre partido y partido tendrían dos horas de descanso.

- ¡Vamos, Rin-chan está a punto de jugar! – les apuraba Nozomi. – ¡Quiero estar en primera fila!

- ¡Es tu culpa, querías comer algo primero y ahora vamos tarde! – se quejó Kurumi de los jaloneos mientras Urara se divertía mirando de reojo cómo en otras canchas se preparaban para jugar.

Al llegar a la cancha donde jugaría la primera ronda la escuela local descubrieron que estaba lleno, aun así Rin alcanzó a verlas a lo lejos y les saludó con ambos brazos y una sonrisa. Decidieron quedarse donde estaban, además podrían ver el otro partido que se llevaría a cabo en la cancha frente a ellas. Tal vez no era un lugar tan malo, pero sería incómodo gritar y animar a su equipo y a su amiga desde tan lejos.

- Rin-san va a ganar, chicas, no debería preocuparles eso – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

- ¡Masuko-san!

- En lugar de eso, deberían de fijarse en los rivales que les espera a nuestro equipo – continuó mientras miraba a las otras jugadoras frente a ella a través de la lente de su cámara. – He escuchado que hay equipos muy buenos y… – se calló al ver algo que la sorprendió bastante – ¡Es ella!

De pronto la emoción de Masuko llamó más la atención de Nozomi, Urara y Kurumi.

- ¿De quién hablas, Masuko-san? – preguntó Nozomi con curiosidad y mirando a todos lados sin saber qué buscar.

- ¡Ahí, mi querida Nozomi! – rodeó a la chica por el cuello y señaló con cámara en mano a una chica de cabello castaño y corto, apariencia varonil y ligeramente alta y delgada. Vestía uniforme claro y terminaba de hacer calentamiento junto con el resto del equipo. – Mis contactos no mintieron, la Preparatoria de Verone trajo a su mejor arma.

- ¿Esa chica? – Kurumi no parecía muy convencida pese a la buena apariencia de la susodicha.

- Es guapa – comentó Urara – y parece en muy buena forma.

- ¡Ah, mis queridas, no saben lo que dicen! – la fotógrafa seguía emocionada. – Hablo del As de los deportes de la Preparatoria de Verone, ella juega oficialmente en el equipo de Lacrosse, pero ayuda en los clubes deportivos que la piden y siempre coopera con la victoria. ¡Les presento a la alumna de primer grado de la Preparatoria Verone, Misumi Nagisa!

Ciertamente Nozomi y las chicas no estaban tan impresionadas. Los silbatos dieron comienzo a los partidos y vieron a Rin haciendo de las suyas en la cancha y dando muy buenos pases para que las demás jugadoras aprovecharan los tiros y anotaran. Ni bien habían empezado los partidos cuando sonó en coro el grito de gol anunciando un tanto, pero no en la cancha donde Rin jugaba, si no en la que quedaba frente a Nozomi, Urara y Kurumi.

Volvieron su atención al partido frente a ellas y vieron que la autora del gol había sido nada menos que la chica que Masuko había mencionado: Misumi Nagisa. Se quedaron viendo el partido frente a ellas y la chica anotó dos goles más en cuestión de diez minutos, para luego de otros diez minutos hacer cambio de jugadoras. Era una estrategia para no agotar demasiado a sus jugadoras clave, era una buena técnica a pesar de que los partidos solo duraban cincuenta minutos.

Verone se coronó con la victoria mientras en la cancha vecina la escuela local también se hacía con el pase a la siguiente ronda.

Terminaron los partidos y Nozomi y las chicas fueron a felicitar a Rin por el buen juego y a llevarla a comer un poco antes del siguiente partido. La pelirroja tenía que recuperar fuerzas y eso solo lo lograba comiendo por montones. Luego de comer fueron a la exposición artística donde Natsu y Koji miraban los cuadros con particular interés.

- ¡Rin ganó en la primera ronda! – anunció Nozomi a los chicos con una alegría inmensa y con un brazo rodeando el cuello de su mejor amiga.

- Oh, vamos, solo es la primera, deja que pasemos a la final – se quejó Rin con una risilla y un sonrojo.

- ¡Felicidades, iremos a ver el siguiente partido, Karen y Komachi se unirán a nosotros también! Te apoyaremos – dijo Koji con evidente alegría, mas su atención se fijó en el cuadro que tenía enfrente, mismo que Natsu no dejaba de ver.

Las chicas también miraron el cuadro. Era un óleo grande, brillante y lleno de vida, el escenario era un árbol de proporciones inmensas flotando sobre un paisaje verde. Era un cuadro espectacular, aunque sin quitarle belleza el resto de las obras en la sala, pero ese en específico era sobrecogedor. El cuadro se titulaba "Nuestro Hogar" y había sido pintado por una tal "Ala Plateada".

- Es un paisaje familiar – dijo Kurumi, cuya atención también había sido atrapada por el cuadro. – Se parece mucho a…

- La Tierra de las Fuentes – completó Natsu.

Por la manera en que lo dijo las chicas adivinaron que se trataba de alguna tierra o reino mágico que ellos conocían.

- Tenemos amigos ahí, pero no pensé que alguien pudiera plasmar tan bien ese reino en una pintura – murmuró Koji. – La persona que dibujó esto seguramente debe ser…

- No me sorprendería – murmuró Natsu. – Ellos también tienen sus guerreras.

Nozomi, Rin y Urara no entendieron, Kurumi sí pero no dijo nada, seguía viendo el cuadro con embeleso y genuina emoción en sus ojos. Con las obras sin más identificación que título y pseudónimo era imposible saber a qué escuela y alumna pertenecía ese cuadro que los tenía hipnotizados. Seguramente Karen y Komachi sabrían, pero en ese momento estaban ocupadas y atendiendo otras cosas como parte del Consejo Estudiantil.

El flash familiar de una cámara captó su atención, era Masuko Mika de nuevo al tanto de todos los eventos posibles, quería tener todo listo para la edición especial del Festival del Periódico Escolar.

- Veo que se divierten – canturreó la chica fotografiando el cuadro del árbol. – No quiero adelantar nada, pero parece que "Nuestro Hogar" se va a llevar el reconocimiento especial de la exhibición con mucha ventaja. Ah, sí, y apenas empezó el Concurso de Proyectos de Ciencias, deberían ir; escuché que "La Reina del Conocimiento" está participando también y va con todo para ganar, seguro será divertido verla. – Informó con bastante soltura. – Kokoda-sensei, a usted lo esperan como parte del jurado, recuérdelo, debe estar ahí.

- ¡Es cierto! – gritó Koji y salió corriendo en dirección al teatro de la escuela que en ese momento servía para la presentación de los clubes de ciencia.

Sin otra cosa por hacer y sin muchas ganas de ver proyectos de ciencia, las chicas fueron a la zona de campamentos a que Rin terminara de descansar para su siguiente partido. Algunos clubes deportivos también descansaban y comían un poco. A muy pocos metros de donde ellas se habían acomodado se veía a un Club de Softball de uniforme naranja echarse ánimos y vitoreando por la siguiente victoria, habían pasado a la siguiente ronda y por comentarios al azar supieron que al equipo que habían derrotado era al de casa. No muy buena noticia, pero los ánimos de esas chicas se contagiaban a cada grito.

- ¡Vamos a ganar la que sigue, estoy a tope y jugaré con todo! – exclamó una voz en exceso alegre. – ¡No las decepcionaré por haberme elegido titular, lo prometo!

- Tranquila, Hyuga, aun falta como una hora para el siguiente partido – dijo una de las alumnas superiores. – Termina de comer y descansa.

- Capitana, ¿puedo ir a buscar a Mai? – pidió Saki con una respetuosa inclinación. – No he hablado con ella desde que bajamos del autobús y… bueno… seguro está con el Club de Arte y…

- ¿Y todavía te sorprende que en la escuela digan que tú y Mishou parecen eternas enamoradas? – preguntó la capitana en tono de broma, haciendo reír a las demás chicas y sonrojar a Saki. – Anda, ve, regresa a tiempo para que comencemos a calentar. No te puedo negar esa petición cuando siempre regresas con más energía luego de que hablas con ella. Anda, no tardes.

- ¡Sí, gracias!

En su apuro, Saki corrió sin fijarse bien a dónde iba y terminó por tropezar y caer encima de Nozomi y Kurumi. Rin alcanzó a quitarse y jalar a Urara consigo.

- ¡Dolió! – exclamaron las tres accidentadas.

El equipo de Softball solo suspiró, a veces a Saki se le salía la torpeza en el lugar menos indicado.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – exclamó Saki apenas se les quitó de encima. – No me fijé por dónde iba, lo siento mucho. ¿No se lastimaron?

- Seguimos vivas, tranquila – le calmó Nozomi con una alegre sonrisa.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima o no vas a llegar a ese partido – se quejó Kurumi y notó que a la chica se le había caído algo, ésta también lo notó y estaba por levantar una especie de llavero cuando Kurumi se le adelantó. – Ten.

- ¡Gracias! – tomó su accesorio, se inclinó a manera de despedida y salió corriendo de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Qué chica tan simpática! – dijo Nozomi. – Espero que le vaya bien en el torneo.

Kurumi se había quedado quieta y pensativa. Ese accesorio tenía una presencia familiar que percibió a la primera, ahora estaba segura que se trataba de un espíritu de la Tierra de las Fuentes, pues éste igualmente reaccionó al toque de Kurumi. Lo que quería decir que esa chica era una de las dos Pretty Cure que protegían esa zona, ella sabía de qué guerreras se trataba: la "Brillante Flor Dorada" Cure Bloom y la "Resplandeciente Ala Plateada" Cure Egret. Rápidamente unió hilos y lo supo, esa chica, Hyuga, era Cure Bloom, mientras que su amiga Mishou Mai que mencionaron las demás jugadoras era Cure Egret, la artista detrás de "Nuestro Hogar", solo la otra guerrera podría conocer la Tierra de las Fuentes de manera tan detallada y plasmar todo en un cuadro.

La chica sabía de esas guerreras, sabía que eran guardianas muy versátiles con habilidades increíbles que solo podían liberarse con todo su potencial cuando las dos estaban juntas y en armonía. Lo comentaría a Coco, Nuts y a las chicas cuando tuvieran oportunidad de reunirse más por la tarde, no era lo suyo explicar lo mismo varias veces.

Koji se encontraba en primera fila con el resto de los jueces calificando los trabajos y presentaciones. Si tenía que ser sincero no estaba del todo impresionado por los proyectos presentados hasta ese momento, si tenía que confesarlo estaba un poco aburrido y estaba seguro que no era el único que deseaba que el evento acabara pronto. Llegó el quinto turno de presentación y entró el Club de Ciencias de la Preparatoria Verone.

El experimento tenía una buena apariencia, eso tenía que admitirlo. La introducción de la presentación la hizo la Presidenta del Club para después dar paso a la mente detrás del proyecto: una chica de pelo largo y oscuro, casi negro y tez blanca. Cuando la chica comenzó a hablar captó la atención de todo el público en cuestión de un minuto. Explicaba todo de manera tan clara, poderosa, sencilla y aun así dejando en claro de qué iba el proyecto que fue todo un deleite escucharla.

El joven profesor lamentó que las chicas no estuvieran ahí, incluso ellas habrían entendido a la perfección toda la teoría detrás de ese proyecto en apariencia sencillo llamado "La Basura y Nosotros". Para el final del evento ya todos sabían quién iba a ganar. Verone se quedó con el primer y único premio del concurso y no fue para menos, había sido una presentación muy buena y un proyecto bien trabajado y cimentado.

Luego de anunciar al ganador, entregar el premio y dar el evento por terminado el teatro comenzó a vaciarse. Koji tomó sus cosas, listo para ir al partido de Rin como lo había prometido, cuando notó que la chica de pelo negro iba en dirección suya. Se quedó quieto y notó que la chica pasó de largo para reunirse con alguien más.

- ¡Buen trabajo, Honoka! – exclamó la otra chica recibiéndola con un abrazo breve y luego tomando sus manos. – Al menos no apareció el menú de Akane-san ésta vez – dijo con una risilla que hizo sonrojar a su amiga.

- ¡Nagisa!

- ¡Solo bromeaba!

Koji las miraba de reojo. Ellas tenían algo curioso que llamaba su atención, tenían una chispa, una energía curiosa y familiar. Una presencia fuerte. Sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado, era Natsu y éste también había percibido algo en ellas. Intercambiaron miradas un segundo y asintieron. En ese momento alguien pasó corriendo a su lado con cámara en mano.

- ¡Misumi Nagisa y Yukishiro Honoka, las Estrellas de Verone! – exclamó Masuko Mika con evidente emoción. – ¿Puedo tomarles una fotografía y hacer una breve entrevista para el periódico escolar? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. – Prometo que durará poco, sé que Misumi-senpai tiene un partido en un rato más.

El par intercambió una mirada y luego asintieron a la reportera.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – les tomó una fotografía primero. – Antes que nada, felicidades por el premio en el concurso, Yukishiro-senpai.

- Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa pequeña y alegre.

- Y felicidades por ganar el primer partido, Misumi-senpai, espero que todo vaya bien en el que sigue. Una final entre nuestra escuela y la suya sería todo un honor.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa bastante atractiva y alegre.

Mika preguntó cosas sencillas como sus impresiones sobre el evento en general, qué actividades eran las que más esperaban, qué harían después de que terminara la participación que les tocaban y si querían dejar un mensaje a los lectores.

- Ya terminó mi participación, me toca animar a Nagisa en el siguiente partido y en el de mañana si pasan a la final. Ningún oponente debe tomarse a la ligera – dijo Honoka con la misma voz serena, calmada y clara con la que hizo su presentación.

- Jugaré con todo lo que tengo, es la manera de mostrar mi respeto al siguiente equipo. Haré lo que pueda para pasar un buen momento jugando y ganar – fue la respuesta de Nagisa sin dejar su sonrisa de lado ni las manos de Honoka.

- ¿Y su mensaje para los lectores sería…?

- "La esperanza y la desesperación siempre van de la mano, siempre habrá momentos buenos y malos…" – comenzó Nagisa con un tono un tanto más respetuoso, como si estuviera citando a alguien más.

- "… pero siempre hay que mantener la fe, porque mañana será un buen día." – finalizó Honoka con el mismo tono solemne.

Masuko se quedó quieta unos segundos repitiendo la frase mentalmente, luego sonrió.

- Muchas gracias por la entrevista, prometo que tendrán una copia del periódico en Verone en los próximos días. – apagó la grabadora de mano y se inclinó respetuosamente ante ellas. – Muchas gracias, con su permiso.

La reportera salió corriendo, Nagisa y Honoka caminaron casi tras ella para salir del teatro a paso un rápido, el partido comenzaría en breve y Nagisa tenía que reunirse con el equipo. Debido a la prisa con la que salieron Koji y Natsu no tuvieron tiempo de acercarse un poco más para poder percibir mejor la energía que salía de ellas. De todos modos tendrían suficiente tiempo para darles un vistazo, iban a los partidos de todos modos.

Ya en las canchas estaba por dar comienzo la segunda ronda. Ahora sí Nozomi y compañía pudieron encontrar un buen lugar para apoyar a Rin. Los silbatos dieron comienzo a los partidos y pronto se escucharon gritos, aplausos y el constante ir y venir del balón a punta de patadas. No muy lejos se escuchaba más alboroto por los partidos de Softball así como los constates golpes del bat contra las pelotas. Los partidos de básquetbol pasaban con más discreción al ser en el gimnasio.

Luego de veinte minutos de partido el equipo local iba con una ventaja de tres goles, mismos de los que el equipo contrario no parecería recuperarse. En la cancha vecina Nagisa Misumi planeaba jugar todo el partido y la prueba de sus palabras en la entrevista sobre jugar con todo por respeto a sus oponentes eran los tres golpes que ya había metido por su cuenta. Alumnas de Verone que veían el partido decían que esa demostración atlética era más que nada para impresionar a Honoka Yukishiro que ahora sí miraba el partido de cerca.

Aprovechando el medio tiempo de cinco minutos Nozomi se disculpó con Rin por no poder ver el resto del partido.

- Hay alguien a quien quiero ver jugar, parecía una persona muy interesante y quiero verla de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa y ese gesto suave y emocionado al que nunca le había podido negar nada.

- De acuerdo, de todos modos el partido bueno es el de mañana, en ese sí te quiero los cincuenta minutos, ¿entendido, Nozomi? – aclaró Rin con una sonrisa inmensa.

- ¡Entendido, Rin-chan! – enseguida miró a sus amigas. – Iré a ver el partido de Hyuga-san.

- ¿La chica que dicen que se cayó sobre ustedes? – preguntó Shiro, que al fin disfrutaba su descanso del trabajo en la cafetería.

- Voy contigo – dijo de inmediato Kurumi, dio una mirada rápida a Koji y a Natsu y asintió. Estos entendieron el mensaje escondido en aquellos ojos. – ¿Vamos, Koji-sama, Natsu-sama?

- Vamos, parece divertido. Hay que ver cómo juega el equipo que sacó al nuestro – rió Koji y se llevó a su amigo con jalones.

- Puedo caminar sin ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? – se quejó Natsu con la mala cara de siempre. – Shiro, seguramente tú querrás venir también, ¿verdad?

La mirada seria, más sería que de costumbre, de Natsu puso en alerta a Shiro. El chico asintió y fue con ellos.

En las canchas de Softball todas las alumnas hacían escándalo por el gran partido. Saki Hyuga sacó a otra bateadora gracias a su fuerte brazo y a esos tiros poderosos, lo que dejó fuera a las corredoras que las oponentes tenían en base.

- ¡Hyuga-san, ánimo! – gritó Nozomi a todo pulmón llamando la atención de la aludida.

Saki miró al público y reconoció a la chica, luego de eso agitó su guante a modo de saludo y regresó al juego de inmediato.

Mientras Nozomi se entretenía con el partido, Kurumi les explicó lo sucedido cuando la chica se tropezó con ellas y pudo tocar el accesorio de ésta. Contenía un espíritu de la Tierra de las Fuentes, así que esa chica y su amiga dibujante, que por cierto estaba cerca de la banca de su equipo y animando a Saki a viva voz, eran las Pretty Cures guardianas de ese reino.

- ¡Nozomi-san, veo que tienes muy buen ojo! – exclamó Masuko que literalmente apareció de la nada junto a la chica.

- ¡Woa!... ¡Masuko-san!

- Buenas nuevas, al parecer en básquetbol nuestro equipo podrá pasar a las finales de mañana – tomó una foto al partido frente a ella. – El de fútbol aun está por verse, pero éste de Softball tiene al As de tercer grado de la Secundaria Yuunagi.

- ¿Es de secundaria?

- Así es, la pidieron prestada en el nivel Preparatoria de la misma escuela, o mejor dicho creo que ella pidió ayudar al equipo, tendré que preguntar. Al parecer la preparatoria estaba algo corta de gente en sus clubes y tuvieron que pedir varios alumnos de su sección de secundaria.

El partido terminó con el triunfo y el pase a la final del equipo de Softball de Yuunagi. En cuanto a fútbol la gran final sería L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres contra la Preparatoria Verone. En básquetbol el equipo de casa también pasó a la final, pero el oponente final parecía muy duro de vencer.

Lo mejor vendría al día siguiente, en una de las dos obras que se presentarían mañana saldría Urara, además de tener el concierto de cierre.

El final del día se fue con el sol, pero no así las actividades nocturnas como la cena y la fogata en la explanada. Nozomi y sus amigas al fin se enteraron de boca de Koji que Saki Hyuga y su amiga artista eran dos Pretty Cure, que sería buena idea darse una oportunidad de conocerlas antes de que se terminara el festival.

- ¡Vamos a conocerlas y sé que será divertido! – exclamó Nozomi con obvia emoción. – ¡Está decidido!

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 2 **_**Trueno Negro, Trueno Blanco**_

Ni bien había salido el sol cuando ya toda la escuela estaba en movimiento otra vez. Ese mañana todas estaban muy ocupadas. Rin hacía una práctica rápida con el equipo con unas jugadas nuevas, Verone era un gran oponente y tenían que ajustar algunos movimientos para darle una buena pelea a su contrincante. Urara estaba desde temprano en un ensayo relámpago dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela mientras Komachi, como guionista de la obra, se encontraba con todo el grupo supervisando el último ensayo y ajustando cosas que creía fuera de lugar. Nozomi se encontraba con Komachi y Urara ayudando a preparar la utilería para la puesta en escena, no le gustaba sentirse inútil cuando todas sus amigas estaban dando lo mejor de sí. Karen estaba de un lado a otro con asuntos del Consejo pegando el programa para el segundo día de actividades junto con Koji. Shiro trabajaba duro en la Cafetería. Natsu y Kurumi, por su lado, se dedicaron a seguir a las chicas que sabían eran una pareja de Pretty Cures.

Sí, todos estaban muy ocupados y sin embargo estuvieron presentes para el gran momento de Rin.

A las diez de la mañana comenzaron las finales de los partidos de manera simultánea.

Mientras que en básquetbol el equipo de casa se alzó con la victoria, en Softball fue Yuunagi el equipo ganador luego de una dramática jugada final cortesía de Saki Hyuga. Pero el partido en el que Nozomi y compañía tenían toda su atención era en la final de Fútbol.

Los equipos hicieron el saludo ceremonial y pronto el juego dio comienzo. Rin estaba nerviosa, bastante, el que Nozomi le hubiera contado lo bien que jugaba Verone no había sido de ayuda por mucho que la pelirroja dijera que le gustaban los retos. Algunos pases después Rin se hizo con el balón y se decidió por un ataque contundente al equipo oponente, ella sabía que un gol desde los primeros minutos era un gran golpe psicológico a los rivales.

Dio media vuelta, lista para sorprender a las jugadoras contrarias cuando una figura alta bloqueo su salida. Alzó ligeramente la mirada y vio a Nagisa Misumi cerrándole el paso y blandiendo una sonrisa entre confiada y serena. Esa sonrisa no le gustaba a Rin. Trató de fintarla para poder escapar con el balón, pero la alta chica le tapaba todas las salidas y parecía adelantarse a sus movimientos.

- ¿Natsuki-san, verdad? – preguntó Nagisa con el gesto confiado y esa sonrisa que pecaba de arrogante a los ojos de la pelirroja. – Escuché de ti, eres una gran jugadora aunque seas de secundaria.

- Misumi-senpai, veo que tu trabajo es marcarme – dijo la chica luego de otro inútil esfuerzo por liberarse de la cerrada marca.

- Te equivocas, Natsuki-san – sonrió de manera más amplia. – ¡Vine por el balón!

A pesar de que le llevaba más altura a Rin, Nagisa se agachó y contorsionó como solía hacerlo cuando jugaba lacrosse, solo para llevarse el balón de entre los pies de la pelirroja.

- ¡Demonios! – gritó Rin corriendo tras Nagisa.

- ¡Márquenla como lo practicamos! – indicó la capitana del equipo local y las defensas fueron directo sobre Nagisa.

La chica logró reunir a la defensa, pero en lugar de seguir adelante alzó el balón con la punta del pie, lo lanzó por encima del grupo y de un gran salto y un cabezazo mandó un servicio a otra jugadora que la había estado siguiendo. Lo siguiente que pasó fue un gol de parte de Verone, mismo que las estudiantes festejaron con gran escándalo.

Rin estaba perpleja, sus amigas estaban sorprendidas.

- ¡Solo fue suerte, en la siguiente Rin-chan dejará a esa chica atrás! – exclamó Nozomi con particular disgusto.

El comentario provocó una elegante risa al lado del grupo.

- Natsuki-san es una gran jugadora. Sus movimientos son muy exactos, rápidos y sueltos – comentó una chica de pelo oscuro, vestía una bata de laboratorio encima de su uniforme en tonos cobrizos. – Pero si sigue nerviosa entonces no podrá hacer nada, está jugando al 60% de su capacidad y a menos que tome aire y se tranquilice, se quedará atrás incluso de sus compañeras de equipo.

- ¿Yukishiro-san? – el profesor la identificó de inmediato, pero pensó que ella estaría cerca de las demás estudiantes de su escuela.

- ¿Rin-chan está nerviosa? – preguntó Nozomi, confundida.

- Les sugiero tranquilizarla antes de que pase algo que la haga sentir peor de lo que se siente ahora mismo.

Nozomi le tomó la palabra, sujetó a Karen y a Komachi de las manos, se puso de pie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¡Todas juntas, chicas, ustedes también! – miró a Urara y a Kurumi. – ¡Vamos! ¡RIN-CHAN, RIN-CHAN, DANOS UN GOL!

Contagiadas del ánimo de Nozomi las demás gritaron a coro con ella, llamando la atención de muchos y principalmente de Rin. Al verlas haciendo todo un show frente a todos, la pelirroja no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar y sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Escuchar a sus amigas animándola hizo que sus nervios iniciales se transformaran en coraje. No se dejaría humillar por Nagisa Misumi de nuevo, ésta vez le demostraría de qué estaba hecha.

El partido siguió, las chicas seguían gritando y Rin estaba jugando mucho mejor que al principio.

- ¿Y porqué ayudas a tus oponentes a jugar mejor? – le preguntó Natsu a Honoka con el semblante serio de costumbre.

La chica miraba el partido, seguía con sus analíticos ojos a Nagisa y a Rin, así como al resto del equipo. Sin dirigir su atención a Natsu dibujó una confiada sonrisa.

- Un oponente fuerte es lo que hace que una contienda valga la pena. Esto es un juego de dos equipos, y si uno de ellos no está jugando al cien por ciento es como una ofensa a su oponente. Natsuki-san es una pieza clave para su equipo, si ese pilar está desmoronándose el resto de las jugadas fallarán – respondió tranquilamente. – Además, Nagisa ganará sin importar lo que pase…

Ese último comentario provocó un poco de molestia en el grupo.

- ¡Rin ganará, ella y nuestro equipo ganarán el partido! – exclamó Kurumi con furia.

- En tres pases Nagisa anotará un gol – dijo sin cambiar su posición ni gesto. – La defensa del otro equipo está confundida y Natsuki-san es delantera, no defensa.

Un pase largo, otro corto de cabezazo y, luego de dejar el balón a los pies de Nagisa con un tiro de media cancha, ésta corrió cual bólido y clavó un gol en el fondo de la portería enemiga. Nagisa no estaba jugando fútbol, estaba jugando lacrosse con los pies y una pelota muy grande, era todo.

- Si se trata de Nagisa, nunca perderá – murmuró Honoka con una sonrisa más complacida.

Para medio tiempo iban tres a uno a favor de Verone, si no estaban en ceros fue porque la pelirroja logró anotar un gol. Rin estaba exhausta, el resto del equipo tenía el ánimo caído.

- Necesitan sentirse más fuertes, su equipo tiene la capacidad pero no los ánimos. Si quieren que esto sea un partido más entretenido necesitan sentirse más fuertes – dijo Honoka poniéndose de pie, y se inclinó ante ellos a manera de despedida. – Ganar o perder es lo de menos siempre y cuando uno juegue a toda su capacidad. Con su permiso.

La chica se encaminó a la zona donde estaban las estudiantes de su escuela.

- ¿Acaso solo vino a molestar? – preguntó Kurumi con evidente enojo.

- Pero todo lo que dijo tiene sentido – dijo Karen entre molesta y resignada. – Si Rin no se calma y el resto del equipo no se reagrupa no podrán jugar como siempre.

- ¡Entonces hay que decírselos! – exclamó Nozomi y cruzó la cancha corriendo hasta la banca donde estaba Rin.

Cabía mencionar que estaba prohibido para las estudiantes entrar a la cancha.

- ¡¿Nozomi? – la pelirroja estaba en pánico. – No puedes entrar a la cancha, te van a regañar.

- ¡No importa! – abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. – ¡Ustedes pueden ganar, tienen que darlo todo porque sé que pueden hacerlo, Verone es un buen equipo, pero ustedes son mucho mejores!

Un profesor de educación física que en ese momento servía de árbitro fue por Nozomi.

- Yumehara, sal de la cancha, el segundo tiempo comienza en un minuto.

- ¡Tú puedes, todas estamos contigo, Rin-chan!

La chica volvió a su lugar con las demás, Rin se había quedado perpleja de nuevo ante las locuras que Nozomi estaba dispuesta a hacer por ella. Sonrió mucho más aliviada, miró a sus superiores y tomó aire.

- ¡Somos las mejores y vamos a demostrarlo!

- ¡Así se habla, Natsuki! – gritó la capitana. – Escuchen bien, tenemos que seguir las jugadas nuevas, no hay que dejarnos distraer, solo son dos goles de diferencia y nosotras podemos meter más de tres. ¡Andando!

- ¡Sí!

El silbato dio comienzo al segundo tiempo y el equipo local parecía mucho más recuperado, jugaba mejor y ahora sí parecía un partido parejo a comparación del primer tiempo, donde Verone tenía clara ventaja sobre las chicas de casa.

En cuestión de diez minutos quedaron empatadas a tres goles cada equipo.

- ¿Tu amiga es la pelirroja, verdad? – preguntó una animosa voz de repente.

Nozomi volteó al igual que sus amigos y vieron que Saki Hyuga estaba ahí viendo el partido. Junto a ella estaba una chica delgada de cabello azulado y que obviamente no era del equipo de Softball.

- ¡Hyuga-san! – exclamó Nozomi con mucha alegría.

- Me animaste en el partido de ayer, me toca regresar el favor, ¿no es así, Mai?

- Es justo – sonrió la chica. – ¿Su amiga es Natsuki-san, verdad?

- ¡Sí, es Rin-chan!

Mientras platicaban con Nozomi, los demás notaron con particular interés los accesorios que las chicas llevaban colgando del cuello. Incluso sintieron que estos soltaban un poco más de energía en respuesta a la presencia de Koji, Natsu y Kurumi.

- ¡Misumi-san es increíble, pero Rin-san es una gran jugadora! – exclamó Saki.

- A éstas alturas es difícil saber quién va a ganar – comentó Mai, que de inmediato sacó su libreta de dibujo y se dedicó a hacer bosquejos sencillos de las jugadoras.

Para los dos últimos minutos del partido estaban empatadas a cinco goles. El equipo que metiera uno más sería el ganador del encuentro.

- ¡Sí que eres una oponente fuerte, eso me agrada! – exclamó Nagisa cubriendo a Rin.

- Y usted es una jugadora sin igual, Misumi-senpai, ahora sí me estoy divirtiendo mientras jugamos – respondió Rin con una sonrisa.

- Esperaba que entendieras eso desde el principio… jugar es divertido, competir lo es. Mientras des todo de ti no importa el resultado.

Un pase largo mandó el balón a donde ellas se encontraban.

- ¡Te aseguro que volveremos a enfrentarnos, Natsuki-san! – exclamó Nagisa buscando recibir el pase al igual que Rin. – ¡Y espero que pelees de la misma manera en que lo estás haciendo ahora mismo!

Nagisa dio un gran salto aprovechando que era más alta que Rin, la chica había crecido bastante en ese último año, aunque Honoka seguía siendo ligeramente más alta que ella. Recibió el balón con el pecho y nuevamente salió disparada cual bala. Ésta vez Rin no la dejaría escapar. Corrió tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, pero era complicado. Nagisa Misumi tenía una velocidad que rayaba en lo absurdo.

- ¡No de nuevo! – gritó Rin y jugó su última carta.

Se barrió y metió el pie para intentar arrebatarle el balón a Nagisa, pero ésta reaccionó a tiempo, dio un gran salto en el aire con el balón entre los pies y desde donde estaba hizo un potente tiro a la portería. Aunque el tiro parecía bastante desviado, la capitana del equipo de Verone interceptó el balón y anotó el gol final de la victoria.

Sonó el silbatazo confirmando el gol, y luego unos más indicando el final del partido.

Las chicas de Verone festejaban con gritos y abrazos, pero Nagisa fue con Rin y le ofreció la mano.

- Serás una jugadora increíble cuando estés en preparatoria, te lo garantizo – sonrió.

- Misumi-senpai – Rin estaba algo sensible por la derrota, pero finalmente tomó la mano de su superior y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse. – Fue un placer jugar con usted.

- Jugaremos de nuevo, créeme – dijo. Le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda y fue directo con Honoka Yukishiro, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

Rin fue con sus amigas y éstas la recibieron con aplausos y abrazos. Había sido un gran partido y eso era un gran mérito. Entre pláticas, algunas exclamaciones de enojo y la ceremonia de cierre las chicas no se percataron cuando Saki Hyuga y Mai Mishou desaparecieron de vista.

La parte deportiva del festival terminó y siguieron las obras de teatro, la música y luego el evento que muchos esperaban: el concierto de Urara Kusagano. Como era de imaginarse fue un éxito rotundo con lleno total. El concierto duró una hora y luego de eso se hizo una gran fogata en la explanada principal para terminar con el festival de buena manera.

Nozomi y sus amigos tenían que buscar a Saki Hyuga y a Mai Mishou antes de que tuvieran que irse, sería complicado tener otra oportunidad como esa.

La tarde cubría la ciudad, la música de fondo y la comida estaban presentes en todos lados. Era complicado encontrar a esas dos chicas entre el mar de estudiantes con uniformes de todos colores. Encontraron a algunas estudiantes de Yuunagi y preguntaron por ellas, pero no supieron darles indicaciones dado que no conocían la escuela.

- Creo que tendremos que dejar la búsqueda, siento una energía oscura cerca de aquí – dijo Koji de repente. – Se siente fuera de la escuela, parece acercarse. Tenemos que ir a revisar o las estudiantes podrían estar en peligro.

- Acabaremos con eso pronto y encontraremos a esas chicas. ¡Está decidido, vamos! – exclamó Nozomi y el grupo buscó un lugar escondido para transformarse.

Salieron de los límites de la escuela. La energía se sentía más fuerte. Koji, Natsu y Shiro estaban en sus formas normales como Coco, Nuts y Syrup, Milky Rose los llevaba en hombros y brazos.

Pronto se dibujó una criatura enorme hecha de pura Oscuridad en una zona semi boscosa, lejos de partes habitadas. Eso era un alivio, así nadie saldría lastimado por la pelea. La criatura pronto notó a las guerreras y exclamó un "Zakenna" antes de atacarlas con rayos de energía oscura.

La pelea dio comienzo con poderosos ataques de parte de Dream, Aqua y Rouge. Rose se limitaba a mantener a las mascotas a salvo, Mint estaba atenta por si algún ataque apuntaba a zonas pobladas o a la escuela y Lemonade hizo su parte inmovilizando al ser oscuro con su cadena de luz. Estaba siendo bastante sencillo lidiar con ese intruso no deseado.

- Es demasiado facil-nuts – murmuró el príncipe.

- Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento-coco.

El ser oscuro buscaba atacar solo a las chicas, como si las estuviera esperando pues no hizo nada por escapar o dirigir sus rayos de energía a otros lados. A pesar de sentir esa pelea bastante extraña las chicas acabaron con el monstruo, que se deshizo en una lluvia de estrellas negras que se fundieron con las sombras a su alrededor.

- Fue demasiado fácil – murmuró Aqua, que también se sentía intranquila.

- Después investigaremos quién y para qué soltaron a ese ser oscuro-coco – dijo la pequeña criatura en voz alta. – Tenemos que regresar a la escuela y buscar a esas chicas antes de que se vayan-coco.

El grupo asintió y estaban por dar media vuelta en dirección a la escuela cuando unos aplausos detuvieron su paso. Sentadas en las ramas de unos árboles se dibujaron dos figuras, éstas salieron de su escondite y revelaron a dos chicas con atuendos bastante peculiares. Una de ellas vestía de negro y detalles en rosa, la otra tenía un uniforme blanco con los detalles en azul. Era obvio que se trataba de dos Pretty Cure.

- Buena pelea, sí que son unas guerreras bastante preparadas – dijo la chica de blanco.

- Apuesto a que ese Zakenna ni siquiera las hizo sudar, seguro prefieren una batalla más intensa – comentó la de negro con una sonrisa que a Rouge se le hizo muy familiar.

- Black, no olvides tus modales, antes deberíamos presentarnos y saber sus nombres, ¿no lo crees? – rió su compañera.

El tono con el que hablaban, esa actitud confiada y arrogante, sin mencionar que esas transformaciones no hacían demasiados cambios a su identidad civil hicieron sospechar a las chicas de cuáles eran las identidades de esas dos guerreras.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Dream aun alerta y en defensa.

- ¡Emisaria de la Luz, Cure Black! – se presentó la de negro.

- ¡Emisaria de la Luz, Cure White! – exclamó la de blanco y ambas caminaron hasta quedar a una distancia visible y segura del grupo.

- ¡Ustedes son las guardianas del Jardín de la Luz-coco! – anunció Coco sin entender aun de qué iba todo ese asunto. – ¿Dónde están Mepple y Mipple-coco?

- Ellos ahora mismo no pueden hablar – dijo White mostrando un estuche con un dispositivo azul. – Pero con todo gusto les daremos su mensaje cuando nos sea posible.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que están buscando? – preguntó Aqua, molesta.

- ¿Nosotras? Nada en especial, creo – Black se rascó una mejilla sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Rouge llegó al límite de su paciencia.

- Misumi-senpai, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Las chicas miraron a Rouge de reojo y luego dirigieron su atención a Cure Black. Obviamente Honoka Yukishiro era Cure White.

- Sencillo, Natsuki-san – la sonrisa de Black ganó un semblante malvado. – ¿Qué les parece un pequeño juego antes de decirles?

- Si ustedes ganan, les diremos qué queremos – elaboró White con su gesto tranquilo de costumbre. – Pero si pierden, bueno, creo que se quedarán con las ganas de saber.

- ¿De qué juego hablan? – preguntó Dream ahora en pose ofensiva, pero sin deseos reales de combatir contra ellas.

Ni bien pasaron un par de segundos después de que Dream terminara de hablar cuando Black y White recortaron la distancia entre ellas y el grupo con una velocidad aterradora. Los puños de ambas guerreras impactaron en el estómago de Milky Rose con una potencia abrumadora para enseguida estrellarla en el suelo, el impacto deshizo la transformación de la chica en Milk. Las otras tres pequeñas criaturas no sufrieron ningún daño.

- ¡ROSE!

Luego de dejar fuera de combate a Milky Rose, Black y White tomaron distancia de nueva cuenta. Dream y las demás chicas revisaron a Milk, estaba bien, pero inconsciente y no daba muestras de que se fuera a recuperar pronto.

- De éste juego hablamos, Cure Dream – dijo Black con una sonrisa. – Peleen con todo, porque nosotras no nos vamos a contener. Además es mejor cuando ambos oponentes luchan con todo su potencial…

- … solo de esa manera muestras respeto a tu contrincante – completó White.

- ¡Ustedes son Pretty Cure como nosotras, no tenemos porqué pelear unas contra otras! – exclamó Dream entre furiosa e incrédula. – ¡Se supone que defendamos los mundos, no que nos dañemos sin sentido! – continuó con la pequeña Milk en sus brazos.

- Si es todo lo que tienes que decir, entonces comencemos con la pelea. ¡Vamos, White!

Black tenía todas las intenciones de ir directo a Dream con el puño listo, pero Rouge la interceptó primero y el intercambio de golpes no se hizo esperar. La pelirroja tenía asuntos pendientes con su superior y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados cuando ellas buscaban pelea.

- ¡Sostengo lo dicho, tienes mucha habilidad! – dijo Black con la sonrisa confiada y altanera. – Eres fuerte, pero sé que aun no estás dándolo todo. ¡No te contengas, ataca!

- No entiendo porqué tienen tantos deseos de pelear. ¡Pero te aseguro que está vez seré la ganadora!

Dream dejó a Milk al cuidado de Coco y los demás, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Por un lado Rouge y Black peleaban, por el otro, White miraba con semblante tranquilo a Mint, a Aqua y a Lemonade. En verdad no quería pelear, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero Black y White iban en serio.

- ¡Fire Strike!

La invocación de Rouge captó la atención de sus compañeras. La esfera de fuego salió directo a Black, pero ésta no parecía tener intenciones de esquivarla, al contrario. Poco antes de que la esfera la impactara Black la recibió con un puñetazo, mismo que deshizo el ataque en pequeñas chispas ardientes. Su puño estaba dañado y quemado, pero la guerrera de negro no mostraba signo alguno de dolor o molestia.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Rouge?

- ¡Shooting Star! – fue el grito de Dream y fue directo a Black con su mejor ataque, esperando tomarla por sorpresa.

- ¿No entienden que nosotras no somos monstruos comunes, o como los enemigos que han combatido antes? – preguntó Black y recibió a Dream con su puño izquierdo. El poder del ataque impactó en la chica, pero eso no evitó que su puño derecho se clavara en el estómago de Dream y la dejara sin aire, y sin sentido.

- ¡Dream!

La chica de uniforme rosa quedó en el suelo, Rouge se llenó de ira y se fue sobre Black en una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas, también en ataques de fuego que la otra guerrera evitaba o repelía sin mayor problema.

Por su lado, White miraba a las otras tres chicas con bastante paciencia.

- ¿Se quedarán ahí sin hacer nada o quieren que vaya yo primero? – peguntó White con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Somos tres contra una, deberías tener más cuidado con tus comentarios – dijo Aqua con gesto serio.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me permiten atacar primero porque me ganan en número? – murmuró la chica y analizó a cada una con sus ojos oscuros. – Te tengo…

White flexionó un poco las piernas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acortó la distancia entre ella y las tres chicas, tomó a Lemonade por un hombro y ambas se alejaron gracias a dos fuertes zancadas de White, lejos del alcance de Mint y Aqua.

- Cure Lemonade: su especialidad es paralizar al enemigo con cadenas, tiene ataques de luz y es perfecta para segunda línea de ataque – enumeró White, dando a entender que había analizado al equipo en base a la pelea con el Zakenna. – ¡Su debilidad es la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo!

Lemonade intentó liberarse del agarre en su hombro, pero White la sujetó bien, aplicó una firme llave alrededor del cuello de la chica y apretó de golpe y con potencia, dejándola sin sentido. La guerrera rubia quedó en el suelo y fuera de combate al igual que Dream. White no tardó en sujetarla de nuevo y lanzarla junto a su líder de equipo.

- ¡Sapphire Arrows! – exclamó Aqua y tres flechas de agua fueron directo a White, pero ésta dio tres veloces patadas para deshacer las saetas y saltó hacia atrás para evitar que la fuerza del ataque la sacara de balance. – ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Lemonade! ¡Vamos, Mint!

- ¡Sí!

- Cure Aqua y Cure Mint, ataque y defensa pura respectivamente – enumeró White esquivando patadas y golpes de parte de ambas guerreras. – ¡Para encargarte de la atacante sin problemas, hay que deshacerse de la defensa! – tomó por el hombro a Mint y con una llave similar a la que le aplicó a Lemonade intentó someter a la alta chica, Mint opuso resistencia y Aqua trato de ayudar, solo para ser apresada por uno de los brazos de White. – ¡Mejor que sean las dos a la vez, así no le doy oportunidad a ninguna de sorprenderme!

Usando la fuerza de sus piernas, y con Aqua y Mint con el cuello apresado entre sus brazos, White se plantó fuertemente en el suelo pese a los golpes que las chicas le daban para soltarse. Aqua estaba por invocar más flechas de agua contra el estómago de White.

- ¡Black!

- ¡Entendido!

La chica de negro sujetó a Rouge cuando ésta iba en ataque frontal y la mandó contra White, quien a su vez usó a Mint y a Aqua para recibir a la guerrera de fuego con un fuerte impacto. Hecho eso lanzó a las tres donde estaba Lemonade y Dream tiradas. Black y White volvieron a juntarse a cierta distancia, se tomaron de la mano e invocaron un trueno negro y un trueno blanco respectivamente.

- Este juego no estuvo divertido – dijo Black mientras parecía disfrutar el poder del trueno llenándola.

- Puede que otras Pretty Cure sean mejores rivales. Al menos unas que no se van a retener por cosas tan simples como las que ellas decían. No sirve si no pelean con todo, me siento ofendida. Ellas tienen la habilidad, pero no los ánimos, qué pena.

- ¿Lista, White?

La luz alrededor de ellas aumentó de intensidad y estiraron sus manos libres hacia las chicas.

- ¡Marble Screw!

Un potente rayo hecho por el trueno negro y el trueno blanco salió disparado hacia el grupo de Dream. Hubo un estallido, el sonido de algo que se rompía y una luz cegadora.

El aturdido equipo de cinco no sintió daño alguno, al abrir los ojos y ver frente a ellas descubrieron a dos figuras nuevas, una de ellas vestida de rosa y cuyo uniforme asemejaba una flor, la otra vestida de colores claros y su traje asemejaba plumas de ave. Estaban tomadas de la mano y con las libres habían creado un escudo de energía que se rompió ante el ataque de Black y White.

- Esto se pone mejor – sonrió Black.

- Ellas se ven bastante interesantes – murmuró White.

- ¿Ustedes quiénes son…? – preguntó Rouge.

- ¡Son las guardianas de la Tierra de las Fuentes! – exclamó Coco con alegría.

Las recién llegadas se soltaron de las manos y miraron a las heridas, al otro par le fruncieron el ceño.

- ¿Cure Black y Cure White, verdad? – preguntó la de uniforme claro.

- Para servirles – respondió White con un gesto educado. – Creo que les toca presentarse a ustedes ahora.

- ¡La Brillante Flor Dorada, Cure Bloom! – se presentó la de rosa.

- ¡La Resplandeciente Ala Plateada, Cure Egret! – dijo enseguida su compañera.

- Si tanto quieren pelear, creo que nosotras podemos complacerles ese deseo – Bloom ya tenía los puños preparados.

- No tenían porqué lastimarlas así cuando ellas no querían pelear con ustedes. También son guerreras como nosotras, tenemos que apoyarnos, no atacarnos – reclamó Egret.

- ¿Apoyarnos? – preguntó White. – Otra vez lo mismo…

- No hay motivo para que ustedes ataquen solo porque sí, deben estar siendo controladas por algo más grande y lo vamos a descubrir, así tengamos que acabarlas a golpes – anunció Bloom.

- ¡Eso quería escuchar! – Black tronó sus nudillos y se preparó para el siguiente asalto junto con White.

Las nuevas guerreras estaban listas, el grupo caído apenas se recuperaba, Black y White no parecían intimidadas por estar en desventaja numérica. El sol del atardecer era el único testigo de la poca usual batalla.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 3 **_**Aliadas y Enemigas**_

A pesar de haber peleado con un grupo numéricamente superior, Black y White solo tenían un poco estropeados los uniformes y algunas heridas mínimas, nada que en ese momento dijera que estaban siquiera un poco cansadas. Lo cierto era que el grupo de Dream se había guardado mucho de su potencial y eso fue lo que Black y White aprovecharon, pero al parecer las recién llegadas no tenían las intenciones de cometer el mismo error. O al menos eso daban a entender sus posiciones de ataque y sus poderes espirituales al máximo.

- Dos contra dos suena más justo – murmuró Black. – ¿Lista, White?

- Como siempre.

Bloom y Egret habían visto la pelea de manera parcial, no fue difícil saber que Black era físicamente muy fuerte, mientras que White usaba movimientos más ligeros para deshacerse de sus enemigos, sin contar sus fuertes piernas.

- Black es mía – dijo Bloom.

- Entonces me toca pelear con White – completó Egret sin perder de vista a la que sería su oponente.

- Ellas funcionan casi como ustedes-lapi – informó Flappy desde el estuche de Bloom, - no dejen que estén juntas y así no usarán su poder completo. Ellas no tienen ataques individuales, nunca los han tenido, así que no teman algún ataque mágico-lapi.

- Solo no toquen los accesorios de su cintura, ahí están Mepple y Mipple, seguro deben estar en peligro porque no siento sus presencias-chopi.

- Entendido – respondieron ambas.

Black parecía impaciente, White solo le tomó la mano para calmarla. Intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. Ya sabían que, a comparación del equipo de Dream, esas otras chicas no serían presas de la confusión. Esa prometía ser una pelea más entretenida.

- ¡White, ahora!

- ¡Vamos!

El par se lanzó contra Bloom y Egret a velocidad de relámpago, éstas se defendieron con escudos de energía individuales. El fuerte impacto de esas piernas y puños las empujó varios metros, creando un espacio que Black y White de inmediato acortaron con fuertes zancadas para continuar su ataque frontal. La pareja siguió golpeando con ferocidad, destruyendo cada escudo que Bloom y Egret creaban. Semejante ofensiva obligó al otro par a desechar la táctica defensiva.

Black de inmediato se lanzó contra Bloom con sus puños listos, White se lanzó con veloces giros contra Egret, lista para soltarle una mortífera patada. Las guardianas de la Tierra de las Fuentes ya sabían qué hacer.

Bloom rápidamente interceptó a Black, los puños de ambas guerreras chocaron con mucha fuerza, creando una fuerte onda expansiva. A la guerrera de negro no le tomó mucho tiempo presionar y ganar con su embiste contra Bloom, empujándola con fuerza. La guerrera no perdió el tiempo y llamó al poder de sus espíritus para concentrarlo en sus pies y ganar un nuevo y veloz empuje contra Black. Enfocando más poder espiritual en su mano, Bloom liberó el golpe de energía contra un costado de Black, mandándola directo contra un árbol.

Por su parte, Egret se quedó en su lugar y en espera del ataque de White. Justo cuando la guerrera de blanco se disponía a soltar su mortal patada contra la cabeza de Egret, ésta concentró el poder de los espíritus y lo liberó con una potente explosión, mandando a volar a White con suma facilidad gracias a su posición en el aire. El poder, combinado con la inercia del propio movimiento de White, provocaron que la chica saliera disparada a una velocidad peligrosa contra los árboles. Sin embargo, White se las arregló para tomar una buena posición y recibir todo el impacto con sus pies.

Black y White rápidamente se pusieron de pie e intercambiaron una veloz mirada, cada una desde su lado del claro. Compartieron una sonrisa y una nueva mirada y ambas corrieron directo a sus oponentes, esperando capturarlas entre sus ataques.

Bloom y Egret brincaron alto justo antes de recibir los golpes, Black y White hicieron lo mismo con el afán de perseguirlas. No tardaron en notar que ellas no habían ido demasiado lejos, se mantenían flotando en el aire a una distancia muy corta de ellas, encarándolas, con una de sus manos unidas y las libres apuntando directo hacia las caras de Black y White.

El poder espiritual empujó a Black y a White de nueva cuenta al suelo, tratando de forzarlas a arrodillarse, pero ellas resistieron el fuerte empuje. En cuanto el poder se detuvo, ambas vieron al cielo solo para contemplar a Bloom y Egret volar por encima de ellas.

- ¿Ellas vuelan? – preguntó Black, poco complacida. – Increíble… ¡Es injusto!

- Algún día tendrán que bajar, Black, tranquila – dijo White con una sonrisa pequeña.

La pareja en el aire se dio cuenta que debía ser muy cuidadosa en sus acercamientos. Black y White se recuperaban demasiado rápido y fácilmente podían sobrepasar su poder espiritual. Con un simple gesto Bloom y Egret acordaron su siguiente movimiento. Ambas comenzaron a atacar en picada, tratando de llegar desde todos los ángulos posibles y usando su poder espiritual para sacar a Black y a White de balance. Cada vez que éstas intentaban tomar la ofensiva, Bloom y Egret usaban su poder espiritual para ir a las alturas.

La pareja recién llegada concentró el brillante poder de los espíritus en sus pies y salieron disparadas a una altura absurda hasta desaparecer de vista. Black y White parecieron confundidas por un instante e intercambiaron una veloz mirada… justo antes de que Black fuera embestida por Bloom, que volaba cual misil. Mientras, White logró esquivar y agacharse para evadir una peligrosa patada de Egret, misma que pasó por encima de su cabeza sin tocarle un solo cabello. Bloom estaba un poco desorientada luego del brutal choque, momento que Black aprovechó para atacarla, pero Egret rápidamente tomó a su compañera y salió disparada a las alturas, evitando cualquier contraataque de Black.

- Esto no está funcionando – murmuró Egret mientras recuperaba el aire luego de su fallido ataque.

Habían tomado suficiente altura y distancia para permitirse usar su máxima velocidad, volando en largos arcos para tratar de sorprender a la otra pareja que estaba atada al nivel del suelo. Mientras Black era un blanco fácil de impactar, White era lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar sus ataques más rápidos. Solo lograron cansarse un poco, sin lograr del todo una nueva ventaja sobre ellas.

- Tendremos que… ¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo de pronto al ver que Black y White corrían una contra la otra a gran velocidad.

- No tengo idea… - murmuró Bloom.

Abajo, ambas estaban por estrellarse entre sí, incluso las ya recuperadas Dream, Aqua, Rouge, Lemonade y Mint vieron eso. Antes de impactar de frente, White giró y quedó de cabeza, dejando que sus pies llevaran toda la fuerza acumulada de la carrera, Black saltó con la misma fuerza acumulada y usó los pies de White para impulsarse y dar un gran salto hacia Bloom y Egret. Tanta era la fuerza que en dos segundos Black las alcanzó. Lograron esquivarla por muy poco, separándose ligeramente en el momento, y sin notar que White dio un salto usando los árboles como trampolines con ayuda de la gran fuerza de sus piernas. Aprovechando que el par se distrajo con el paso de Black, White atrapó a Egret entre sus brazos.

- Te tengo, Ala Plateada – murmuró White sometiéndola con una llave usando brazos y piernas y dejándose caer al suelo.

- ¡Egret!

- ¡Y yo te tengo, Flor Dorada! – gritó Black aprovechando la distracción de Bloom al ver a su compañera capturada y envolviéndola en sus brazos con fuerza.

Las cuatro caían y obviamente Black y White planeaban estrellar a las otras dos. Bloom y Egret tenían problemas para concentrar el poder de los espíritus gracias al apretado abrazo en el que las tenían, sus oponentes tenían una fuerza física que era imposible ignorar.

- ¡Están locas, se van a lastimar también! – gritó Bloom tratando de concentrar su poder y volar.

- No están usando toda su fuerza, nosotras las obligaremos a hacerlo – dijo White apretando más a Egret.

- ¡Oh, Espíritus del Viento, atiendan mi llamado! – gritó Egret y el aire se arremolinó antes del violento aterrizaje, dejando que cayeran con menos fuerza, pero distrayéndola lo suficiente de su resistencia al abrazo de White.

- Buena por esa, esto iba a doler – rió Black y apretó el nudo en Bloom.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden con todo esto? – preguntó Egret aun bajo el cuerpo de White, mientras la energía y el apretado nudo de ésta la tenían bastante incómoda.

- Quedamos en decirlo si alguna de ustedes nos vencían – respondió la compañera de Black. – Hasta el momento seguimos con ventaja, así que creo que se quedarán con la duda otro poco.

- Si no encontramos a alguien que nos lleve al límite y nos entretenga un poco entre ustedes o esas chicas de allá, entonces iremos con los otros grupos. Hay un grupo de cuatro Pretty Cures en Clover Town y otro en el distrito vecino, seguro allá nos darán más pelea… a menos que ustedes digan lo contrario.

¿Llegar al límite? Que querían decir con eso. Ninguna de las dos chicas entendía aquellas palabras sin aparente sentido ni fundamento.

- Pero si quieren una pista, podemos decir que queremos jugar un poco antes de deshacernos de todas ustedes, solo eso… - dijo Black con una sonrisa que hizo al otro par molestarse.

Sin embargo, nadie pudo responder nada, comenzó el repique de campanas en L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres anunciando el final del evento, era la hora de partir de las escuelas invitadas.

- Y la campana dio el final de la pelea… - murmuró White y ambas se quitaron de encima del otro par. – Nos veremos después, Cure Egret.

- Lo mismo digo, Cure Bloom, quizá después vayamos a visitarlas a su distrito… - se despidió Black con una sonrisa.

- Dense prisa o sus compañeras de escuela se preocuparan por ustedes – continuó y enseguida miró al otro grupo. – Ustedes cuídense, no están heridas de gravedad, solo necesitan descansar un poco. Con su permiso - finalizó White, solo para que las dos se fueran corriendo entre la arboleda.

Bloom y Egret se sentaron, un poco adoloridas del apretado abrazo en el que las tenían, las demás chicas ya estaban mejor y en una pieza, así como la pequeña Milk, que ya había recuperado el conocimiento. Lo cierto era que no estaban heridas, solo algo maltratadas gracias a los potentes golpes.

- ¿Hyuga-san y Mishou-san, verdad? – preguntó Dream con una sonrisa.

- Podemos presentarnos propiamente de regreso, vamos – dijo Egret con semblante dulce. – ¿Están bien?

- Nada para alarmarse, no tenemos heridas graves a decir verdad – respondió Aqua un poco perpleja. – Ninguna de ellas nos hirió de gravedad, solo nos querían fuera de combate.

- Mas bien se estaban burlando de nosotras – refunfuñó Rouge, aun molesta.

Regresaron a sus identidades civiles mientras las mascotas tomaban forma humana nuevamente. No les quedaba demasiado tiempo para conversar con Saki y Mai, pero Natsu les dio un dispositivo parecido a un móvil para poder comunicarse. Aun así alcanzaron a presentarse como era debido.

- Soy Nozomi Yumehara, de tercero grado de Secundaria – se presentó la chica ya completamente recuperada y con sus ánimos habituales.

- Soy Rin Natsuki, pero creo que eso ya lo sabían – sonrió la jugadora. – Voy en el mismo grado que Nozomi.

- Yo soy Urara Kusagano de segundo grado de secundaria, seguro me vieron en el concierto – rió la rubia con semblante alegre.

- Y a veces en la televisión – dijo Saki con una enorme sonrisa.

- Karen Minazuki a su servicio, voy en primero de preparatoria – se presentó Karen con toda propiedad.

- Y yo soy Komachi Akimoto, estoy en el mismo grupo de Karen – dijo la chica de cabellera verde con una voz suave.

Por su parte los seres mágicos se presentaron, pero para Saki y Mai fue un poco complicado entender y distinguir entre sus formas normales y las humanas, eso era algo nuevo para el par… sin mencionar que para Saki todos sus nombres sonaban "deliciosos".

- Me llamo Saki Hyuga – se presentó de nueva cuenta chica, blandía una sonrisa enorme. – Estoy en tercero en la Secundaria Yuunagi, en el club de Softball.

- Y yo soy Mai Mishou, un placer. Voy en el mismo grupo de Saki, soy parte del Club de Arte – se presentó enseguida la chica de cabello azulado.

Luego fue el turno de los pequeños espíritus de presentarse, Coco y los demás ya los conocían. Ya habría tiempo para conocerse mejor y con más calma. Debido a que estaban a nada de subir a su autobús quedaron en platicar por la noche por los comunicadores, después de todo Saki pasaría esa noche en casa de Mai. Natsu planeaba hacer comunicadores personalizados para ellas dos como los que tenían las chicas y así mantenerse en contacto constante.

Mientras, en el autobús de Verone todo eran risas y pláticas en baja voz, la mayoría dormía un poco aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche que ya tenían encima. Nagisa y Honoka estaban en los asientos del fondo, una al lado de la otra, Nagisa descansando en el hombro de Honoka, Honoka limpiando un poco el puño derecho de Nagisa.

- Eso fue un poco imprudente – le regañó luego de dar un pequeño beso a uno de los nudillos quemados.

- Lo sé, pero estoy segura que lucí genial recibiendo el fuego con el puño – rió Nagisa. – Además se cura solo, para mañana no quedará ni marca. Ya casi no me duele.

- Nagisa – musitó Honoka con el ceño graciosamente fruncido. – Aunque tienes razón, se cura solo.

- ¿Qué te parece si después vamos de paseo a Clover Town? – preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa cómplice. – Escuché que preparan unas donas muy buenas y quiero probarlas.

- Sólo si pasamos a comprar unos libros antes, si dejo que comiences a comer no nos dará tiempo de comprar nada antes de que vayamos a presentarnos con nuestras siguientes… compañeras – respondió Honoka con un gesto similar y un semblante ensombrecido.

- Hecho.

A la íntima sombra del fondo del autobús, ambas chicas compartieron un beso breve pero apasionado, uno que prometía muchos más cuando estuvieran en casa y a solas.

En el observatorio de los Mishou, Saki y Mai estaban metidas en un futón apenas suficiente para ambas, pero no era como si les molestase estar muy cerca la una de la otra. Tenían el comunicador prendido sobre una de las almohadas y terminaban de escuchar lo sucedido desde que Dream y su equipo pelearon con ese ser oscuro llamado "Zakenna", hasta donde pelearon con Black y White.

- Me preocupa que a Mipple y a Mepple les halla pasado algo-coco – sonó la voz de Coco. – Ellos son los guardianes de Black y White, además algo raro pasa en el Jardín de la Luz, Syrup no pudo ir-coco, parece que la dimensión está bloqueada por un muro de energía. Es imposible contactar a la Reina. Esto puede ser malo-coco.

- Entonces es posible que estén siendo controladas por alguna energía oscura – supuso Mai. – Sus presencias se sienten extrañas y pesadas.

- Daban la impresión de no ser sinceras del todo en sus palabras, pude sentirlo – dijo Nozomi con tono que tenía un dejo de tristeza. – Como si no fueran ellas las que hablaran.

Silencio. Se escucharon algunos suspiros, luego algunos insultos de Kurumi hacia las chicas en cuestión.

- Mencionaron algo de ir a buscar a los otros grupos de Pretty Cure. Dijeron algo sobre Clover Town – recordó Rin.

- Ahí está nuestro amigo, el príncipe Tart-nuts – respondió Nuts de inmediato. – Tiene a cuatro guerreras bajo su cuidado, ellas son las guardianas de Chiffon, la fuente de conocimientos Infinita… nuts – su voz se apagó de golpe al darse cuenta de algo terrible.

- ¡Es posible que quieran llevarse a Chiffon-coco! – exclamó Coco de repente y con horror.

- Si es un enemigo controlándolas, entonces tiene sentido que busquen a Chiffon-lapi – intervino el Espíritu de las Flores. – Si se apoderan de ella será terrible-lapi.

- Y si esas Pretty Cures se contienen de pelear con Black y White como lo hicimos nosotras, entonces les será muy simple apoderarse de Chiffon – dijo Karen.

- Creo que nosotros no teníamos nada que les pudiera servir-coco.

Coco y Nuts decidieron ir a buscar a Tart a primera hora por la mañana para ponerlo sobre aviso, ya después él se encargaría de tener a sus chicas listas y alerta.

- Aun así, no quiero pelear con Black y White – dijo Nozomi de repente, llamando la atención de todos. – No sé cómo, pero pude sentir algo dentro de ellas. Es posible que el enemigo que las controla quiere que les hagamos daño.

- Eso también es muy posible – dijo Mai con un tono algo abrumado.

- Lo único que podemos hacer mientras es encontrar a los demás grupos de Pretty Cure y ponerlas sobre aviso, nosotras no tenemos nada que les sirva, y creo que ustedes tampoco, chicas – comentó Karen a Saki y Mai.

- No, nosotras ya no tenemos nada que pudiera usarse – respondió Saki. – De todos modos tenemos que prepararnos, Black y White van a volver a pelear con nosotras.

- Esas dos chicas funcionan casi como Bloom y Egret-lapi, Black y White también se requieren la una a la otra para sacar todo su potencial-lapi – explicó el espíritu de las flores. – Aunque ellas tienen una dependencia mutua mucho más fuerte.

- Por separado solamente pelean cuerpo a cuerpo-chopi, no pueden sacar todo su potencial si no están en contacto físico-chopi – continuó el espíritu de ave.

- Si las separamos entonces debería ser más sencillo – murmuró Komachi. – Usaron su ataque mágico hasta que se tomaron de la mano, su poder de pelea es muy básico. Aunque eso se compensa con esa enorme fuerza y velocidad que tienen – agregó, recordando a la perfección lo doloroso que había sido pelear con ellas.

- Si atacamos en grupo solamente tendremos que mantenerlas separadas y será sencillo someterlas. Así podremos ver qué las tiene controladas y las sacaremos del hechizo – continuó Karen con voz segura y animada.

- Aunque eso suene a un buen plan, será complicado hacerlo-coco – intervino el príncipe de inmediato y de nueva cuenta. – Todas las Pretty Cure nacen con un sello de protección que evita que se ataquen las unas a las otras con todo su potencial-coco. Aunque no estoy muy seguro si ellas tienen o no roto ese sello, no las lastimaron de gravedad después de todo-coco. Lo que podríamos hacer en todo caso, sería separarlas. Así no podrán pelear con todo su potencial-coco.

Saki miró a Mai un momento, ésta sintió su mirada y volvió su atención a ella. Tomaron sus manos con fuerza. Separar a Black y a White era una idea que podría funcionar en teoría, pero las chicas sabían que las cartas podrían voltearse en su contra si sus oponentes caían en la desesperación de buscarse la una a la otra. Ellas sabían de eso. De las veces que sus enemigos habían logrado separarlas, Saki y Mai hicieron hasta lo imposible por juntarse nuevamente.

- No creo que sea una buena idea separarlas, podría ser peligroso para nosotras – dijo Mai con un tono algo serio. Los demás le pusieron atención. – Si Black y White funcionan como nosotras y se necesitan la una a la otra, entonces el lazo que las une es muy fuerte. Si las separamos sería sencillo debilitarlas, pero…

- Se buscarán la una a la otra y harán lo que sea por estar junto a su compañera – continuó Saki. – Si antes no atacaron para herir, si las separamos y se desesperan, entonces podrían herirnos de gravedad. – Apretó la mano de Mai. – No estar junto a tu compañera es una desesperación horrible y dejas de pensar en tu propia seguridad para buscarla.

Silencio. Tenía sentido lo que decían, Saki y Mai sabían de lo que hablaban cuando ellas también dependían mucho la una de la otra.

- Propongo unirnos a las demás Pretty Cures, tenemos que encontrarlas antes que Black y White y explicarles la situación, – dijo Karen – podrán ser fuertes, pero para dos guerreras con poderes básicos sería complicado pelear contra tantas oponentes a la vez. Solo tenemos que dejarlas fuera de combate y podremos ayudarlas. Deberíamos ser capaces de vencerlas a pesar del sello de protección que tenemos.

- Eso suena a un mejor plan – rió Saki – no recomiendo separarlas, podría salirnos muy cara esa estrategia.

Luego de planearlo un poco, Syrup se encargaría de contactar y entregar el mensaje de alerta a los guardianes de las demás Pretty Cures, Nuts revisaría la lista de cosas importantes, además de Chiffon, que los otros grupos podrían tener en sus manos y que seguramente Black y White buscarían. Si todo salía bien, entonces el fin de semana podrían ir a Clover Town a conocer a sus compañeras guerreras. Según los seres mágicos había dos grupos más activos y que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear.

Uno de ellos era el que protegía a Chiffon, eran cuatro guerreras bastante versátiles: Peach, Berry, Pine y Passion. El otro grupo era guardián del Gran Árbol de los Corazones, cuatro guerreras bajo el cuidado y supervisión de Couppe, el hada legendaria, y Cure Flower, una Pretty Cure retirada y que por sí misma había protegido al mundo hacía varias décadas, el grupo activo era de cuatro chicas: Blossom, Marine, Sunshine y Moonlight; ésta última reconocida como una guerrera muy fuerte y con mucha experiencia.

- Iremos a su distrito mañana, no tenemos otros planes y creo que sería muy agradable conversar por un rato de algo que no sean peleas – dijo Saki. – Ya después planearemos una visita a Clover Town, ¿dónde las vemos?

- Cuando lleguen pregunten por "Natts House", ahí viven Coco, Nuts, Milk y Syrup – respondió Nozomi enseguida, sonaba muy emocionada. – Nosotras no vivimos demasiado lejos y llegaremos de inmediato.

- No les damos hora de llegada porque Saki siempre se queda dormida y es normal que lleguemos tarde a todos lados – comentó Mai, haciendo a las demás reír y a Saki sonrojarse.

- ¡Mai, no tenías porqué decirles eso! – exclamó Saki con una voz bastante apenada.

- No es para tanto, para eso tenemos a Nozomi, ella se pierde sola y tampoco llegamos temprano a ningún lado – dijo Rin con tono malicioso.

- ¡Rin-chan! – gritó Nozomi igualmente apenada. – Bueno, nos veremos mañana chicas, ¡está decidido!

Hubo risas, luego algunos comentarios al azar para calmar los ánimos y enseguida se despidieron. Saki enterró su cara en la almohada. Estaba agotada. La pelea había sido extraña, el festival le había quitado bastante energía y ahora tenían una nueva pelea en manos. Al menos por esa ocasión no estarían solas. Volteó ligeramente el rostro y vio que Mai tenía su mirada fija en el techo, igualmente perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Sonrió.

- Mai…

La aludida reaccionó y volvió su atención a su compañera. Sus manos aun estaban juntas, Saki apretó un poco más el gesto y le dedicó a Mai una enorme sonrisa. La artista le devolvió un gesto similar.

- Felicidades por ganar el torneo amistoso, jugaste muy bien – dijo la dibujante en voz baja.

- Felicidades por la mención honorífica de tu cuadro, lo mereces – respondió la jugadora.

La mirada que compartían era intensa, devota, como si nada más existiera en ese momento. Flappy y Choppy tomaron forma normal y salieron al techo del observatorio a mirar las estrellas, se molestaron en no hacer ningún ruido ni hacerse notar al salir; aunque no importaba demasiado, Saki y Mai ni se percataron cuando ellos se fueron.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de la privacidad que sus guardianes les habían otorgado, Saki sonrió y se colocó encima de Mai, tomándola por sorpresa. Sus grandes manos tomaron las de Mai y las apresó con gentileza, colocándolas por encima de su cabeza.

- Es una suerte que tus padres no estén y que Kazuya-san se haya quedado en casa de unos amigos, ¿verdad? – murmuró Saki muy cerca del rostro de Mai, casi rozando sus labios mientras hablaba.

- Saki… - la artista estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas.

- Me he estado conteniendo toda ésta semana por lo del festival – continuó, enredando su dedos con los de su compañera. – Pero hoy tenemos toda la noche.

Un suspiro abandonó la boca de Mai, dibujó una tímida sonrisa y miró a la jugadora de manera dulce.

- Solo espero que podamos dormir un poco – murmuró Mai, disfrutando del contacto y con el cuerpo temblando por anticipado ante lo que estaba por pasar, – no quiero que estemos adormiladas cuando vayamos a ver a nuestras nuevas amigas.

- No prometo nada – dijo Saki antes de callar la boca de su compañera con sus labios.

Era un nuevo día en Clover Town y Miki estaba particularmente emocionada. Se encontraba en el anfiteatro de la ciudad con Inori. Love y Setsuna estaban en camino y no tardarían en llegar. Inori podía notar la emoción de su amiga y miró la revista que ésta tenía en sus manos. En la portada brillaba una figura esbelta y una sonrisa adorable, se trataba de Momoka Kurumi, una gran modelo profesional. La agencia de Momoka había contactado con Miki para hacer unas fotografías juntas para la siguiente edición de la revista.

Eso era un verdadero pedestal para su carrera en el mundo de modelaje profesional, sin mencionar que admiraba muchísimo a Momoka Kurumi.

- Pensé que verías a Kurumi-san hasta el día de la sesión, pero es una suerte que puedas conocerla antes – comentó Inori tomando la revista de entre las manos de Miki.

- Se supone que todo deba hacerse entre nuestras agencias y representantes, pero supe que ella de verdad quería venir a conocer un poco. La agencia me pidió estar con ella y unas amigas suyas que va a traer de paseo. Creen que si ella y yo nos llevamos bien, entonces la sesión de fotos saldrá mucho mejor – dijo Miki con una sonrisa enorme.

- Parece ser una chica muy agradable – sonrió Inori al ver algunas de las fotos de Momoka. – Y es muy guapa.

Ese día lo tenían reservado para pasear con Momoka Kurumi y algunas amigas suyas que irían de visita a la ciudad. Afortunadamente Miki tenía a Love, a Inori y a una recién llegada Setsuna para amenizar mejor el paseo. Hasta donde sabía, Momoka Kurumi iría con su hermana menor y algunas amigas, el grupo sería de cinco personas contando a la modelo. Sería un paseo bastante entretenido. Moría por preguntarle muchas cosas a Momoka.

- ¡Miki-tan! – gritó Love desde la entrada del anfiteatro, llevaba a Setsuna de la mano y obviamente habían hecho una veloz carrera para llegar a tiempo, prueba de ello era que Setsuna había llegado casi sin aire.

- Un minuto a tiempo – sonrió Inori. – Tenemos que ir a la estación del tren a recibirlas, llegarán en media hora, así que vamos con buen tiempo.

- Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con esto, chicas – dijo Miki con una ligera inclinación. – No sé que haría sin ustedes.

- ¡Para eso estamos las amigas! – exclamó Love. – ¡Y como ya tenemos a Setsuna de vuelta, entonces todas juntas podremos conseguir la felicidad!

- Love, eso no tuvo mucho sentido… - murmuró Miki.

Inori y Setsuna rieron ligeramente, luego de eso las cuatro fueron camino a la estación de trenes.

Setsuna tenía una semana de haber regresado a Clover Town. Su hogar, Laberinto, tenía una estabilidad y tranquilidad bien merecida y Setsuna consideró seriamente en volver a la ciudad. Extrañaba mucho a Love, a la familia de ésta y a sus amigas Inori y Miki. Las echaba mucho de menos. Cabía mencionar que Setsuna no avisó que volvería, así que tomó por sorpresa a todos. Fue nuevamente bienvenida como la hija adoptiva de la familia Momozono, reinscrita a la escuela para el tercer año de secundaria y como miembro del grupo de baile Clover junto con sus tres amigas.

Eso, según palabras de Love, había sido "conseguir la felicidad completa".

- ¿Y dónde están Tart y los demás? – preguntó Love con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Tart-san, Chiffon-chan y Azukina-san están con Kaoru-chan – respondió Inori. – Desde que llegaron hace algunos días tenían muchas ganas de ir a comer donas y fue imposible detenerlos.

- No los culpo, esas donas sí que hacen feliz a la gente – suspiró Love mientras la boca se le hacía agua de solo recordar el sabor de las donas de Kaoru-chan.

- Love-chan, si sigues agarrando así a Setsuna-chan le vas a arrancar la mano – comentó Inori con un gesto apenado al ver que su amiga no había soltado a la chica en todo el camino.

- Pues no veo que ella se queje mucho, Bukki – murmuró Miki al ver el gesto permanentemente inalterable de la chica.

Setsuna aun tenía mucho que aprender sobre habilidades sociales y demostración de sentimientos. Por suerte tenía a Love disponible todo el día y todos los días, con ella aprendería rápido. Aunque ese día en particular Love lucía muy contenta. Setsuna iba en silencio como siempre, aunque se adivinaba una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Soy yo o a ustedes dos les pasó algo bueno? – supuso Miki en voz alta.

- Algo muy bueno – sonrió Love. – Pero es un secre-

- Love me dio un beso anoche y dijo que me quería – informó Setsuna con la misma tranquilidad de quien dice la hora a alguien que amablemente la preguntó.

Love se petrificó de la pena, Miki e Inori se quedaron de una pieza por la sorpresa y la falta de aparente emoción con la que Setsuna dijo eso. Miki la tomó por los hombros para animarla a caminar mientras Inori se llevaba a una petrificada Love.

- Setsuna, ese tipo de cosas debes guardarlas como secreto. No porque sea algo malo, si no porque el amor de pareja es algo… privado – explicó Miki de manera simple y directa para evitar que Love tuviera otro ataque de pena como ese.

- Entiendo – respondió Setsuna con total tranquilidad.

- Felicidades, Love-chan – murmuró Inori mientras aun ayudaba a Love a andar.

- G-gracias, Bukki… - balbuceó Love.

Al llegar a la estación Miki le recordó de nueva cuenta a Setsuna ser un poco más discreta. Sabía que sería muy complicado explicarle, y que ella entendiera, sobre algunas cosas que la sociedad aun no entendía con respecto al amor entre personas del mismo género. Sabía que Setsuna no se complicaba demasiado, así que ella estaría bien con el argumento de que el amor era algo privado. Ella e Inori acordaron secretamente interrogar a Love sobre ese asunto con lujo de detalles y a la mínima oportunidad.

Llegaron cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que la esbelta figura de Momoka Kurumi saliera de tren recién llegado, atrayendo la atención de muchos. La chica pareció buscar a su alrededor y pronto notó a Miki. Momoka corrió hasta ella agitando un brazo.

- ¿Miki Aono, verdad? – preguntó la chica con una dulce sonrisa. – Un gusto conocerte.

- El placer es mío, Kurumi-san – respondió Miki con evidentes nervios y la emoción a flor de piel.

- "Kurumi-san" suena muy formal, si vamos a trabajar juntas lo mejor es ser un poco más informales, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Momoka con otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

- ¿Momoka…-senpai? – preguntó la joven con una apenada sonrisa.

- Me agrada como suena eso, Miki-chan.

Detrás de Momoka llegaron cuatro chicas. Una de ellas bastante alta, usaba lentes y que parecía de la edad de Momoka, una chica algo bajita y que obviamente era la hermana menor de la modelo, tras ésta iba una chica de lentes con cabello largo y rosado, y por último un atractivo chico vestido de mezclilla y cargando algunas maletas.

- Momoka-senpai, te presento a mis amigas – dijo enseguida Miki. – Ella es Momozono Love, ella es Yamabuki Inori y ella es Higashi Setsuna. Las cuatro somos el grupo de baile "Clover".

- Escuché de eso también – miró a las tres chicas y les sonrió. – Un placer conocerlas, chicas. Ellas vienen conmigo – enseguida señaló a sus acompañantes – les presento a mi hermanita…

- ¡Me llamo Erika! – se anunció sola la chica y era más que evidente su animoso estado y su carácter fuerte.

- Ah… ah… ¡Hanasaki Tsubomi, un gusto! – se presentó la de lentes con bastantes nervios.

- Yo soy Tsukikage Yuri, un placer conocerlas – siguió la chica alta con semblante serio.

- Y yo soy Myoudouin Itsuki, mucho gusto – se presentó el chico con aterciopelada voz.

De pronto Miki y compañía se quedaron pensando un momento. Momoka había dicho "ellas", lo que quería decir que ese chico no era un chico, si no una chica. Se miraron entre sí al darse cuenta y prefirieron no comentar nada. Por suerte las visitas no parecieron percatarse de ello.

- ¿Nos vamos, Momoka-senpai? – preguntó Miki con singular alegría.

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Las llevaremos a comer las mejores donas de toda la ciudad! – exclamó Love. – Les van a encantar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el numeroso grupo platicara de manera animada. Se habían entendido muy bien, como si ya se conocieran desde antes. Sentían las presencias especiales y fuertes que tenían las otras, quizá con excepción de Momoka, cuya presencia y aura eran bastante normales.

Mientras, en el puesto de donas, Kaoru tenía una tarde tranquila con sus pequeños invitados que degustaban donas en el interior del camión.

- ¡Qué felicidad! – exclamó Tart luego de su décima dona. – Kaoru-han, eres el mejor.

- ¡Lo sé, amigo, lo sé! – respondió el hombre con una inmensa sonrisa. – ¡Ah, clientes! Guarden silencio, amiguitos – dijo en voz baja a Tart, Azukina y Chiffon. – ¡Señoritas, bienvenidas! ¿Cuántas donas les sirvo?

- ¡Una de cada sabor, solo para comenzar! – exclamó la juguetona voz de Nagisa.

- Nagisa, comes mucho – le regañó su compañera en voz baja y con toda propiedad.

- Honoka, tú necesitas comer un poco más y disfrutar la comida.

-¡Ja, les aseguro que disfrutarán mis donas, señoritas! ¡Salen dos órdenes con felicidad extra!

Nagisa y Honoka tomaron asiento mientras esperaban sus donas. Había sido una buena idea ir temprano a Clover Town, luego de comer buscarían a sus otras compañeras. Además ellas sabían que muy cerca de ahí había presencias de seres mágicos. Las cosas simplemente no podrían estar mejor.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 4 **_**Todas juntas**_

Luego de un rato de caminar por las coloridas calles de Clover Town vieron un parque amplio y, en una zona visible, el local de donas móvil de Kaoru. Ese día en particular no había mucha gente. Algunas personas solo pidieron órdenes para llevar y en las mesas un par de chicas comían una importante cantidad de donas. Nadie las culpaba de ello, eran deliciosas.

Momoka y sus amigas parecían maravilladas de lo linda que era la ciudad y en todo el camino no habían parado de hacer comentarios al respecto. El aroma de las donas recién hechas las atacó apenas estuvieron a unos veinte metros de distancia del local.

- ¡Kaoru-chan! – gritó Love desde la distancia.

- ¡Qué bien huele! – exclamó Erika al mismo tiempo que su estómago pedía comida con gruñidos.

- Tienes razón, huele delicioso – comentó Tsubomi con una sonrisa.

- Tenemos suerte que no tenga tanta gente, hay veces que uno no puede ni pasar – comentó Inori con una linda sonrisa.

En el cielo, Chypre, Coffret y Potpurrí habían estado siguiendo a las chicas todo el viaje. Esa vez prefirieron volar a ir en calidad de muñecos de peluche. Se habían tomado un descanso para visitarlas y qué mejor que ver una ciudad nueva desde el cielo. Al ver que el grupo se detenía en un local de donas, las hadas se las arreglaron para quedarse escondidos cerca de unos árboles. Fue cuando pudieron sentir presencias mágicas bastante familiares.

Ya más de cerca al grupo de chicas fue cuando percibieron el poder de pequeños seres mágicos, varios de ellos en los estuches de los móviles de la modelo y sus tres amigas, las otras presencias estaban dentro del camión de donas. Sin contener su curiosidad, y cuidando de no llamar la atención, las hadas volaron hasta el puesto donde notaron algunas presencias conocidas.

- ¡Tart! – exclamó en voz no muy alta Coffret.

- ¡Ah, chicos! – sonrió el príncipe con mucha alegría y sorpresa y abrazó a Chypre y a Coffret. – Cuánto tiempo, hacía mucho que nos los veía. ¿Recuerdan a Azukina?

- Por supuesto, tan linda como siempre – respondió Chypre tomando las manos de la prometida de Tart.

- ¿Y ese pequeño de ahí? – preguntó Azukina mirando a Potpurrí.

- ¡Soy Potpurrí! – se presentó la pequeña hada.

Chiffon parecía feliz también, cosa que demostraba con abrazos y flotando por todo su espacio. Las hadas se acomodaron con ellos para comer algunas donas que les habían ofrecido.

- Tart-sama, recuerde el mensaje que nos dejó Syrup-kun – comentó Azukina de repente.

- ¡Ah, cierto! – miró a las hadas. – Coco y Nuts dicen que tenemos problemas, chicos. Algo malo parece pasar en el Jardín de la Luz, Cure Black y Cure White están siendo controladas por algo y atacaron al grupo que ellos cuidan, y también pelearon con las guardianas de la Tierra de las Fuentes. Según el mensaje, planean venir aquí y parece que quieren llevarse a Chiffon, lo mejor será que avisen a sus chicas también.

- ¿Las tuyas ya están al tanto? – preguntó Coffret con preocupación.

- El mensaje apenas llegó, ellas tienen una cita ahora mismo y no he podido decirles aun.

Era cierto. Syrup no tenía demasiado tiempo de haberse ido y, para mala suerte, había ido en camino donde Cure Flower, solamente la encontraría a ella porque las demás estaban justo en Clover Town.

- Tsubomi y las demás están aquí – mencionó Chypre señalando a las mesas frente al local. – Y creo que las demás chicas son tuyas, ¿verdad? –Tart asintió. – Qué bueno que nos avisaron a tiempo.

- Entonces solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado – comentó Tart con más tranquilidad. – Creo que más por la tarde podremos decirles todo, necesitamos que el público que se vaya – señaló a algunos clientes de Kaoru. – Veo a cinco chicas con ustedes, una de ellas no es una Pretty Cure, ¿verdad?

- Momoka sabe de la identidad de sus amigas, así que puede escuchar – informó Coffret con tranquilidad. – Solo hay que esperar a que la demás gente se vaya.

- De acuerdo. Debemos tener en alerta a las chicas – suspiró Tart, un poco preocupado. – Por lo que Coco y los demás mencionaron en el mensaje, Black y White van en serio. No hay heridos, pero los habrá si no descubrimos qué tienen esas chicas.

Mientras los guardianes intercambiaban comentarios y posibles teorías sobre lo que pasaba, en las mesas, el grupo de nueve platicaba de todo un poco. Desde lo linda que era la ciudad, hasta lo bien que saldría la sesión de fotos del domingo, todo acompañado por varias órdenes de donas que las chicas no se cansaban de comer. Kaoru les llevó algunas bebidas y dijo un par de malos chistes, para pena de Love, Miki e Inori; Setsuna y Yuri fueron las únicas que se rieron.

Tampoco faltaron algunos clientes que, al reconocer a Momoka, le pidieron un autógrafo y algunas fotos con sus móviles.

Los planes eran que las chicas se quedaran en un hotel pequeño de la ciudad para esperar al equipo de producción de la revista al día siguiente, pero apenas comentaron sobre lo de regresar al hotel al acabar el paseo, Love tomó la palabra.

- Momoka-san, lo estuvimos platicando y nos quedaremos en casa de Miki-tan, ¡como en una pijamada! – exclamó la chica. – Ustedes se pueden quedar también, nos encantaría seguir platicando.

Momoka miró a sus acompañantes en espera de su opinión.

- Yo iré a donde vayan ustedes – comentó Itsuki.

- Yo voy a donde me lleves – murmuró Yuri entre bocados a su dona.

- A mi no me molestaría seguir platicando con ellas – dijo Tsubomi con gesto alegre.

- ¡Sí, una pijamada, entre más personas es más divertido! ¡Vamos, Momo-nee!

La modelo miró a sus anfitrionas y asintió en total acuerdo, para alegría de Miki y compañía. Ya con menos prisa encima siguieron la agradable plática. Más clientes iban y venían, las risas del grupo eran contagiosas y de pronto Tsubomi tomó la palabra.

- Ah, Erika, ¿no tenías algo que mostrarle a Miki-san? – preguntó Tsubomi a su amiga. – Me comentaste que…

La aludida tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, luego enrojeció y le hizo una llave al cuello a Tsubomi para callarla. Eso era clara señal de que estaba muy apenada, al menos a los ojos de Momoka, Yuri e Itsuki; las demás se quedaron expectantes.

- ¡No es nada! – dijo Erika con una risa nerviosa.

- La… libreta… de… bocetos… - alcanzó a decir Tsubomi y sujetó a Erika. – Los modelos… para… Miki-san…

Itsuki tomó el bolso de Erika y sacó la libreta ante el terror de ésta, más cuando se la extendió a Miki y a sus amigas.

- Son los diseños que Erika hizo pensando en ti, Miki-san – informó Itsuki con total tranquilidad.

- Veamos entonces – sonrió la chica mientras tomaba la libreta y le daba una hojeada, sus amigas se asomaron por detrás de ella.

- ¡Woa! – Love parecía maravillada. – ¡Son muy buenos, Erika! – no pasó demasiado antes de que todas le hablaran con total confianza a la chica más joven.

- ¿De verdad los hiciste tú? – preguntó Miki, bastante sorprendida, Erika y su grupo asintieron al mismo tiempo a la pregunta. – Son increíbles. Tienes mucho talento, te felicito. – La miró y le sonrió ampliamente. – Sería todo un honor si me dejaras usar alguno de tus diseños.

El sonrojo de Erika se convirtió en alegría, aunque sin abandonar del todo la pena. Se deshizo del agarre de Tsubomi y trató de hablar con la confianza de siempre.

- ¡Tengo material, para mañana tendrás uno de esos vestidos, Miki-san, el que más te guste!

- ¡Éste, éste! – exclamó Love señalando uno de listones azules.

- Mejor éste otro – decía Inori señalando un modelo un par de páginas más adelante.

- Creo que éste de aquí te sentaría bien – comentó Setsuna con ojos críticos.

Y mientras el cuarteto discutía sobre la ropa, el local de donas finalmente se liberó de clientes. Un par de chicas se retiraron a mitad de la discusión del modelo de ropa a elegir, dejando al grupo de nueve solo en el área. Kaoru salió del local, pensaba cerrar temprano gracias a que la última pareja de chicas se llevó una orden bastante numerosa de donas.

- Me temo que hoy cierro temprano, chicas, y seguro tendrán mucho de qué hablar con los amigos – señaló a su local, obviamente refiriéndose a las criaturas mágicas.

Solo Love y sus amigas entendieron el último comentario de Kaoru, las demás se quedaron con el rostro lleno de confusión y miraron a sus anfitrionas con gesto expectante.

- ¡Chicas, hay algo serio de lo que tenemos que hablar, vamos al anfiteatro, tendremos una junta de emergencia! – exclamó Tart saliendo de un salto del local y sacándole menudo susto a las invitadas.

- ¡Un animal que habla! – gritó Erika abrazándose con fuerza a Tsubomi.

- ¿Es un hurón? – preguntó Tsubomi con tono aterrado y abrazada, a su vez, de Itsuki.

Momoka, por su lado, había brincado sobre Yuri y la apretaba al grado de casi asfixiarla, mientras ésta mantenía el gesto más tranquilo de todo su grupo. Kaoru rió ruidosamente y comenzó a limpiar las mesas y recoger las sillas. Detrás de Tart salió Chiffon, Azukina y las tres hadas.

- ¿Ustedes también son…? – preguntó Yuri a medias, pues una emocionada Love respondió antes.

- ¡Sí, somos Pretty Cures! – la chica estaba absolutamente emocionada. – Ya decía yo que ustedes tenían una presencia especial.

- Yo no soy una Pretty Cure – dijo Momoka alzando la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿No hay problema con ella escuche? – preguntó Yuri.

- No, ninguno, vamos al anfiteatro, chicas, no queda demasiado tiempo y esto debí decírselos hace horas – continuó Tart y el grupo se dirigió al anfiteatro luego de despedirse de Kaoru.

Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba vacío. Las chicas tomaron los primeros asientos, las criaturas mágicas se colocaron en el escenario a fin de tener toda la atención de las guerreras. Miki no lucía muy contenta, no le agradaba la idea de tener que conocer a Momoka Kurumi en una situación de peligro, pero deber era deber y solo le quedaba pelear con todo. Inori parecía apurada, estaba sentada junto a Miki y apretaba su móvil contra su pecho. Enseguida estaban Love y Setsuna de la mano, Love muy emocionada de estar junto a otras Pretty Cures, y Setsuna atenta a lo que estaba por decir Tart.

En cuanto al otro grupo, Momoka solo estaba expectante, ella se puso al tanto de todo ese asunto de las Pretty Cure luego de que Yuri y las chicas le platicaran todo, sabía que sería una misión importante y solo le quedaba apoyarlas. Yuri permanecía seria como de costumbre y no parecía importarle que Momoka estuviera colgada de su brazo. Erika tenía los puños apretados con ansias, ella era una guerrera de corazón y la idea de una nueva pelea con nuevas compañeras la tenía emocionada. Tsubomi estaba junto a su mejor amiga, pero tomada del brazo de Itsuki, lucía preocupada. Itsuki se mantenía firme y en espera del mensaje.

- Primero que nada, deben saber que ustedes no son el único grupo de Pretty Cure que hay – dijo el príncipe a sus chicas y enseguida señaló al otro grupo. – Ellas resguardan el Gran Árbol de los Corazones, que es la fuente de la felicidad del corazón de cada ser vivo en éste universo.

- Y ellas – dijo Chypre señalando al grupo de Tart – son las guardianas del Reino de los Dulces, las protectoras de Chiffon.

- Chiffon es la fuente de conocimientos infinita – continuó Coffret.

En respuesta, Chiffon voló alrededor del escenario y se abrazó de Love, quien la recibió con bastante cariño.

- Otros reinos y mundos tienen sus propias guerreras, guerreras como ustedes. Hay un grupo de cinco que cuida del Reino Palmier y el _Cure Rose Garden_, que son tierras mágicas muy importantes – siguió explicando Tart con relativa calma. Tenía que ir poco a poco antes de darles la noticia más fea. – También está la Tierra de las Fuentes, que es el reino de donde provienen todos los espíritus de la naturaleza, ellos solo tienen dos guerreras, pero son muy poderosas.

- Hay más Pretty Cure en espera de despertar, pero aun no es tiempo de que las conozcan – dijo Coffret.

- El mundo mágico más importante de todos es el Jardín de la Luz – continuó Tart. – Y su Reina es la que le da toda la luz a los mundos. Sin esa Luz no habría Vida, así que es un lugar muy importante para todos nosotros.

- El problema que tenemos ahora mismo, es que las Pretty Cure guardianas del Jardín de la Luz están poseídas por algo – informó Chypre. – Son solo dos guerreras, pero atacaron a las guardianas de la Tierra de las Fuentes y a las del Reino Palmier. Además algo pasa en el Jardín de la Luz, es imposible ir.

Tart miró a Setsuna y asintió. Ésta entendió el mensaje, se soltó de Love un momento y tomó su móvil, invocando a Akarun con un murmuro, sus compañeras estaban atentas, las demás chicas miraban, expectantes.

- Al Jardín de la Luz, por favor – pidió Setsuna en voz baja, una luz roja brilló con fuerza, pero antes de que pasara nada más, la luz reventó en pequeñas luces rojas, tomando por sorpresa a todas. - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Si el poder de teleportación de Akarun no funciona, entonces el muro de energía que rodea el Jardín de la Luz es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos. Algo anda mal ahí y no sabemos qué es – dijo Tart con gravedad. – Al parecer, las Pretty Cures fuera de control están buscando objetos importantes. O al menos eso dijo el mensajero de nuestros amigos de Palmier.

- ¿O sea que podrían llevarse a Chiffon? – preguntó Love, aterrada y apretando un poco más a la pequeña hada entre sus brazos.

- Así parece, esas Pretty Cures están en camino, las demás guerreras ya no tenían nada que ellas pudieran llevarse, así que solo queda Chiffon y algo que ustedes – miró a las otras cuatro guerreras – pudieran estar protegiendo.

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

- Nada que ellas pudieran llevarse así como así – dijo la chica de lentes. – El _Heartcatch Mirage_ es lo único que podrían llevarse, pero está a salvo en el Palacio Pretty Cure y no es un sitio al que podrían entrar fácilmente.

- Entonces podríamos ayudarles a proteger a Chiffon – dijo Tsubomi con tono apurado. – Tenemos que liberar a esas dos guerreras del control del enemigo.

- No será tan fácil – dijo Coffret. – Todas las Pretty Cure están… ah – el hada buscaba la palabra adecuada – programadas para apoyarse las unas a las otras, se reconocen casi de inmediato y pelean juntas, lo tienen en la sangre.

- Es por eso que entre ustedes percibieron esa presencia especial, todas están hechas para pelear juntas, es su instinto – continuó Chypre. – Nunca se atacarán una a la otra al grado de dañarse de gravedad, pueden pelear, sí, pero nunca hacerse daño; mucho menos matarse.

- Lo que sea que esté controlando a esas guerreras, es demasiado fuerte como para que puedan pelear contra esa naturaleza – dijo Tart. – Ellas vienen en serio y hasta donde nos contaron, no se están conteniendo en sus ataques. Ustedes tendrán que pelear contra sus propios instintos si quieren ponerlas fuera de combate. Con palabras no han entendido, hay que darles pelea.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Era una situación complicada de entender. Proteger a Chiffon, pelear contra sus propios instintos de no dañarse las unas a las otras y darle batalla a un par de guerreras controladas por enemigos; enemigos de los que no tenían más pistas. Era una situación poco clara, pero ellas eran guerreras, eran Pretty Cures y pelearían con todo como ya sabían hacerlo. Era su deber y eso todas lo sabían.

- Las demás Pretty Cures vendrán a apoyarnos en la pelea – dijo Chypre – conocerán a más guerreras. Puede que sea una situación difícil, pero se sentirán mejor cuando conozcan al resto de sus compañeras.

- Conocer a más amigas suena emocionante – dijo Love con una enorme sonrisa. Aunque la situación era delicada, la idea de conocer a las demás la hacía feliz. – ¡Si vamos a encontrarnos con más amigas, y tenemos que recuperar a dos amigas más, entonces cuenten conmigo! ¡Todas juntas conseguiremos la felicidad!

- ¡Así se habla! – exclamó Miki, contagiada del entusiasmo de su compañera. – Cuenten conmigo también, pelearé a la perfección como siempre.

- ¡Yo también creo que podemos hacerlo, creo que vamos a recuperar a esas dos amigas con ayuda de todas! – continuó Inori, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Y yo me esforzaré mucho en ésta pelea! – dijo Setsuna con gesto serio.

Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki y Yuri miraron a sus compañeras guerreras con un gesto algo sorprendido, pero igualmente el humor animado las contagió.

- ¡Pelearemos! – exclamó Tsubomi, pero al notar que todos le miraban enrojeció de la pena. Para suerte suya, Erika llegó al rescate tomándola del brazo.

- ¡Que vengan esas dos Pretty Cures! – gritó con entusiasmo. – ¡Si lo único que tenemos que hacer es patearles el trasero para traerlas de vuelta, cuenten conmigo!

Itsuki comenzó a reír, Yuri negó con la cabeza, Momoka sonrió ligeramente y Tsubomi enrojeció más; pero las animadas palabras de Erika provocaron una risa de alegría general que calmó los ánimos de manera significativa. Las risas tardaron un poco en aplacarse y pronto llegó el momento en que se hizo un breve silencio, mismo que fue interrumpido por una voz que nadie del grupo conocía.

- Esas son las palabras que he querido escuchar – sonó un tono divertido de voz. – Parece que fue buena idea venir temprano, Honoka.

- Agradece que te levanté o sería hora que no terminas de comer, Nagisa – respondió una voz más suave y un tanto estricta.

El grupo se puso alerta y buscó por todos lados.

Detrás del escenario se asomaron dos chicas. Una de ellas de pelo castaño y corto, tenía una bolsa de donas en una mano, y una dona a medio comer en la otra; solo vieron cuando comió el resto de su dona de un bocado. La otra chica tenía cabello largo y oscuro, tenía un libro en la mano y algunos más en una bolsa que colgaba de su hombro. Enseguida dejaron sus cosas y se tomaron de la mano.

- ¡Dual Aura Wave! – gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo y una cegadora luz hizo que las demás cerraran los ojos un momento.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a las chicas transformadas en dos Pretty Cures. La de pelo corto ahora lucía un uniforme negro con detalles en rosa, la de pelo oscuro vestía de blanco con detalles en azul. Ambas blandían una sonrisa confiada y altanera.

- ¡Imposible, están aquí! – gritó Tart con un súbito escalofrío.

- ¡Emisaria de la Luz, Cure Black!

- ¡Emisaria de la Luz, Cure White!

- ¡Las guardianas del Jardín de la Luz! – exclamó Coffret y él y sus dos amigas fueron a esconderse tras sus protegidas. – No las sentimos cerca…

El resto de las chicas tenían aun la sorpresa encima, se quedaron quietas viendo a las recién llegadas sin saber exactamente qué hacer de momento. El silencio era tenso. Yuri se colocó frente a Momoka y sacó su _Heart Seed,_ un movimiento en falso y esas chicas atacarían a la mínima oportunidad. No quería que nada le pasara a Momoka o las demás chicas.

- Adelante, transfórmense – dijo White con una sonrisa sorpresivamente amable.

- No es divertido si la pelea es desigual, anden, transfórmense, no atacaremos – dijo Black, sacó otra dona y la comió de una mordida. – Tómense su tiempo, espero que tomen en serio sus propias palabras y nos den una buena batalla.

Mientras Black comía donas con total tranquilidad y White le regañaba en voz baja por sus pocos modales, las demás parecían confusas con esa actitud tan extraña y confiada. Para algunas fue un claro signo de menosprecio, para otras era la señal de que en verdad estaban siendo controladas por algo fuerte. Los seres mágicos aun estaban sorprendidos del rápido asalto de Black y White. Al parecer ellas solo esperaban a que las explicaciones terminaran antes de moverse.

- Momoka, quédate más atrás, no vayas a acercarte – dijo Yuri en voz baja.

- Entendido – respondió la modelo y fue a la parte más alta del anfiteatro.

- ¡Chicas, ahora! – indicó Yuri y ella y sus compañeras se transformaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – ¡La Flor que brilla a la Luz de la Luna, Cure Moonlight!

- ¡La Flor que se extiende en toda la Tierra, Cure Blossom!

- ¡La Flor que se balancea en la Brisa del Océano, Cure Marine!

- ¡La Flor que se baña en la Luz del Sol, Cure Sunshine!

El grupo desprendía una energía poderosa, sus presencias habían ganado poder y respeto a simple vista desde sus últimas batallas; y aunque hacía tiempo que no peleaban, seguían teniendo aquel poder que sobrecogía los corazones de aquellos que las contemplaban. Era la primera vez que Momoka las veía transformarse, y no iba a negar que Yuri se veía muy bien como guerrera; se lo diría después cuando estuvieran en privado. Confiaba en que ella, su hermana y el resto de las chicas salieran victoriosas de esa batalla.

Love y sus amigas contemplaron a sus compañeras y parecían felices y sorprendidas de verlas. Todas sacaron sus móviles y, un tanto aliviadas de que Black y White les dieran tiempo de prepararse, se transformaron sin perder un segundo más. El grupo de cuatro igualmente brilló de forma cegadora y pronto las chicas estuvieron en sus uniformes de batalla. Siguiendo el protocolo que corría por sus venas, se presentaron como era debido ante sus nuevas amigas y sus dos oponentes.

- ¡El Corazón Rosa que es símbolo de Amor! ¡Recién tomada, Cure Peach!

- ¡El Corazón Azul que es símbolo de Esperanza! ¡Recién recogida, Cure Berry!

- ¡El Corazón Amarillo que es símbolo de las Oraciones! ¡Recién cosechada, Cure Pine!

- ¡El Corazón Escarlata que es prueba de la Felicidad! ¡Recién arrancada, Cure Passion!

Silencio. Los dos grupos de chicas miraban al par de manera fija, pero solo pasaron tres segundos antes de que el estómago de Black gruñera con ese familiar sonido que indicaba que estaba hambrienta. Sus oponentes parecieron sorprendidas, White se sonrojó de la pena.

- ¡Black!

- ¡No pude evitarlo! – exclamó la chica de negro en defensa propia. – ¡Los nombres de ellas me dieron hambre! – dijo, señalando a Peach y a su grupo; haciendo que éstas se sorprendieran más, se sonrojaran un poco y que la guerrera de blanco se apenara más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿¡Acabas de comer y te dieron hambre! – reclamó White, ruborizada. Enseguida miró a las demás y se inclinó a manera de disculpa. – ¡Lo siento mucho! – guardó silencio un momento. – Prometo que podrán cobrarse ésta afrenta en la pelea…

Black sonrió ante esas palabras y de inmediato se lanzó a la carga contra el equipo de Moonlight, Blossom, Sunshine y Marine. La rubia reaccionó rápido y colocó un escudo, éste sucumbió ante el poderoso puñetazo de Black pero dio tiempo a que las demás tomaran posiciones de batalla. Marine y Blossom se lanzaron sobre ella con puñetazos y patadas, aunque Black no parecía tener demasiados problemas en lidiar con ambas.

- Más fuerte… usen más fuerza – murmuraba Black con la mirada un tanto enardecida. – ¡Usen la fuerza que dijeron que usarían! – exclamó, extendiendo ambos brazos con fuerza y deshaciéndose de ambas chicas.

Fue el turno de Sunshine para atacar y usó todo su arsenal de técnicas de artes marciales. Pero tenía que admitirlo, Cure Black sabía defenderse muy bien. Moonlight igualmente atacó a Black en conjunto con Sunshine. Mientras, White hacía lo propio con el grupo de Peach. A comparación de su compañera, que recibía y bloqueaba todos los ataques de sus oponentes, la guerrera de blanco los esquivaba todos con movimientos tan ligeros y simples que hizo enojar un poco a sus contendientes.

- ¡Usen más fuerza, pateen mi trasero como dijeron que lo harían! – exclamó Black y de un rodillazo en el estómago mandó a Blossom a volar aprovechando que ésta había atacado con el cuerpo completo.

- ¡Blossom! – gritaron Marine y Sunshine al mismo tiempo.

- ¡No se distraigan! – dijo Moonlight invocando su _Moon Tact_. Intentó usar uno de sus ataques más fuertes, pero aunque la invocación salió de su boca, sintió que su propio ataque salió con menos fuerza de la normal.

Black repelió el rayo plateado y tomó distancia. Moonlight por fin entendió a lo que los demás se referían sobre ese instinto de no dañarse entre ellas. Sunshine y Marine siguieron combatiendo mano a mano contra Black.

- ¡Las sacaré de ese influjo, lo prometo! – exclamó Peach mientras intercambiaba golpes y patadas con White.

- Para eso necesitas más fuerza – respondió White repeliendo un puñetazo de su oponente con una patada, luego de eso la empujó con las palmas de la mano y recibió con otra patada un ataque de Berry.

- ¡No se llevaran a Chiffon-chan! – exclamó Pine llegando desde otro lado e impactando un golpe en un costado de White, pero ésta dejó que la fuerza del golpe la alejara y así minimizar el daño.

- ¡Usen ataques mágicos! – indicó Tart desde su escondite. – ¡Ellas no tienen ataques mágicos por sí solas, no dejen que estén en contacto físico y podrán ganarles!

- ¡Ya escucharon a su guardián, ataquen! – exclamó White luego de un intercambio de golpes con Passion.

Ambos grupos decidieron atacar con ataques mágicos al mismo tiempo. Quizá parecería algo tonto ahora que Black y White lo sabían, pero en lugar de evitar que ellas las atacaran, parecieron listas para recibir los ataques.

Y así fue.

Los múltiples impactos pegaron de lleno en las dos chicas. Salieron volando al fondo del anfiteatro y chocaron y destruyeron algunos asientos de concreto. Pero, para sorpresa suya, fuera de los uniformes dañados y algunos golpes y rasguños, Black y White habían resistido los ataques. Todas sabían el porqué: No estaban al 100% de su poder, más que la resistencia natural de sus contendientes, fue la falta de concentración de poder lo que jugó un gran papel.

Black y White se levantaron y sacudieron un poco sus ropas, listas para seguir con el asalto. Justo en ese momento sonaron varios ataques que ambas ya habían escuchado antes.

- ¡Fire Strike!

- ¡Sapphire Arrows!

- ¡Prism Chain!

- ¡Mint Shield!

- ¡Shooting Star!

- ¡Twin Stream Splash!

Seis ataques fueron directos al par de chicas, que estaban listas para devolver el ataque. En ese momento, tanto el par, como los dos grupos con los que ya habían peleado antes, se dieron cuenta con total horror que Momoka estaba escondida no muy lejos de ellas detrás de un pilar. Las recién llegadas también se percataron de ello al ver a la chica salir corriendo de su escondite, pero era demasiado tarde para detener sus ataques.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Rouge con apuro, sus compañeras estaban aterradas.

- ¡Momoka!

- ¡Momo-nee!

Black miró a White y ambas asintieron. De un saltó se posicionaron frente a Momoka, sabían que no estaban a tiempo de tomarla y quitarse de los ataques. Se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde y solo les quedaba una opción.

- ¡No te muevas! – indicó White a Momoka y junto con su compañera hicieron una especie de cúpula sobre la chica.

- Esto va a doler – murmuró Black con una sonrisa, provocando una risilla en su compañera.

Hubo una explosión, el impacto fue importante, pues trozos de concreto salieron volando en todas direcciones a una velocidad peligrosa. El polvo voló por todos lados y tardó un poco en dispersarse. Cuando fue posible ver la escena había un enorme cráter y, en el centro de éste, Black y White sujetando a una inconsciente pero sana Momoka. Al parecer el ataque combinado sí logró herir al par, pero no parecía nada grave a pesar de estar sangrando; ambas regresaron al fondo del anfiteatro de dos fuertes zancadas luego de dejar delicadamente a la modelo en el suelo.

-Terminaremos esto cuando no haya público, esto es entre ustedes y nosotras – dijo Black con un gesto sorpresivamente serio.

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver – continuó White. – Con su permiso.

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron a gran velocidad de ahí. Las recién llegadas miraron a los otros dos grupos no sin sentirse ligeramente culpables de su imprudencia. Moonlight y Marine fueron a revisar a Momoka y estaba sana, solo inconsciente gracias al impacto y a la sorpresa.

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho! – exclamó Dream con mucho pesar. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, tranquilas – dijo Moonlight con algo más de calma, tranquilizando a las recién llegadas.

- Vayamos a otro lugar y platiquemos, ¿de acuerdo? – intervino Tart. – Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 5 **_**La Luz del Arcoíris**_

El numeroso grupo se encontraba en casa de Miki, que por suerte estaba totalmente libre para su uso. La madre de la chica estaba fuera de la ciudad con unas amistades suyas y no regresaría sino hasta el lunes. Acomodaron a Momoka en el dormitorio de Miki para que se recuperara, no estaba herida, pero era totalmente normal que hubiera perdido el sentido luego del fuerte impacto y el susto que seguramente debió ser el estar en fuego cruzado. Nozomi, Saki y las demás chicas no se cansaban de disculparse, pero como no pasó a mayores, no había nada qué perdonar.

Luego de varias presentaciones… muchas presentaciones, por fin fueron directo al tema: la pelea contra Black y White.

- El que se arriesgaran para salvar a Momoka-san quiere decir que dentro de lo más profundo de su corazón siguen siendo ellas mismas – dijo Tsubomi con la escena bastante clara en mente. – Lo que las controla no las tiene totalmente bajo su poder.

- Creo que por eso no nos han dañado seriamente, es seguro que ellas también tienen ese sello de protección – dijo Mai a Love, Tsubomi y a las recién conocidas amigas – el que impide que nos lastimemos mortalmente. Aunque no se contienen en pelear, tampoco nos dañan de gravedad, aun está activo ese instinto.

- Primero que nada tenemos que llevar a Chiffon a un lugar seguro al que ellas no puedan entrar-coco – dijo el pequeño príncipe. – Creo que eso podría ser lo único que ellas buscan, no pueden entrar al Palacio Pretty Cure ni ir a otros reinos sin conocer la entrada-coco.

Luego de platicarlo un rato más decidieron dejar a Chiffon bajo el cuidado de Flora en el _Cure Rose Garden_, después de todo el único que podía llegar a ese jardín secreto era Syrup. Ahí estaría completamente a salvo y ellas podrían pelear con Black y White con más tranquilidad. Kurumi se ofreció a ir con Syrup para llevar a Chiffon con Flora en caso de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Simple precaución, pero nunca estaba de más a pesar de saber que sus oponentes no tenían la habilidad de volar.

Enseguida, Nuts les dio a todas comunicadores especiales y personalizados para que estuvieran siempre en contacto. Gracias a la magia, sus nuevos comunicadores tenían una pequeña pantalla de video, así como botones muy sencillos para comunicarse con una o varias de las chicas a la vez. Nunca estaba de más ningún detalle.

- Passion-han, me temo que es a ti a quien te pondremos a trabajar más, tu Akarun será muy útil y necesitaremos movernos rápido para cuando Black y White ataquen de nuevo – dijo Tart dirigiéndose a Setsuna.

- ¡Yo me encargo, me esforzaré mucho, lo prometo! – respondió Setsuna con una seguridad total.

- ¡Ahora que tenemos un buen plan, cenemos algo, muero de hambre! – exclamó Nozomi.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre – murmuró Rin, malhumorada, solo para que su estómago también pidiera comida con gruñidos. – Tú ganas, comamos algo.

- ¡Miki-tan, preparemos la cena como lo teníamos planeado! – exclamó Love con el ánimo recuperado. – ¡Bukki, Setsuna, vamos a comprar más ingredientes, tendremos la mejor cena de todas para nuestras nuevas amigas!

- Las acompaño a comprar – se ofreció Karen de inmediato, era una suerte que ella siempre tuviera dinero. – Somos demasiadas y tres de nosotras comen lo de cuatro, cada una, así que no queremos abusar de su hospitalidad.

- Yo también voy – dijo Komachi enseguida levantándose detrás de Karen. – Traeremos mucha comida y entre más manos para ayudar, mejor.

- De acuerdo, vamos – sonrió Love de nueva cuenta.

- Les ayudo a cargar las cosas – se ofreció Itsuki de inmediato y pronto el pequeño grupo salió de la casa.

Las que se quedaron comenzaron a platicar de muchas cosas que no fuera su actual batalla, pese a la situación querían conocerse mejor y ser amigas como era debido. Sus escuelas, sus familias, la zona donde vivían, lo que acostumbraban a hacer, sus actividades favoritas y demás detalles de su vida eran el tema de conversación. Parecía un caos, pero lo cierto era que se entendían muy bien unas con otras.

Yuri se disculpó para ir a ver a Momoka y revisar que estuviera bien. De entrada sabía que no estaba herida, pero aun así no evitaba preocuparse por ella.

Momoka dormía plácidamente y parecía bastante cómoda donde estaba. Yuri suspiró de alivio y se sentó junto a ella. No prendió la luz del cuarto para no despertarla, pero las cortinas abiertas permitían el paso de la luz de la calle y de la luna, dándole a la chica en la cama un efecto francamente encantador; uno del que Yuri fue víctima. Sin pensarlo, acomodó unos mechones de su cabello con delicadeza, buscando no despertarla.

- Lo siento – murmuró en voz muy baja – no pude protegerte de esa pelea – continuó, posando sus dedos ligeramente sobre una de las mejillas de la chica.

Sin retirar su rostro del dulce toque, Momoka abrió los ojos un poco y tomó la mano de Yuri sobre su mejilla.

- Soy yo la que debería disculparse – dijo la chica de repente y sin moverse de su lugar, haciendo respingar a Yuri de la sorpresa. – Sabía que era una situación peligrosa y aún así no me alejé lo suficiente. Fui muy imprudente y puse a todas en un apuro, lo siento mucho, Yuri.

- Momoka…

- Me disculparé con las demás cuando bajemos – sonrió de manera dulce y sin soltar aun la mano de Yuri.

- ¿No te duele nada? – preguntó sin abandonar completamente su preocupación. – ¿La cabeza, alguna parte del cuerpo?

- No, no me duele nada, tranquila – rió sentándose en la cama. – Esas chicas me protegieron con sus cuerpos, el impacto fue mínimo… se sintió como si me hubieran empujado, fue todo.

- ¿Segura? – insistió la chica de lentes tomando a Momoka por ambas mejillas.

La modelo asintió varias veces y con una sonrisa encantadora. Miró de reojo a su alrededor. Estaban solas, la habitación cerrada y con la luna como único testigo. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Sin soltar las manos de Yuri en sus mejillas, Momoka se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón, ésta vez llevando a Yuri consigo y dejándola encima y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa mientras su cara se teñía con un fuerte rubor.

- Momoka – la voz de Yuri salió con gran esfuerzo mientras era hipnotizada por ese par de ojos celestes.

- Solo un poco – dijo con dulce tono y unió sus labios a los de la chica de lentes.

El beso comenzó, suave. Momoka era la que marcaba el ritmo, Yuri se dejaba llevar como normalmente sucedía en esos casos de intimidad. La modelo pasó sus largos dedos debajo del cabello de Yuri hasta la nuca, donde no dudó en acariciarla y sentir, con particular alegría, cómo se erizaba la piel de su compañera en respuesta. La chica de lentes suspiró, Momoka aprovechó para invadir la boca de Yuri con su húmeda lengua y profundizar más el beso.

Yuri respingó y soltó un ligero gemido, Momoka le soltó el cuello para rodearle la espalda y acercarla un poco más, presa de la pasión del momento. Luego de algunos minutos Yuri logró liberarse de la otra chica y se sentó en la cama, roja hasta las orejas y con un gesto graciosamente serio y ruborizado.

- Momoka, no podemos hacer esto en una casa ajena – dijo con tono estricto y acomodando sus lentes.

- Lo sé, pero me encanta ver cómo te pones cuando lo hago – rió la modelo, provocando un severo sonrojo en su compañera. - ¿Bajamos? Les debo una disculpa a las chicas y tengo que platicar con Miki-chan de algunas cosas.

- De acuerdo. Pero Miki salió de compras con algunas de las chicas para comprar lo de la cena. No sé si ya llegaron o…

Con un gesto juguetón y un movimiento rápido, Momoka puso a Yuri contra el colchón. La chica de lentes tenía la cara roja de nueva cuenta, la modelo blandía una sonrisa amplia.

- Entonces podemos bajar hasta que ellas lleguen, así podré disculparme con todas al mismo tiempo – dijo Momoka colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuri.

- Momoka, no podemos… – balbuceó la chica de lentes.

- No haremos nada – sonrió su compañera y se acomodó sobre ella. – Es solo que tu cuerpo es muy cómodo y necesito descansar un poco más, aun me siento cansada. Tu pecho es el lugar más cómodo que conozco, así que…

- Momoka…

Sin decir otra cosa, Yuri se acomodó bien con ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- De acuerdo, bajaremos cuando lleguen.

- Gracias.

En la sala las pláticas, risas y un poco de desastre seguían. Mai echaba un vistazo a los bocetos de Erika y le daba algunos consejos sobre colores, incluso aprovechó para dibujar a Miki en varios de los modelos hechos por Erika. Tsubomi platicaba animadamente con Rin sobre flores, eso luego de que Rin comentara que su familia también atendía una florería. Saki, Nozomi y Urara hablaban de comida, muy animadas en cuanto Saki mencionó que su familia se encargaba de una panadería muy popular en su distrito, Nozomi y Urara prometieron visitarla pronto.

Por su lado, los seres mágicos tenían una junta en otro de los cuartos, había cosas que las chicas no necesitaban escuchar del todo, ellas eran las guerreras y ellos eran los que debían tener todo bajo control para que sus chicas pelearan bien. Sin perder más tiempo, Syrup y Milk tomaron a la pequeña Chiffon y salieron en dirección al _Cure Rose Garden_, no podían perder el tiempo cuando, aparentemente, Black y White eran capaces de tomarlos por sorpresa. Era una suerte que ellas no volaran.

Luego de unos veinte minutos las demás llegaron y el alboroto de la cena fue espectacular. No dejaron que varias, entre ellas Nozomi y sus compañeras, pusieran un pie en la cocina gracias al aviso oportuno de Coco sobre las habilidades culinarias del quinteto. Saki y Mai ayudaron en la cocina junto con Love, Setsuna, Inori y Miki mientras las demás preparaban la mesa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Momoka y Yuri aparecieron por fin, la primera con un gesto alegre y brillante, la segunda con la cara baja y las mejillas rojas, como si estuviera malhumorada.

- Chicas – dijo la modelo en voz alta para llamar la atención de todas. – Me disculpo por lo que pasó durante la pelea, fui muy imprudente – dijo con voz alta e inclinándose ante todas.

- No deberías disculparte, Momoka-san – dijo Nozomi con una alegre sonrisa. – Fue muy peligroso y por suerte no te pasó nada, pero gracias a ti, descubrimos que nuestras compañeras Black y White no son del todo malas. Se arriesgaron para salvarte, y eso no lo haría alguien que está siendo completamente controlado. ¡Si peleamos duro, podremos recuperarlas!

- ¡De todos modos no te arriesgues otra vez, Momo-nee! – reclamó Erika con un gesto de reproche.

- De acuerdo, no volveré a darles otro susto – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Momoka-san, ¿llegaste a notar algo en ellas? – preguntó Karen de pronto. – Sé que la posición en la que estabas era un poco difícil, pero cualquier cosa que nos puedas decir nos ayudaría mucho.

- Pues… - la modelo se quedó pensando un momento. – Cuando me cubrieron, White me dijo que no me moviera y Black solo dijo que eso les iba a doler. Entonces pasó el impacto, yo solo sentí como si me hubieran empujado muy fuerte, pero antes de perder el conocimiento pude verlas. Estaban resistiendo con toda su fuerza y al ver que estaba bien, me sonrieron y dijeron que tuviera más cuidado. – Eso último hizo que las demás sonrieran también.

Era definitivo, podían recuperarlas si luchaban contra su propio instinto y peleaban con ellas al cien por ciento de sus habilidades. Durante la cena Milk y Syrup volvieron de su misión, Chiffon ya estaba a salvo con Flora. La noche pasó tranquila y, ya cuando era tarde, las chicas volvieron a sus casas con un poco de la ayuda de Setsuna y su Akarun. Al día siguiente tendrían la sesión de fotos para la revista como estaba programado. Dudaban mucho que luego de haber recibido todos esos ataques protegiendo a Momoka, Black y White estuvieran en condiciones para intentar un nuevo ataque al día siguiente.

O al menos eso esperaban.

Luego de haber regresado a su distrito, lo primero que hicieron Nagisa y Honoka fue dejarse caer en el jardín del patio de la casa de ésta última. Ya no tenían su transformación y seguían seriamente adoloridas. Los estuches con Mepple y Mipple estaban tirados no muy lejos de ellas, pero no había señal de que alguno de ellos reaccionara.

- Me duele todo – murmuró Nagisa con la cara contra el césped.

- Al menos ella está a salvo – dijo Honoka a manera de consuelo.

- Quizá no fue buena idea recibir los demás ataques de lleno…

- Era lo mismo que estaba pensando hace un rato. Debemos tener cuidado la siguiente o podría ser peligroso.

Nagisa logró ponerse de pie y ayudó a Honoka a levantarse, tomaron a Mepple y a Mipple y los dejaron en el escritorio de Honoka. Ambas fueron directo al baño y se ducharon. No había heridas ni rasguños, ciertamente habían sangrado al recibir el ataque, pero sus heridas se cerraron solas, más no así se fue el dolor ni los moretones; sin contar que fue un impacto mucho más serio y que se resintió bastante gracias al ataque combinado anterior. Quizá estaban siendo muy descuidadas.

Ya en el dormitorio, Nagisa solo se puso los pantalones de uno de los pijamas de Honoka y se recostó boca abajo en la cama de su compañera. Honoka se sentó en la cadera de Nagisa y untó en ella un medicamento analgésico. La chica de pelo largo igualmente se sentía adolorida, pero desde hacía un tiempo podía soportar muy bien el dolor y su espalda y extremidades amoratadas no eran un gran problema. El único analgésico que Honoka últimamente necesitaba era estar en contacto físico con Nagisa y ambas lo sabían.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Honoka con una sonrisa, sintiendo la espalda totalmente relajada de su compañera.

- Sí, se siente muy bien. Si mañana descansamos estaré como nueva para el lunes – murmuró Nagisa con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Mañana tenemos que hacer los deberes, estuvimos fuera por tres días y no quiero que hagamos todo a las diez de la noche como la última vez – dijo la chica con tono estricto.

- Honoka… bien sabes en qué situación estamos – se quejó con mala cara – y aun así te atreves a pensar en los deberes de la escuela. Esa es una parte de ti que nunca entenderé.

- Lo dice la que tiene por motivación los chocolates y la comida – murmuró Honoka en su defensa, recostándose sobre Nagisa. – Sé en qué situación estamos, pero tú eres la que dice que esto no debería detenernos de nuestra vida diaria. Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que aun tenemos, Nagisa.

- Lo sé…

Hicieron silencio por un largo rato. Honoka tenía su rostro entre el cabello de Nagisa y sus manos sujetas de los hombros de ésta. La deportista solo atinó a tomar una de las manos de Honoka y llevarla a sus labios con ligereza, aun tenía la medicina y eso no le daba un sabor agradable a la piel de esa delicada mano. Disfrutaron del tacto por un rato, antes de que Honoka liberara un largo suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Nagisa al sentir que Honoka se le quitaba de encima para recostarse a su lado, pero sin soltarse de las manos.

- Sí, gracias – le sonrió. – Cerraré la puerta, ya es noche y comienza a sentirse frío – dijo enseguida, liberándose del toque y dirigiéndose a la puerta del dormitorio.

Apenas estuvo todo apagado, en silencio y ambas chicas bajo las cobijas, Honoka buscó un poco más de cercanía con su compañera. Nagisa la recibió en sus brazos y por un rato se contentaron con juntar sus frentes y enredar sus dedos. Poco a poco sus rostros se buscaron un poco más y sus labios entraron en contacto de manera delicada y ligera, casi sin tocarse.

- ¿Y ahora qué sigue? – preguntó Nagisa con los ojos cerrados.

- Si queremos nuestra pelea de verdad, tendremos que hacer algo más que solo provocarlas y pelear – respondió Honoka y no tardó en sonreír. – Ellas creen que vamos por las cosas importantes, ¿verdad?

- Eso dijeron, sí.

- Entonces vayamos por ellas, y quizá por otras más – continuó la chica genio. – Si nuestras camaradas no se sienten motivadas para pelear, entonces todo esto que estamos haciendo no valdrá la pena. Ellas tienen que estar preparadas cuando nosotras…

- No digas más – le interrumpió Nagisa, abrazándola con fuerza. – No se te ocurra mencionarlo, no quiero pensar en… eso. No ahora, por favor – suplicó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Honoka.

- Nagisa…

La chica de cabello oscuro correspondió el fuerte abrazo con uno similar y un profundo beso, mismo que la deportista respondió sin pensarlo, casi con urgencia, con desesperación. Honoka, sin embargo, marcó el ritmo del beso en todo momento logrando tranquilizar a su compañera. Luego de una pequeña pausa intercambiaron una intensa mirada y un nuevo beso se hizo presente, ésta vez lleno de deseos y acompañado de frenéticas caricias.

- Honoka… te amo – alcanzó a decir la chica entre labios y un par de jadeos.

- Yo también te amo, Nagisa – respondió su pareja con una tierna mirada y un tono dulce de voz.

Y eso fue solo el comienzo de una larga noche, una más en la que se demostraban la una a la otra el amor intenso y puro que las unía, pero sabían que tenían otro lazo muy especial y significativo del que ellas hacía poco se habían enterado. Y era ese lazo recién descubierto el que las tenía contra la pared.

Al día siguiente se hizo la sesión de fotos en varios sitios al aire libre en Clover Town. Para sorpresa de las chicas, sus nuevas amigas fueron a visitarlas nuevamente para ver la sesión de fotos, animarlas y pasar otro agradable rato platicando. Lo cierto fue que cuando la gente de producción vio que Urara Kusagano era una de las amistades de Momoka y Miki, no dudaron en ofrecerle un contrato bastante interesante: Una producción al aire libre con ella cantando y el cuarteto _Clover_ bailando en el mismo escenario. La presentadora del evento sería Momoka Kurumi.

Aquella idea volvió locas a las chicas y no dudaron en dar el sí a la gente de producción.

Les darían los detalles después, de momento tenían que arreglar el contrato con el representante de Urara y la compañía de Momoka y Miki. La sesión siguió con normalidad pese a algunos desastres causados por el grupo de amigas de las modelos, pero nada qué lamentar. Más bien era su comportamiento de costumbre, según palabras de Miki y Momoka. El último lugar para las tomas era el campo de tréboles en las colinas de la ciudad. Apenas llegaron a un buen punto con la luz del atardecer, Mai se distrajo viendo un paisaje y no evitó el deseo de plasmarlo en su libreta.

- ¡Saki, mira! – exclamó Mai con emoción, obviamente buscando llamar la atención de su compañera. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, volteó y vio que Saki era jalada por Nozomi y platicaba con ella de algo aparentemente emocionante. El resto de las chicas se entretenía con la sesión de fotos y el escándalo particular de varias de ellas.

Tan entretenida estaba Saki con Nozomi, que no pudo prestar atención a la voz de Mai. La artista suspiró un poco. Erika no tardó demasiado en abordar a Mai y preguntarle sobre algunos colores para todos esos diseños que no paraban de salir de su cabeza. La chica encontró de momento un rato de distracción con la siempre energética Erika, aunque no paraba de mirar a su pareja de combate constantemente. Sin mencionar que Erika estaba fascinada con Mai y su gran talento artístico. Sin importar que fuera un poco mayor que ella, Mai era muy llevadera con personas de personalidad fuerte como Saki, y más aun con alguien tan absurdamente llena de energía como Erika.

Y por otro lado, con Tsubomi colgando en todo momento del brazo de Itsuki, la joven diseñadora ya no se sentía demasiado confiada en su antes habitual cercanía con Tsubomi. Últimamente le era un poco incómodo estar cerca de la pareja cuando se ponía en plan amoroso. Ni estando en un gran grupo de nuevas amigas podían contener sus muestras de afecto. Si había algo que le enfadaba a Erika, era sentirse de más.

Por su parte, la plática que tenía tan entretenida a Saki fue gracias a un sencillo comentario que hizo Nozomi sobre algo que le había estado rondando la mente desde hacía un par de noches.

- Saki-chan, ¿recuerdas la noche después del festival, cuando estábamos platicando por los comunicadores? – fue la sencilla apertura de la conversación de parte de Nozomi.

- Sí, la recuerdo – respondió la chica luego de pensarlo un par de segundos. Le tomó un momento no sobreponer su amoroso momento con Mai a esa plática. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Cuando mencionamos eso de separar a Cure Black y Cure White en una pelea… ustedes no estaban nada contentas con esa idea – comentó la chica, visiblemente apenada, pero no le dio tiempo a Saki de decir nada. – Luego de que explicaron lo que podría suceder si el plan funcionaba… la verdad, yo… me preguntaba qué tan fuerte es ese lazo que tienen. Incluso Flappy dijo que el lazo que las unía a ellas era más profundo. Yo solo quiero saber, no me gustaría que alguna de nosotras volviera a decir algo que las haga sentir mal. De verdad no me gustaría – finalizó, mirando de reojo a sus amigas y compañeras de equipo.

Saki la miró un momento, no creía que esa parte de la plática siguiera molestando a Nozomi, si tenía que ser sincera se había olvidado de ese detalle y en aquel momento dio por sentado que la chica y su equipo lo olvidarían también. Le sonrió a Nozomi, en parte feliz de la preocupación que mostraba, y por otro lado un poco apenada, en ese momento no pensaron que sus palabras calaran tanto en sus nuevas amigas.

- Mai y yo no trabajamos en la misma manera que ustedes – murmuró Saki y miró de reojo al resto de las chicas. Sonrió al ver a Mai bastante entretenida platicando con Erika. – Ustedes trabajan en equipo, cada una sabe lo que debe hacer, tienen distintas habilidades que se compensan unas a otras – dijo con voz en volumen más normal. – Te pondré un ejemplo – dijo enseguida, buscando una manera de ilustrar bien lo que quería explicar. No tardó en enfocar a Rin y sonrió. – Ustedes trabajan como un equipo de futbol – continuó explicando, - cada una tiene su trabajo y posición según sus habilidades – ahora estaba hablando como la capitana del equipo de softball que era. – Con todas haciendo su parte, entonces sus peleas terminan bien. Si alguna de sus jugadoras no está en posición de jugar, las demás compensan su ausencia. Es decir, su dependencia es más del trabajo y la confianza mutua en equipo.

Incluso para Nozomi ese fue un ejemplo muy sencillo de relacionar con su forma de pelear. Estaba segura que incluso sus recién conocidas compañeras trabajaban de la manera en que ejemplificaba Saki. Asintió y dejó que ella siguiera con su explicación.

- ¡No digo en ningún momento que ustedes se quieran menos ni nada así! – rectificó enseguida. – No dudo que adores a tus amigas y seas capaz de lo que fuera por ellas.

- ¡Claro que lo haría, son mis amigas! – exclamó Nozomi, emocionada.

- Bien, ahora – pensó bien sus siguientes palabras. – Sin contar que recibimos ayuda extra en nuestras últimas batallas – continuó con una sonrisa, pensando en Michiru y Kaoru, – Mai y yo seríamos como un dúo de tenis. Somos las dos o ninguna, dependemos la una de la otra al cien por ciento para seguir jugando. Si una falla o no está en condiciones, la otra no puede suplirla de ninguna manera, somos como dos personas en una. Además, debemos estar en completa armonía y siempre tener sentimientos cálidos la una con la otra, de lo contrario, si nuestros corazones de alguna manera están separados, simplemente no podemos usar bien nuestro poder, ni siquiera transformarnos si es muy grave la separación.

Nozomi sonrió por lo bajo, se sentó en el fresco verde de ese campo y abrazó sus rodillas. Ahora entendía varias cosas y no le costó adivinar lo que Saki podría decir enseguida.

- ¿Sus enemigos lograron separarlas, verdad? – preguntó la chica, apenada.

- Sí, física y sentimentalmente lo lograron en varias ocasiones – respondió Saki, mirando el cielo. – También tuvimos nuestras dudas algunas veces, y tuvimos que aprender a la mala que debíamos estar juntas y estar bien entre nosotras. Nos entendimos mejor con el tiempo y nos volvimos inseparables por voluntad propia, pero no porque eso fuera necesario para pelear como Pretty Cure, sino porque aprendimos a querernos mucho y a respetar nuestras diferencias. La diferencia entre un equipo de combate, como el de ustedes, a una pareja de combate, como lo somos Mai y yo… o Cure Black y Cure White… es que su equipo puede pelear, pensar y actuar por separado sin depender totalmente de la habilidad de las demás, solo en las propias y en la confianza del trabajo en equipo. Mientras que las que somos una pareja de combate, tenemos que ser dos personas en un solo corazón solo tomándonos las manos, y esa no es ninguna opción. Tiene que ser así cuando dependes tan profundamente de alguien más.

La chica de coletas entendió mejor el porqué de la efusiva y negativa reacción a la estrategia. Ella no era ninguna tonta, al menos no como a veces podría darlo a entender su descuidada personalidad. Si Saki y Mai tenían que ser dos personas en una en todos los sentidos, a pesar de tener esos poderes tan variados y sorprendentes, entonces Nagisa y Honoka, que solo contaban con sus puños y piernas, debían tener una dependencia mutua aún más profunda e incomprensible para los demás.

También entendió que esa era la verdadera razón del porqué peleaban tan bien, porque no eran dos guerreras peleando, no, eran un solo ser en perfecta armonía.

Le sonrió a Saki para darle a entender que había entendido perfectamente bien todo lo que le había explicado. La deportista correspondió el gesto con una amplia sonrisa y no tardaron en compartir una confidente risa. Rin y Urara de pronto aparecieron para unirse al par de chicas y la conversación tomó un tono más bromista. Nozomi les contaría después a las demás de lo que había platicado con Saki, estaba segura que el resto de sus amigas aún tenían esa pequeña espina desde la conversación.

No pasó demasiado para que Saki notara la ausencia de su compañera, se disculpó con las chicas y fue a buscarla. No necesitaba buscar demasiado cuando podía sentirla y mucho menos preguntarle a Erika adónde se había ido Mai, solo tenía que guiarse por su instinto. Pronto vio un paisaje hermoso colina abajo, bañado por la luz del sol del atardecer y lleno de tréboles brillantes por las gotas del próximo sereno nocturno. La silueta de Mai se dibujaba a unos metros en una buena posición. Dibujaba, totalmente inmersa en sus trazos, como era su buena costumbre. Saki no se atrevió a interrumpirla, se sentó a su lado con total confianza a sabiendas que Mai no la sentiría a su lado sino hasta terminar ese dibujo o sacarla del trance.

Se asomó ligeramente y vio lo que prometía ser un hermoso dibujo del paisaje delante de ellas. Decidió no distraerla y se conformó con recostarse a su lado, justo donde estaba y esperar a que ella terminara lo que estaba haciendo. A lo lejos podía escuchar a Flappy, Choppy y los demás seres mágicos jugar en los campos de tréboles lejos de la vista de los demás. Aunque Tart era una mascota bastante conocida en Clover Town, los demás preferían mantener su existencia en secreto para la gente normal.

Pasó una hora probablemente, quizá un poco más. Saki estaba dormida y Mai daba unos últimos toques a su trabajo antes de que la noche le impidiera ver bien. Luego de firmar el dibujo regresó a la realidad y miró a su lado, Saki dormía plácidamente junto a ella, pegándosele ligeramente a la cadera pero sin hacer contacto físico.

- ¡Saki, lo siento! – exclamó al darse cuenta del tiempo que su compañera debía llevar ahí.

La chica despertó y soltó un sonoro bostezo para enseguida estirarse perezosamente. Se rascó la cabeza y miró a Mai con una sonrisa enorme.

- No quería interrumpirte – dijo luego de otro pequeño bostezo. – Quería ver ese dibujo terminado – señaló la libreta. – Ah, ¿es tan tarde?

- Sí, un poco – comentó Mai mirando el cielo apenas estrellado. – Ya deben estar acabando la sesión de fotos, ¿verdad?

- Eso creo.

Estaban por levantarse de su lugar cuando vieron una luz intensa descender desde el cielo. No era la luna, ni una estrella fugaz, ni un aparato humano. No. Era la enorme luz de un arcoíris bajando al valle que Mai había dibujado. Era una luz cómoda, agradable, cálida, muy reconfortante y que, en lugar de alertarlas o sorprenderlas, las obligó a quedarse quietas y tranquilas como si aquel fenómeno fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Es hermoso – murmuró Saki.

- Se siente… bien – dijo Mai en voz baja, movida a dibujar de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Vamos por Nozomi y las demás, les gustará ver esto también! – exclamó la chica con súbita alegría, sin notar el fugaz gesto de tristeza de Mai, mientras se ponía de pie. - ¿Mai? – preguntó al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su compañera.

- Saki… yo…

Ni bien terminó de hablar cuando escucharon gritos al fondo, justo donde parecía aterrizar el arcoíris. Gritos de las pequeñas criaturas mágicas. Ambas se pusieron alerta y corrieron valle abajo. Mai encendió su comunicador y sin pensarlo demasiado llamó a Erika. No tardó en aparecer la imagen de la chica en el comunicador de Mai.

- ¿Mai? ¿Dónde están? Ya terminamos aquí y vimos ese arcoíris y…

- ¡Vamos en dirección al arcoíris, Choppy y los demás parecen estar en problemas!

- ¡Enseguida las alcanzamos!

Erika puso en alerta a sus compañeras, Miki acababa de desocuparse, Momoka prefirió adelantarse a casa de Miki a esperarlas, no iba a cometer el mismo error de la vez anterior. Solo los grupos de Love y Nozomi, y Yuri de manera individual, pudieron transformarse, las demás necesitaban a sus compañeros mágicos para ello y esperaban que estuvieran bien.

Saki y Mai llegaron primero y solo vieron cuando el arcoíris se deshizo en pequeñas estrellas. La luz desapareció dejando solo la de la luna y los focos del sendero para iluminar el paisaje. Vieron algunas pequeñas siluetas tiradas, pero no eran todos sus amigos, faltaban varios. Para alegría suya Flappy y Choppy estaban ahí, tirados uno al lado del otro. No muy lejos vieron a Milk, a Chypre, a Coffret y a Potpurrí. No había señal de los demás.

- ¡Flappy! – Saki tomó a su compañero entre sus brazos. – ¡Flappy, abre los ojos! ¡Dime que estás bien, por favor! – pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos castaños. – ¡Flappy!

Por su parte, Mai acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña amiga y la animaba a despertar en voz baja. Igualmente amenazaba con llorar, pero le aliviaba sentir que el cuerpo de la pequeña espíritu estaba tibio y no indicaba tener ninguna herida; al igual que el resto de las criaturas.

- Choppy, estoy contigo, despierta, por favor.

Finalmente la espíritu de ave reaccionó, casi al mismo tiempo que su compañero en brazos de Saki. Ambos tardaron un poco en enfocar su visión y reconocer a sus protegidas.

- ¡Flappy, estás bien, qué alegría! – exclamó Saki abrazando a su amigo.

- No estamos heridos, tranquila-lapi – dijo el espíritu con una sonrisa y miró a su alrededor. – No puede ser, sí se los llevaron-lapi – murmuró enseguida viendo a los que quedaban con ellos.

- Choppy, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Mai sin soltar a su compañera.

Las demás chicas llegaron corriendo mientras llamaban a sus respectivos compañeros mágicos. Habían tardado un poco en dar con el lugar debido a que el arcoíris había desaparecido. Tsubomi, Erika e Itsuki tomaron a sus hadas con gestos apurados y algunas lágrimas, pero al ver que también estaban reaccionando se alegraron mucho. Yuri solo miraba con inmenso alivio. Sin embargo, Love, Setsuna, Miki e Inori parecían apuradas; ni Tart ni Azukina estaban a la vista, rápidamente buscaron en los alrededores. Las demás chicas vieron, con horror, que la única ahí era Milk.

- ¡Coco, Nuts, Syrup! – gritó Nozomi a todo pulmón.

- No están-lapi – dijo el espíritu. – La luz del arcoíris se los llevó, bajó sobre nosotros y primero estábamos sorprendidos-lapi.

Rin sujetó a Nozomi para que se tranquilizara, Karen fue por Milk y la abrazó cariñosamente en lo que terminaba de reaccionar. Love y sus amigas estaban expectantes a lo que explicaban los pequeños.

- Era una luz muy cálida y reconfortante-chopi, no nos alertamos de nada hasta que vimos que Coco y los demás comenzaron a flotar-chopi – dijo la espíritu de ave desde los brazos de Mai.

- De pronto la luz brilló muy fuerte y luego no supimos nada-lapi

Nozomi se soltó de Rin y corrió por la zona llamando a sus amigos a gritos, Komachi y Urara se unieron a ella, pero no estaba ninguno de ellos. Love igualmente comenzó a llamar a Tart y a Azukina, sin respuesta alguna desde luego. Las demás les miraban con bastante tristeza y sin saber qué hacer en ese momento. Karen vio que Milk comenzaba a reaccionar y, apenas abrió los ojos, comenzó a buscar en todas direcciones, desesperada. No tardó en soltarse de los brazos de Karen.

- ¡Milk, espera!

- ¡Coco-sama! ¡Nuts-sama! ¡Syrup! – gritó la pequeña, algo debilitada como para tomar forma humana en ese momento, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para correr un poco.

- ¡Milk! – la chica corrió tras ella cuando sintió que pisó algo que crujió como hoja seca.

Bajó la mirada y vio un papel en tonos pardos. Lo tomó. Aunque arrugado y algo humedecido por el pisotón contra la hierba fresca, desdobló la hoja, y al leer lo que decía, abrió los ojos como platos. Tomó aire y leyó en voz alta el contenido de la nota, llamando la atención de todas, incluso de sus amigas que seguían buscando.

- "Buenas noches. Hemos decidido dejar de perder el tiempo y hacer exactamente lo que debemos hacer. Sus amigos nos servirán para completar nuestra misión, los que dejamos no nos sirven para nada. Ya solo nos falta Infinity, es decir, la pequeña Chiffon, ahora que tenemos a su amigo Syrup bajo nuestro poder. Ya tenemos a Cure Flower y a su hada con nosotras…"

Ni bien terminó de leer esa parte cuando Tsubomi soltó un grito de angustia y se sujetó de Itsuki. Karen tragó saliva y siguió leyendo.

- "… así que tenemos el acceso al Castillo Pretty Cure. Justo ahora vamos en camino por Infinity, así que no llegarán a tiempo. Nos desharemos de todas ustedes porque es necesario para terminar nuestra misión. En cuanto a sus amigos, esperamos que se hayan despedido antes de ellos, porque no los volverán a ver. Pero no se preocupen demasiado por su propia suerte, pueden ir a sus clases con normalidad. Cuando comiencen las vacaciones de verano al final de ésta semana iremos a terminar el duelo, ustedes deben dejar de existir para el éxito de nuestra misión. Las esperamos en el bosque oeste a las fueras del distrito de Wakabadai, a los pies de la formación rocosa con forma de león. Si intentan encontrarnos antes o alguna trata de hacer de héroe solitario, entonces mataremos a ese héroe sin contemplación alguna. Atentamente: Cure Black y Cure White."

Silencio.

- ¡Tenemos que rescatarlos! – exclamó Love con desesperación.

- ¡Abuela! – lloró Tsubomi, fuertemente aferrada a Itsuki. – ¡Tengo que ir a ver que se encuentre bien, ellas están mintiendo, es imposible que puedan capturarla!

- ¡Vamos, Tsubomi! – dijo Setsuna enseguida, la tomó de un hombro y le pidió a Akarun que las llevara al invernadero de Kibougahana.

Mientras el par de chicas volvía, las demás caían poco a poco en la desesperación. Nozomi y sus amigas lloraban, Milk estaba contra el pecho de Karen culpándose por no haber protegido a sus amigos como era su misión. Love estaba fuera de sí y Miki e Inori la sostenían. Saki y Mai abrazaban fuertemente a sus compañeros y agradecían en silencio que no se los llevaran. No pasó demasiado para que Setsuna regresara, sujetando a una desconsolada Tsubomi. Eso solo confirmó que Cure Flower y Coupe sí habían sido capturados por Black y White.

- ¡Si lo que quieren es pelea, la tendrán! – exclamó Yuri, llamando la atención de todas. – Llorando no arreglarán nada, si Black y White quieren pelea, la tendrán. Juguemos bajo sus reglas, venzámoslas y recuperemos a nuestros amigos. Con las veces que hemos peleado con ellas hemos visto cómo trabajaban, conocemos sus puntos débiles y las superamos en número – miraba a todas con sus ojos estrictos y seguía hablando con su voz llena de poder. – ¡Vamos a pelear con todo! ¡¿Entendieron?

La poderosa voz de Yuri hizo efecto en sus compañeras más jóvenes. Poco a poco se recuperaron, secaron sus lágrimas, tomaron un fuerte respiro y asintieron a las palabras de su superior. Pelearían con todo sin contenerse. Black y White habían ido demasiado lejos ésta vez.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 6 **_**Siempre en tus brazos**_

Al regresar a Kibougahana con ayuda de Setsuna, el grupo de Tsubomi estaba bastante decaído. Fueron a revisar una vez más el invernadero y todo estaba en aparente orden, salvo la notoria ausencia de Coupe. No había marcas de peleas, forcejeos o que alguna flor estuviera fuera de lugar siquiera, en lo absoluto. Más bien había un ambiente muy tranquilo y las flores brillaban más que de costumbre.

Yuri y Momoka revisaron los alrededores, Itsuki fue a revisar la parte de afuera en busca de alguna pista. Erika se quedó con su deprimida compañera.

- ¿Porqué se la llevaron? – preguntó la chica una vez más mientras se enjugaba unas lágrimas.

- No te preocupes, les sacaré la respuesta a golpes a esas dos en cuanto las vea – respondió Erika con coraje poco disimulado, pero la energética respuesta no tuvo efecto alguno en Tsubomi.

- ¿Qué tal si le hicieron daño? – preguntó Tsubomi de repente, alterándose un poco más. – Mi abuela es una Pretty Cure también aunque ya no esté activa, y ellas están detrás de todas nosotras, ¿qué tal si…?

Erika no la dejó terminar, la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho obligándola a callar. Tsubomi se sujetó de su amiga como naufrago a una orilla y siguió llorando en silencio, la otra chica se mantuvo firme.

- Ella está bien, estoy segura – dijo Erika apretando más el abrazo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo le diré esto a mis padres? – preguntó la chica, sonando más alterada aun.

Ésta vez su mejor amiga guardó silencio, sin saber qué responder a esa pregunta. Luego de unos minutos el grupo se reunió de nueva cuenta. Lo primero era ir a casa de Tsubomi a ver si los padres de ésta habían notado algo, lograron que la chica se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para que sus padres no se alteraran demasiado. Con la madre de Tsubomi en embarazo, una noticia como la desaparición de Kaoruko podría ser peligrosa para ella.

Una vez que el grupo llegó a la Florería Hanasaki, los padres de Tsubomi cenaban tranquilamente.

- Ah, Tsubomi, bienvenida – le saludó su padre, alegre como era su buena costumbre. – Un gusto verlas a ustedes también, chicas. ¿Quieren cenar algo? ¿Cómo les fue en la toma de hoy?

- Ah, papá… la abuela – alcanzó a murmurar Tsubomi.

- Fue a un viaje con unos amigos, la llamaron de último minuto hoy y regresará en un par de semanas – respondió su madre de inmediato luego de beber un poco de leche. – Nos llamó por teléfono en la tarde, pero como no estabas en casa, no pudimos avisarte. Quiere que ustedes se hagan cargo del invernadero mientras no está.

Esa noticia no la esperaban, las chicas tragaron saliva y se miraron de reojo. Se negaron a la cena, luego de la amarga sorpresa de hacía un rato no tenían mucho apetito. El que Kaoruko llamara para avisar que no estaría sí que era raro.

Yuri se disculpó para regresar a su casa, seguramente su madre estaría preocupada. Momoka regresó primero a casa y aprovechó para encaminar un poco a Yuri a la calle. No que fueran a compartir mucho camino, pero la modelo sentía la necesidad de demostrar su apoyo moral a su pareja luego de enterarse de todo lo sucedido. No era difícil adivinar que Yuri estaba tensa y muy, muy preocupada. Erika prefirió quedarse un poco más con Tsubomi, aunque en ese momento la chica no había hecho otra cosa más que quedarse sentada contra la cama.

Ya en más confianza, Tsubomi no dudó en volver a deprimirse y recargarse ligeramente en Itsuki. Erika le miraba con gesto preocupado y constantemente intercambiaba miradas de preocupación con Itsuki. No sabían qué hacer por ella. El que la abuela estuviera de rehén no era una situación muy agradable, mucho menos ante el hecho que Cure Black y Cure White habían dicho que se desharían de todas ellas, de las Pretty Cure. Retirada o no, Kaoruko seguía siendo una Pretty Cure.

Erika intentó hablar nuevamente con Tsubomi, pero Itsuki le retuvo amablemente con aquella sonrisa cándida y dulce de costumbre.

- Yo me encargo de ella, ve a descansar – le dijo en voz baja y amable.

- Pero…

- Está bien, yo me encargo, tranquila – la alta chica no le dejó seguir y la tomó por los hombros. – Tú también debes estar cansada, permite que yo cuide de ella.

Erika de verdad odiaba esa galante sonrisa de Itsuki a la que era imposible negarle algo. Asintió, no muy contenta y tomó a Coffret por la cabeza de manera poco delicada. Itsuki se ofreció a acompañarla a la puerta, y de paso pediría permiso a los padres de Tsubomi para quedarse ahí esa noche; y de paso llamar a su casa para avisar si le daban permiso.

Como no era la primera vez que se quedaba, los padres de Tsubomi no se negaron a la petición. Solo notaron algo aturdida a su hija, pero imaginaron que seguramente debió ser un día duro y cansado para todas, pues sus amigas también se notaban agotadas.

- Hay que tomar un baño antes de dormir, te sentirás más cómoda – dijo con tono amable, sin obtener respuesta alguna. – Tsubomi…

Nada. Chypre y Potpurrí intercambiaron una rápida mirada con Itsuki y se encogieron de hombros, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

La alta chica soltó un suspiro, se estiró y fue a calentar la bañera sin decir más. Solo para regresar algunos minutos después y tomar a Tsubomi entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndola. Itsuki estaba preocupada por la suerte de la abuela, pero si ella se deprimía también, entonces Tsubomi no tendría de dónde sostenerse. Alguien tenía que ser fuerte por ambas, y desde que ella y Tsubomi andaban juntas, Itsuki se tomó en serio su papel de pareja apoyando y dando ánimos a su compañera.

- ¡Itsuki, bájame, por favor, esto es embarazoso! – suplicó la sonrojada chica luchando por librarse y olvidando, por un segundo, su tristeza.

- ¿Embarazoso porqué? – preguntó con una sonrisa. – Nadie nos está viendo.

- Pero…

- Ningún "pero", vamos a ducharnos, me vas a prestar ropa para dormir, nos vamos a acostar y vamos a dormir bien hoy – dijo ya en el baño y desnudando a su compañera, ignorando apropósito el sonrojo total de ésta. – Kaoruko-san y el resto de las criaturas mágicas están bien, estoy completamente segura de eso. Así que ánimo, tenemos que pelear muy duro contra Black y White para recuperarlos a todos, ¿entendiste?

- Itsuki…

Tsubomi fue incapaz de decir otra cosa mientras Itsuki se quitaba la ropa para luego lavarle el cabello y la espalda.

- ¿De verdad crees que todos están bien? – preguntó la chica luego de un suspiro fugitivo al sentir los brazos de Itsuki alrededor de su cintura y sus labios en uno de sus hombros.

- Estoy completamente segura, de haberle pasado algo malo, entonces tus padres no habrían recibido esa llamada para que no se preocuparan. Volverás a ver a Kaoruko-san cuando acabemos ésta pelea. Así que anímate, tenemos que luchar muy duro para vencerlas y recuperar a nuestros amigos. Cure Blossom tiene que brillar como nunca y enseñarles a Black y a White una o dos cosas sobre pelear. ¿De acuerdo?

La chica asintió varias veces dejando que sus lágrimas se fueran con el agua que Itsuki usó para enjuagarla. Se sentía más motivada gracias a esas palabras y solo conocía una manera de agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella. Volteó ligeramente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Su compañera sonrió entre el beso y la abrazó nuevamente, antes de que ambas terminaran de asearse para ir a dormir al fin.

Mientras, en otro distrito, el grupo se separó en dos luego de una rápida mirada cómplice de Karen y Rin.

Rin se había quedado con Nozomi y con Urara, que se encontraba igualmente cabizbaja. La pelirroja hacía y decía mil y un cosas para tratar de animarlas a ambas. Ellas tres estaban en casa de Nozomi y Rin se había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellas dos, confiando en que Karen haría lo suyo con Komachi y Kurumi, que estaban en casa de la primera.

Por suerte, Karen tenía una manera de decir las cosas que siempre lograba poner los pies sobre la tierra a las personas que la escuchaban. Komachi se fue de ahí con algo más de calma en su pecho, pero Kurumi seguía bastante afectada debido a que ella vio cuando se los llevó aquella luz cegadora y fue incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Kurumi había decido quedarse el resto de la semana hasta la pelea en casa de Karen. Era incapaz de dormir en _Natts House_ sin sentir que el pesar la invadía por completo. Solo había otro lugar en el que se sentía segura y tranquila, y ese lugar era al lado de Karen. No podía, y normalmente no le gustaba, estar con Nozomi cuando ella también estaba resintiendo la ausencia de Coco.

Luego de insistirle un poco para que cenara, ofreciendo chocolates importados como postre, se asearon y fueron a dormir, Kurumi se quedó en la habitación para huéspedes al lado de la de Karen. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y la dueña de aquella enorme casa seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, a pesar de estar agotada luego del agitado día. Suspiró. Siempre se sentía insegura de sus propias palabras cuando estaba a solas, más en momentos tensos y delicados como ese. Estaba muy preocupada, sí, pero si incluso Nozomi estaba deprimida, entonces alguien más del equipo debía convertirse en ese fuerte pilar del que todas pudieran sostenerse.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Debía serlo.

De pronto escuchó que su puerta se abría. Volteó de inmediato y vio a Kurumi asomarse a medias como esperando que ella no estuviera dormida aun. Le sonrió y abrió las cobijas, invitándola a dormir a su lado; no que Kurumi tuviera que preguntarlo realmente. La chica entró y cerró la puerta, se disculpó en voz baja antes de acurrucarse al lado de su compañera.

- ¿No te desperté? – preguntó Kurumi en voz baja.

- Tranquila, no estaba dormida – respondió Karen con una sonrisa y acomodándose de costado para poder quedar de frente a su invitada.

Kurumi no dijo más, se transformó en Milk y se pegó al pecho de Karen, obviamente buscando consuelo. La chica sonrió y abrazó a la pequeña de manera dulce y protectora. Pasaron un rato en silencio, Karen acariciaba su cabeza y repetía en voz baja que todo saldría bien, que rescatarían a los chicos y a los demás de manos de Black y White.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo-miru? – preguntó la pequeña, algo apenada.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Karen y de pronto pensó en algo para distraerla de su ánimo decaído. – Por cierto, no tenías porqué transformarte, ¿o sí? – rió un poco. – Es solo un abrazo.

La aludida pasó saliva y enterró más su cara contra el camisón de tela cara de su compañera. Obviamente estaba apenada.

- Solo lo hice-miru – respondió Milk con tono de reproche. - ¿Te molesta-miru?

- No, es solo que acabo de notar que siempre que me abrazas, te transformas – señaló Karen con una sonrisa divertida. – Me gustaría abrazarte alguna vez en tu forma humana, si a ti no te molesta, por supuesto.

Milk enrojeció aun más y sintió su cara tan caliente que tuvo que despegarse ligeramente de Karen para que ésta no la sintiera, sin saber que era demasiado tarde y que su compañera ya tenía una sonrisa más divertida en los labios. La pequeña criatura negó con la cabeza y finalmente, tomando mucho valor, cambió a su forma humana.

- ¿Feliz? – preguntó Kurumi, ahora inhabilitada a despegarse más de Karen y completamente ruborizada y apenada.

- Creo que eso debería preguntarte yo a ti – respondió la chica con una sonrisa enorme que Kurumi pudo imaginarse a la perfección. – Ya duerme, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana veré qué explico en la escuela con respecto a Coco y a Syrup. Yo me encargaré de todo, Kurumi. Los vamos a rescatar, te lo juro.

- Karen…

- Buenas noches.

Kurumi ya no pudo responder a eso, Karen le dio un beso en la frente y la pegó a su cuerpo de tal manera que la nariz de Kurumi tocaba la piel del cuello de Karen. Y olía demasiado bien. A comparación de la anfitriona, que concilió el sueño con ayuda del apretado y cómodo abrazo, Kurumi tuvo problemas en concentrarse en su cansancio y su necesidad de dormir gracias a la cercanía de su compañera y a ese aroma fresco a lavanda que tenía en su cuello, cabello y ropas.

Para sorpresa de todas, al día siguiente, en la escuela, aparentemente Shiro avisó que saldría de viaje por un par de semanas al igual que el profesor Kokoda Koji. Eso era demasiado extraño y simplemente dejaron que las cosas siguieran su paso. Seguirían el consejo de Yuri sobre jugar bajo sus reglas y de verdad esperaban que los cautivos estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Mientras, al día siguiente en otro distrito, Saki y Mai andaban de la mano camino a clases. Se encontraban un tanto taciturnas, quizá un poco aliviadas, pero bastante preocupadas. Seguían agradeciendo una y otra vez el que Black y White no se llevaran a sus pequeños espíritus acompañantes. Sin ellos, no podrían siquiera transformarse para pelear.

- Un momento… - murmuró Mai deteniéndose de golpe y obligando a Saki a detenerse en seco.

- ¿Mai, qué pasa? – preguntó su compañera, confundida.

La artista reinició el paso, jalando gentilmente a Saki para animarla a seguir. La deportista estaba algo perpleja. Por el gesto serio que tenía Mai, seguro algo pasaba por su cabeza. Apenas vio que la chica le dirigía la mirada, le puso total atención.

- Black y White dejaron solamente a los seres mágicos que nos ayudan a transformarnos – murmuró Mai aun metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? – Saki parpadeó un par de veces. – ¡Es cierto!

- Puede ser solo una coincidencia, pero si de verdad quisieras derrotar a tus rivales, los dejarías debilitados y sin oportunidad de defenderse – supuso Mai, tratando de ponerse en los zapatos de sus rivales.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… tendrían que haberse llevado a Kurumi también, ella no es humana del todo como Coco y los demás – comentó Saki, entendiendo a la perfección el punto de su compañera.

Los colgantes con Flappy y Choppy se sacudieron un poco, antes de que el par de espíritus asomaran su cabeza. Era una suerte que en ese momento no hubiera muchos alumnos en el camino. De todos modos, los espíritus procuraron hablar en baja voz.

- Chypre, Coffret y Potpurrí, ayudan a Blossom, a Marine y a Sunshine a transformarse-lapi – dijo enseguida Flappy. – Tienen razón, dejaron solo a los que tenemos que estar con ustedes para que puedan transformarse. Y Milk también puede pelear-lapi.

- Pero, de ser así, ¿no tendrían más poder ustedes, que son los que nos ayudan a transformarnos? – preguntó Mai, bastante confundida por esa idea.

- No necesariamente-chopi. Aunque esto es confuso… Tart y su prometida no tienen poderes, pero Chiffon sí. Coupe-sama es un hada legendaria y tiene muchas habilidades y poder, pero Cure Flower ya no puede transformarse mas-chopi. Coco y Nuts son príncipes de su reino, Nuts es mensajero y los tres tienen poder suficiente por su habilidad de tomar forma humana y ayudar a las chicas a su manera-chopi.

- Entonces podría ser solo una coincidencia – murmuró Saki.

- De todos modos, es un alivio que todas puedan pelear-lapi.

Saki y Mai suspiraron. La suerte de los cautivos seguía siendo incierta. Seguían agradeciendo en silencio que sus amigos estuvieran con ellas y tuvieran oportunidad de pelear. Tal como sus compañeras, solo querían recuperar a los chicos y a la abuela de Tsubomi en cuanto fuera posible.

Risas y voces conocidas las hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones y poner un gesto más animado, aunque sin lograrlo del todo. Kenta y las chicas, Michiru y Kaoru incluidas, no tardaron en darles alcance. Algunas malas bromas de parte de Kenta fueron suficientes para que Saki y Mai olvidaran un poco, solo un poco, su situación actual y todos esos pensamientos que seguían atormentándolas.

Era hora del almuerzo en la Secundaria Yotsuba y Love no tenía ni apetito ni ánimos para emocionarse por la comida que le había puesto su madre. A su lado, Setsuna la miraba sin saber exactamente qué decir. La noche anterior había intentado ir al _Cure Rose Garden_ y también estaba bloqueado, pero no sabía si era porque el sitio era un lugar secreto o porque un poder externo lo había cerrado como sucedió en el Jardín de la Luz. Se sentía el mismo muro de luz, así que no estaba segura de qué podría ser.

Un suspiro de Love la sacó de sus pensamientos y le dirigió una rápida mirada. Seguía con la caja de su almuerzo abierta y la comida intacta. Setsuna la contempló un momento antes de robarle un bocado de carne, haciendo respingar a la chica.

- ¿Setsuna?

- Si no lo quieres, me lo como yo – dijo con tranquilidad, – mamá se cansa cocinando esto y sería una pena que no lo comieras – continuó y se robó un bocado más grande.

- Ah… ¡Eso es mío! – reclamó Love y recuperó su trozo de carne frita de entre los labios de su hermana adoptiva.

- Pues si no te lo acabas pronto, terminará la hora del almuerzo o mamá se va a enojar si ve la caja llena.

Love pasó su bocado y miró a Setsuna de reojo, ésta le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa. Finalmente Love comió toda su comida con la voracidad de costumbre. Setsuna ya había acabado desde hacía un rato y solo la esperaba. Cuando ambas terminaron el almuerzo, se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras miraban el cielo.

- Oye, Setsuna – le llamó Love con tono bajo. - ¿Crees que Chiffon, Tart y Azukina se encuentren bien?

- Sí – fue la simple respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque si algo le hubiera pasado a Chiffon, entonces las consecuencias ya se habrían dejado ver desde anoche – explicó tranquilamente. – Sabes que es un hada que guarda mucho poder, así que cualquier cosa que le pueda pasar tendría consecuencias en éste y quizá en otros mundos.

Eso tenía mucho sentido ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente. Quizá por eso Setsuna se sentía tan tranquila con el asunto. Ella estaba segura que los chicos estaban bien, solo le quedaba confiar en esa idea y esperar el momento de la pelea. Si el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse raro en la ciudad o en los reinos mágicos, entonces era más que seguro que a Chiffon le habían hecho algo. Mientras nada de eso sucediera, todo estaba bien.

Debía mantener su ánimo en alto como siempre.

- ¿Vamos a recuperar a nuestros amigos, verdad? – preguntó Love sin alejar su mirada del cielo.

- Estoy segura. Pero no podremos hacerlo solas, tenemos que pelear todas juntas – respondió Setsuna con una pequeña sonrisa.

Love finalmente recuperó todos sus ánimos y abrazó a Setsuna con fuerza, mientras le daba besos en la mejilla de manera juguetona. Luego la abrazó por el cuello y levantó su brazo libre al cielo.

- ¡Lo lograremos, vamos a vencerlas! – exclamó Love.

Setsuna asintió. Le picó una mejilla y se soltó del abrazo.

- Ya casi suena la campana, volvamos a clases – dijo Setsuna con bastante tranquilidad.

- ¿Eh? No quiero, aun tenemos unos minutos y quiero pasarlos aquí contigo – reprochó Love sosteniéndole un brazo.

- Apuesto a que llego primero que tú – murmuró Setsuna dándole su caja del almuerzo y con un tono bastante confiado.

- La que pierda limpiará el cuarto de la otra – sonrió la otra chica.

- Hecho.

Regresaron con veloz carrera al salón de clases, solo para ser regañadas por algunos profesores por andar corriendo en los pasillos. Al menos Love ya estaba animada y eso era lo importante.

Luego de salir de clases, Miki se dirigió a casa por el camino largo, esperando que la caminata terminara de calmarle los pensamientos. Revisaba algunos mensajes en su móvil y sonrió al ver varios de ánimo de parte de Momoka, incluso un par diciendo que los de la revista estaban encantados con las fotos y que la publicación sería todo un éxito. En el camino se topó con Inori, que se notaba bastante cabizbaja.

- Hey – fue el sencillo saludo de la joven modelo.

- Hola, Miki-chan – respondió la chica con su sonrisa dulce de siempre, aunque algo apagada.

- Deberías animarte – dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro. – Si peleamos como siempre, entonces podremos recuperarlos. Nada ganamos con preocuparnos así, ¿verdad?

- Miki-chan… - murmuró Inori, un poco sorprendida por las palabras de su compañera.

- Tenemos que salir de ésta pronto, no pretendo trabajar con Kurumi Momoka en condiciones tan peligrosas. Y recuerda que aún tenemos que interrogar a Love sobre "eso"… - enseguida sonrió de manera cómplice.

Inori comenzó a reír con más alivio y no tardó en dibujar una sonrisa más natural.

- Tienes razón, tenemos que terminar ésta pelea lo más pronto posible. Tenemos que recuperar a Nagisa-san y a Honoka-san, y a todos nuestros amigos – dijo con un gesto más recuperado.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu!

- Y de verdad quiero interrogar a Love-chan, aunque creo que sacaríamos más información y detalles si interrogamos primero a Setsuna-chan.

Ambas compartieron una risa alegre y siguieron caminando de regreso a casa. Nada ganaban con angustiarse, lo mejor era conservar los ánimos y las energías para pelear con todo.

Ya por la tarde en Kibougahana, Yuri iba camino al invernadero luego de clases. Momoka tenía algunos trabajos en la agencia en esa semana, así que la vería después. Ya tenía preparadas las tareas de la escuela y se reunirían una de esas tardes para ayudarle con los deberes. Aunque eso no restaba en lo absoluto los amorosos mensajes de texto que la modelo le enviaba por el móvil.

No sabía si agradecer o seguir extrañada de la semana de plazo que dieron Black y White para la pelea.

Seguía inquieta, no solamente por la suerte de Kaoruko y el resto de los seres mágicos, si no por la situación en general. Tenía ganas de investigar un poco más por su cuenta, pero antes de moverse tenía que pedir algunos datos de sus enemigas. Escuchó por pláticas que todo comenzó en el festival con cede en la escuela de Nozomi y su grupo, si alguien le podía dar una pista para investigar un poco más a Misumi Nagisa y a Yukishiro Honoka, era Karen.

Se reunió con Tsubomi, Erika e Itsuki en el invernadero, pero no les dijo nada sobre su plan. Quizá estaba jugando un poco al héroe solitario, pero sentía que era su deber como la mayor del grupo darles toda la seguridad posible a sus compañeras más jóvenes. Mientras las demás daban algo de mantenimiento al invernadero, Yuri aprovechó para irse temprano inventando una pequeña excusa para poder comunicarse con Karen.

- ¡Ah, Yuri-san! – sonó la voz de la chica por el móvil mágico que les había dado Nuts. – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Me podrías dar los datos que tengas de Black y White? – enseguida rectificó. – Es decir, de sus identidades civiles.

- Justamente estaba investigando un poco de eso. Conseguí copias de los documentos del festival y tengo buena información, pero… – Karen de pronto sonó asustada. – ¿Qué planeas hacer, Yuri-san?

- Investigar un poco por mi cuenta. No pelearé ni nada por el estilo, simplemente quiero saber un poco más de nuestro enemigo. No les digas nada a las demás, si me siguen, o vamos mas de la cuenta, entonces podría ser un peligro.

- Entendido.

Luego de un rato, Yuri tenía la información necesaria para comenzar a moverse. Ambas chicas estaban en primer grado de la sección femenina de la Preparatoria Verone. Misumi Nagisa como miembro oficial del equipo de Lacrosse, y ayudante de varios de los equipos deportivos. Yukishiro Honoka como miembro del Club de Ciencias, una verdadera genio en diversas materias, ciencias especialmente. Ambas muy populares.

Al día siguiente, luego de clases y excusándose con sus compañeras sobre ir a hacer una tarea de campo, fue directo a Wakabadai, que era el distrito donde vivían Black y White. Le tomó alrededor de una hora en tren llegar. La ciudad era bastante activa y, porqué no decirlo, muy hermosa. Ya tenía la dirección de la escuela Verone y estaba lista para ir a investigar, cuando su estómago pidió de comer. Se apenó consigo misma, pero en verdad tenía hambre y el aroma a takoyaki en el ambiente no era de gran ayuda.

Se rindió a su necesidad natural y fue a pedir una orden. Por suerte había mesas, así que se sentó mientras esperaba. Notó a un par de chicas en uniformes cobrizos sentadas en la mesa de al lado, según descripciones de Karen, ese era el uniforme de Verone.

- ¡Siento mucho la espera, aquí está su orden! – dijo una clara y animada voz. Se trataba de una chica rubia y delgada, tenía ojos verdes. – Buen provecho.

- Muchas gracias – le respondió Yuri con una sonrisa.

Una voz madura sonó desde la camioneta. Una mujer de cabello castaño dio un par de órdenes más a la rubia y le pidió llevar la comida al par de chicas de Verone.

- Gracias, Kujo-san – dijo una de ellas, una chica alta de coletas.

- Por cierto, por cierto, por cierto – dijo su compañera, una chica más baja de pelo corto. – Kujo-san, si ves a Nagisa, dile que olvidó su cuaderno de tareas – informó, extendiéndole la libreta a la chica.

- ¡Ah, gracias! Se la daré en cuanto venga. Honoka-san se la llevó a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco, así que llegarán antes de que cerremos.

- ¡Eso fue culpa de Nagisa por decir que se conformaba con sesenta puntos en el examen! – gritó la mujer de cabello castaño desde la camioneta.

Mientras las tres chicas se reían, Yuri se quedó quieta escuchando todo, ellas eran amigas de Black y White y, por el tono familiar y tranquilo con el que hablaban, entonces aparentemente no había nada raro en ellas. Esperó un poco más, quizá aprovecharía el momento adecuado para intervenir en la plática y saber un poco más.

- Pero sus calificaciones han mejorado mucho desde que se junta con ella, así que puede someterla para estudiar cuanto quiera – dijo la chica de las coletas, bastante divertida.

- Claro, claro, claro, tener por compañera a Yukishiro-san, la Reina del Conocimiento, tiene sus desventajas y ahora Nagisa debe lidiar con eso – rió la chica de pelo corto. – Mientras la haga pasar de grado y Nagisa siga en nuestro grupo y en el equipo, no me quejaré.

Yuri tomó un poco de aire.

- ¿Yukishiro-san? – preguntó en voz alta, interrumpiendo la plática. – Escuché de ella en un festival que hubo el fin de semana pasado, supe que el club ganó el primer lugar del Concurso de Ciencias.

La mujer en el local y las tres chicas la miraron. De pronto sintió una mirada un tanto más intensa en la chica rubia. Al chocar sus ojos con ella, la rubia se sonrojó de la pena y bajó el rostro. Esa chica tenía un aura curiosa.

- Así es, así es, así es – respondió la chica de pelo corto, bastante animada. – ¡Yukishiro-san es la número uno cuando se trata de ciencias!

- También estoy en el club de ciencias de mi preparatoria, pero no pude ir al festival – mintió de inmediato. – Cuando escuché del proyecto – fue una suerte que Karen le diera información detallada, – me interesó mucho y quise saber de él.

- Hoy no hubo actividades de club, pero mañana sí, si quieres venir. Nuestro club de ciencias es bastante amable con las visitas – informó la chica de coletas.

- Me encantaría – sonrió Yuri.

- Kujo-san, avísale a Yukishiro-san que tendrá visitas mañana – dijo la chica de las coletas.

- ¡Mejor no, aquí viene! – gritó la de pelo corto. – ¡Yukishiro-san!

Yuri sintió la piel encrespársele de la sorpresa, como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua helada. El par de chicas sonrieron, la rubia parecía algo nerviosa, la mujer en el local solo se asomó ligeramente.

- Ah, Honoka, ¿al fin te convenció de comer algo? – preguntó Akane con una enorme sonrisa.

- A decir verdad yo también tengo un poco de hambre y las dos votamos por takoyaki, pero perdí en el 'piedra-papel-tijeras' y me tocó venir por la comida – informó Honoka con dulce voz.

- ¡Salen seis órdenes! – exclamó Akane. – ¡Pero como últimamente Nagisa te ha contagiado su apetito, que sean ocho!

- Yukishiro-san, tienes visitas, ésta chica quiere saber del proyecto de ciencias del fin de semana – informó la de coletas.

- Ah, ya veo.

Yuri hizo aplomo de todo su valor y le dirigió una mirada a Honoka. Ésta le sonrió con bastante calma.

- Yukishiro Honoka a tu servicio – se presentó la chica con una amable sonrisa.

- Ah… Tsukikage Yuri – dijo enseguida la chica.

- Hikari-san, Nagisa me pidió que te dijera que le prepararas una de esas bebidas con chocolate y fresa – se dirigió a la chica rubia. – Pero que la prepararas tú, le gusta cómo las haces.

- ¡Entendido, sale de inmediato!

- ¿Podemos platicar en el camino, Tsukikage-san? – preguntó Honoka con un tono en apariencia calmado, pero que Yuri sintió como una ventisca helada.

- Claro.

Algunos minutos después, Honoka y Yuri se fueron del local. La primera cargando la comida que había pedido, la segunda sin saber exactamente qué decir. La presencia de Honoka Yukishiro era extraña, asfixiante y algo pesada. No lo había percibido así antes, como no había tenido oportunidad de tenerla demasiado cerca, no pudo percibir su aura con anterioridad.

- No estás jugando al héroe solitario, ¿verdad, Cure Moonlight? – preguntó Honoka con una sonrisa.

- No, aunque no esperaba encontrar a alguna de ustedes tan pronto.

- ¿Investigación solitaria? – preguntó enseguida, pero no la dejó responder. – Es justo. Aunque con tu capacidad y tu poder, podrías acabarme aquí mismo – propuso con una sonrisa.

Yuri se detuvo y la miró. Honoka blandía una sonrisa que rayaba en lo macabro, su aura se sentía más pesada segundo a segundo. La alta chica apretó los puños y la encaró, recuperando su seguridad.

- Escucho demasiada confianza en tus palabras – dijo Yuri ahora con el semblante duro y frío.

- Porque tengo confianza. No me puedo transformar sin Nagisa, así que sería muy fácil para ti transformarte y acabar conmigo. Podrían acabar con Nagisa después y así se despedirían de sus problemas.

- No hasta que sepamos qué ha sucedido con Kaoruko-san y el resto de los seres mágicos.

- Así que a eso viniste… No puedo decirte eso a detalles, pero – buscó en una de las bolsas de su suéter y le extendió un pequeño pañuelo rojo – quizá esto le sirva de consuelo al equipo de Cure Dream, fue lo único que pudimos conservar…

Yuri abrió los ojos como platos al recordar que ese pequeño pañuelo pertenecía a Syrup, el mensajero del Reino de Palmier.

- ¡Si algo le ha pasado a Kaoruko-san, voy a-! – gritó Yuri y soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Honoka.

La chica se quedó quieta y luego sonrió al ver que aquel puño se detenía a pocos milímetros de su cara.

- Hazlo – insistió Honoka. – No pierdas tu oportunidad. ¡Hazlo!

- No vale la pena. No ahora. Esperaremos el tiempo pactado y pelearemos, éste puño lo estoy reservando para ti, Cure White.

- Lo estaré esperando con muchas ansias, Cure Moonlight. Y en cuanto a Cure Flower e Infinity, ellas serán las últimas. Cuando acabemos con todas ustedes, ellas serán las últimas en seguirlas al otro mundo. Siento lo de las criaturas mágicas, pero según los planes, ellos debían irse primero – informó con total tranquilidad.

Yuri apretó los puños y estuvo tentada a darle un puñetazo de verdad, transformarse y acabar con ella, pero el instinto la detenía, era incapaz de volver a levantar la mano nuevamente. Honoka sonrió al verla temblar de coraje.

- Lavé la sangre del pañuelo ésta mañana, fue un trabajo un poco sucio – murmuró, ganándose, ahora sí, un sonoro y fuerte puñetazo que le sacó sangre de la boca. Sin embargo, solo retrocedió un par de pasos y sonrió al ver algunas gotas rojas caer al suelo.

- ¡Son de lo peor ustedes dos! – exclamó Yuri con la voz alterada y sacando su _Heart Seed_. – ¡Dame una buena razón para no acabar contigo ahora mismo!

- Hazlo. Hazlo mientras puedas, sé que puedes pegar más duro que eso.

La alta chica ya estaba haciendo la invocación de transformación, pero al sentir una nueva energía cerca se detuvo, levantó la mirada a la calle y vio a Misumi Nagisa acercarse a paso lento. Yuri tomó distancia mientras Honoka se limpiaba la sangre con dos dedos.

- ¿Héroe solitario? – preguntó Nagisa apenas estuvo a buena distancia. – Provocando la pelea, ya veo. Creo que tendremos que hacer algo contigo, Cure Moonlight.

- Ella no hizo nada, Nagisa – sonrió Honoka, untando su sangre en una de las mejillas de Yuri. – Deja que la oscuridad oculte tu instinto de Pretty Cure, pelea con todo, Cure Moonlight – murmuró Honoka mirando a los ojos a Yuri.

- Están dementes – murmuró la chica alejándose de ella y limpiándose de inmediato. – Quedamos en jugar con sus reglas y eso haremos. Nos veremos donde dijeron en su nota. No les daré el gusto de una pelea.

- De acuerdo, como quieras – dijo Nagisa tomando la bolsa de takoyaki. – Avísales a tus amigas que aun pueden rescatar a Cure Flower y a Chiffon. Si es que pueden vencernos, claro.

- Lo haremos, eso se los aseguro.

Yuri se retiró de ahí con paso molesto, Nagisa y Honoka volvieron a casa de ésta última a seguir estudiando como si nada hubiese pasado. Solamente Nagisa revisó la mejilla de Honoka y le dio la mano para permitir que el contacto físico entre ambas la curara. Escucharon apresurados pasos tras de ellas y voltearon. Hikari les dio alcance y se notaba agitada por la carrera. Le sonrieron apenas la tuvieron de frente.

- Hikari, ¿qué pasa?

- Era una de ellas, ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia.

- Sí, Cure Moonlight – respondió Honoka con tranquilidad.

- Nagisa-san, Honoka-san, ¿de verdad está bien llegar tan lejos para esto? – insistió con gesto afligido.

- Tranquila, Hikari, todo saldrá bien – contestó Nagisa haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza. – Solo tenemos que hacer que casi nos odien para que esto funcione.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, Hikari-san. Sabemos lo que hacemos.

La rubia no mencionó más, asintió con la cabeza, se despidió y volvió corriendo al local de Takoyaki. Nagisa y Honoka siguieron caminando de regreso a casa para seguir estudiando.

- ¿Te dolió? – preguntó Nagisa picando la mejilla de Honoka con un dedo.

- No tanto como cuando me pegué por accidente con tu red de lacrosse. Eso sí me dolió.

Ambas compartieron una divertida risa y siguieron su camino con total tranquilidad.

En cuanto Yuri subió al tren de regreso a su distrito, tomó un asiento y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba entre furiosa, triste y con una sensación de impotencia. ¿Con qué cara le iba a decir a las demás chicas que casi todos los seres mágicos estaban muertos con excepción de Chiffon?

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 7 **_**El Preludio a la Batalla**_

Pasaba de las seis de la tarde para cuando Yuri llegó a su distrito. Estaba mentalmente cansada. Había sido un momento intenso y ni el agradable regreso a casa la hizo sentir mejor. Había muchas cosas que no encajaban en esa situación peligrosa, pero la noticia de los seres mágicos muertos… Era algo que simplemente se negaba aceptar.

No creía en esas palabras y ni el pañuelo de Syrup en sus manos la convencía por completo. Pero ese era el pañuelo del mensajero. Pensó en la posibilidad de un engaño, pero el pequeño trozo de tela tenía una esencia única que era fácil de distinguir para una Pretty Cure. Sin quererlo ni desearlo, el recuerdo de Cologne llegó a su mente y sintió su pecho pesarle más por la angustia.

No tenía corazón para decirles a las demás que sus compañeros mágicos ya no estaban, salvo Chiffon. Estaba segura que Karen no tardaría en comunicarse con ella para preguntarle qué información había conseguido. Lo cierto era que no había conseguido otra cosa que las malas nuevas. Todas las chicas tenían la esperanza de rescatar a sus amigos, eso era lo que las mantenía bajo control.

La noticia causaría un shock de resultados inesperados y no sabía si serían capaces de estar bajo control. De hecho, temía que la furia se apoderara de ellas y se lanzaran sin pensar a pelear contra sus oponentes. Aunque eso era exactamente lo que Black y White buscaban, aparentemente, el que Yukishiro Honoka la provocara hasta el grado de haber estado a poco de transformarse era clara señal de ello. No sabía si agradecer o no el que Misumi Nagisa apareciera con su fuerte energía para…

- Un momento…

Había algo ahí que casi se le pasaba por completo. La presencia y energía de Honoka la estresó, la tensó y la hizo perder el control como para estar a punto de transformarse y atacarla sin miramiento alguno. Pero cuando Nagisa apareció en escena con su presencia y su energía, ésta era distinta aunque igualmente fuerte a la de su pareja de combate, tenía algo que había disminuido su furia inicial como para poder pensar correctamente y evitar enfrentarse a ambas solas.

De no haber sido por eso, seguramente ambas le habrían dado una verdadera paliza. Agradeció no comprobar aquello del héroe solitario y su suerte trágica.

- Tengo que calmarme, tengo que pensar un poco más – se dijo en voz baja mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Al levantar la mirada, un poco más a lo lejos, vio la fachada del _Fairy Drop_. Pareció sorprendida por un momento y dio media vuelta de inmediato. Si quería evitar que todas entraran en pánico por adelantado, especialmente Tsubomi con lo de su abuela, tenía que pensar bien cómo decirles la noticia. Ni bien dio cinco pasos para ir a su casa cuando topó de frente con Momoka.

- ¡Yuri! – exclamó la modelo con evidente alegría y se lanzó a abrazarla.

- Momoka…

Al sentir el abrazo desesperado y la respiración poco acompasada con que Yuri respondió el gesto, Momoka adivinó de inmediato que algo estaba mal y que ese algo seguramente tenía que ver con todo ese asunto de Black y White. Suspiró y le dio la mano a Yuri. Ésta le miró con aquellos ojos serios y en apariencia poco expresivos, pero para Momoka eran como un libro abierto con grandes letras.

- ¿Platicamos un rato? – preguntó sin liberarla del abrazo.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. – dijo con un tono en apariencia natural pero poco creíble, mismo que decayó al ver una pequeña sonrisa en la modelo. – Debes estar cansada y seguro necesitas dormir un poco para recuperar… te – su voz quedó muda sin que pudiera controlarla.

Al ver la mirada juguetona de Momoka y ese gesto de "no te estoy creyendo una sola palabra" suspiró y se rindió. Le dirigió una sonrisa suave y triste y aceptó la silenciosa invitación de pasar a su casa. La tienda ya estaba cerrada, pero sorpresivamente no había nadie de su familia dentro. Erika seguramente estaba con Tsubomi e Itsuki, sus padres probablemente habían salido a algún lado y prueba de ello fue que le dejaron la cena preparada solo para que la recalentara en el microondas.

Sirvió su comida, algo de té y fue con Yuri a su habitación. Primero comió en silencio para dejar que Yuri se destensara un poco, sabía que en casos como esos debía dejar que Yuri se animara a abrir la conversación. La chica de lentes apenas si le había dado un par de sorbos a su taza de té. Pasaron un considerable rato en silencio, mismo que la guerrera rompió.

- Hoy fui al distrito de Cure Black y Cure White – murmuró Yuri contemplando su propio reflejo en la taza.

Momoka ya había terminado de comer para el momento en que su novia se animó a hablar, y fue una suerte que esperara hasta ese momento o la chica se habría atorado con su propia comida gracias a la sorpresa. La miró de manera expectante.

- No peleamos, pero…

El repentino sonido del comunicador en una de las bolsas de Yuri hizo respingar a ambas chicas por la sorpresa. La joven de lentes palideció. Seguramente era Karen esperando noticias de la misión. Tragó saliva y miró a Momoka. La petición silenciosa de apoyo moral era obvia. La modelo se sentó al lado de su pareja mientras ésta tomaba el comunicador y, tras un largo respiro, lo prendía.

- ¡Yuri-san! – exclamó Karen al verla, estaba aliviada de verla viva y a salvo. – No estaba muy segura de llamarte antes, pero las chicas me obligaron a hacerlo y…

- ¿Las chicas? – preguntó Yuri sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

- Sí. Lo siento mucho, se suponía que era secreto lo de tu pequeña misión en Wakabadai, pero me escucharon a escondidas y ahora quieren saber qué pasó.

Yuri tomó una de las manos de Momoka y la apretó ligeramente. Suspiró hondo.

- Nada interesante – dijo Yuri de inmediato y poniendo una cara bastante natural y seria. – Solo descubrí que Black y White son tan populares como decían los rumores, sus amistades las siguen tratando con bastante naturalidad, como si fueran las mismas de siempre. Nadie ha notado ningún cambio raro en ellas. Al parecer son más agradables con su gente cercana que con nosotras.

- Eso podría ser la prueba de que están siendo controladas por algo más – supuso Komachi. – Puede que las controle por momentos, es una buena posibilidad…

- Lo mejor será no ir a su distrito de nuevo, por suerte no las topé, tenían actividades de club, hubiera sido peligroso que me vieran – le interrumpió Yuri. – No queremos que nadie más se vaya – ante esas palabras apretó las manos por debajo de la mesa, cosa que Momoka notó sin problema y que se preocupó por callar. – Sigamos su juego un poco más. Lo que después podemos hacer es buscar la ubicación del lugar que marcaron para la pelea.

- Tienes razón, Yuri-san, lo mejor será no dar un paso en falso – comentó Karen con una sonrisa. – Buscaré la ubicación y luego me comunicaré con Setsuna-san para que vayamos a revisar.

- Esa es una buena idea – murmuró Yuri, sintiendo que su temple a cada minuto se quebraba.

- ¡Podremos rescatar a los chicos y regresaremos a Black y White a la normalidad! – exclamó Nozomi con bastante entusiasmo – ¡Está decidido!

Yuri sintió que estaba por derrumbarse cuando Momoka vino a su rescate, tomó el comunicador y saludó a las chicas con su mejor sonrisa.

- Tienen que ganar esa pelea, chicas, parece que nuestras agencias están llevando bien los contratos y haremos el concierto de Urara-chan con Miki-chan y las demás chicas bailando – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Urara con alegría.

- Bueno, nosotras nos despedimos, tenemos toneladas de tarea por hacer y Yuri amablemente me va a ayudar – canturreó la modelo. – Adiós, chicas.

- ¡Adiós! – se despidieron y de inmediato apagaron su comunicador.

Momoka solo vio que Yuri palideció y se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras algunas lágrimas fugitivas y silenciosas escapaban de sus ojos. Alertada, se colocó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento Yuri no necesitaba un interrogatorio, necesitaba consuelo. La modelo cerró los ojos y se dedicó a darle pequeñas caricias en la espalda.

Yuri lloró en silencio por un rato. Simplemente no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra sobre lo que se enteró de boca de Honoka Yukishiro, no podía romperle las esperanzas a las chicas, ella bien sabía que una noticia como esa acabaría con la moral de sus compañeras más jóvenes. Ella misma ya había pasado por eso una vez y no quería que ellas pasaran por eso mismo, no aun, no todavía. Sabía que era inevitable que se enteraran de lo sucedido, pero no quería darles un dolor como ese.

- Yuri…

- Les mentí, sí las encontré, y de ellas mismas supe que hicieron algo horrible – murmuró Yuri con suficiente volumen apenas pudo hablar. – No quiero decírselos todavía, no quiero que pasen por ese dolor, no quiero que sus esperanzas se esfumen y su corazón se llene de pesar. No quiero.

Momoka no entendía de lo que ella hablaba, al menos no en un principio. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Yuri seguía aferraba a ella de forma desesperada, casi suplicante por un poco de paz. Repasó mentalmente las palabras de su compañera. Si Black y White habían hecho algo horrible, algo más horrible que llevarse a algunas de las criaturas mágicas, ese algo podría ser…

Abrió los ojos como platos al pensar siquiera en aquello horrible a lo que Yuri podría estarse refiriendo.

- ¿Ellos están…? – ni siquiera terminó de formular la pregunta cuando Yuri asintió en silencio y entre mudas lágrimas. – Imposible…

Permanecieron en silencio otro rato. Yuri ya se había tranquilizado gracias a las pequeñas caricias en su cabeza y espalda. Momoka no preguntó más, Yuri no dijo otra cosa. Debía ser muy doloroso para ella y la modelo lo sabía. Lo único que podía hacer por Yuri era permanecer a su lado y darle fuerza, a veces lamentaba no poder hacer más. No era necesario que ella le dijera que mantuviera el asunto en secreto.

- ¿Puedo quedarme así un rato más? – preguntó Yuri con un tono casi apagado de voz.

- Todo el tiempo que quieras – respondió Momoka con dulzura. – Para eso estoy aquí. Tal vez no pueda pelear como mi hermana o las demás chicas, pero al menos puedo ayudarte de ésta manera.

- Con que estés a mi lado es suficiente – murmuró Yuri mientras se pegaba un poco más a ella y disfrutando del calor y el perfume suave que despedía todo el cuerpo de su novia. – No debes estar ahí cuando sea la pelea, pero pensar en ti me bastará para sentirme fuerte en la batalla… y más cuando ellas deban enterarse de la verdad.

- Entiendo.

Sin intercambiar una palabra más, Momoka se quedó abrazando y dándole pequeños besos a Yuri hasta que ésta tuvo que volver a casa ya casi entrada la noche.

Mientras, en la panadería de los Hyuga, Michiru y Kaoru ayudaban a Saki a cerrar. Como era costumbre, la panadería siempre estaba rebosante de clientes y ese día no fue la excepción. Sin embargo, las hermanas notaban los extraños ánimos en sus amigas y compañeras de batallas. No se habían enterado de casi nada de lo sucedido el pasado fin de semana.

No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho antes ni durante la escuela y, al parecer, al menos podrían tener alguna idea de lo que pasó si lograban hablar con ellas. Aunque Kaoru era parte del Club de Arte, prefirió quedarse ese fin de semana ayudando en la panadería con Michiru a falta de Saki y Mai en esos días.

Fue una sorpresa verlas con sonrisas forzadas por la mañana y taciturnas en clase, además de bastante tristes y desanimadas. Las hermanas tenían que saber qué pasó.

Apenas habían cerrado, no tardaba en caer el atardecer cuando las mellizas tomaron a las chicas y las llevaron casi a rastras a los pies del Gran Árbol del Cielo. Saki y Mai sabían que debían contar todo quisieran o no, las mellizas tenían derecho a saberlo. Flappy y Choppy estaban preocupados igualmente y apenas si habían asomado la cabeza de los estuches. Moop y Foop, que desde hacía un tiempo se habían ido a vivir con Michiru y Kaoru, estaban igualmente preocupados por las chicas y sus amigos.

- No las vemos por cuatro días y regresan en ese estado, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Michiru apenas sentaron a las chicas en las raíces del árbol. – Si es algo malo, saben que pueden confiar en nosotras.

- Moop y Foop dicen que se transformaron en esos días – continuó Kaoru, ese dato pareció sorprender a Saki y a Mai – ellos reaccionan a su poder como espíritus que son, así que si es una nueva pelea, entonces pueden contar con nosotras.

- No es algo tan simple como un nuevo enemigo – dijo Mai con una sonrisa apagada. – Es una situación un poco extraña, ni siquiera sabemos bien qué es lo que está sucediendo.

- A decir verdad, nosotras no somos las únicas Pretty Cure, hay más grupos y todas protegen cosas distintas e importantes. Pero un par de ellas están siendo controladas, nos atacaron, se llevaron a varios seres mágicos y ahora quieren una pelea formal con todas nosotras éste fin de semana – resumió Saki lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Ellas son fuertes? – preguntó Kaoru, obviamente refiriéndose a las chicas controladas.

- No sabemos cuál sea su verdadera capacidad, sus ataques son muy básicos y en apariencia podrían ser muy débiles, pero en realidad son grandes oponentes. El verdadero problema es un instinto que tenemos entre Pretty Cure que nos impide atacarnos las unas a las otras con todo nuestro potencial – continuó Mai. – No sabemos si ellas tienen o no su instinto activo, hemos peleado, pero no ha habido ningún herido.

- Tenemos esa pelea con ellas, tenemos que salvar a las criaturas lo antes posible. No solo a ellas, también a la abuela de una de nuestras amigas, era una Pretty Cure también – finalizó Saki.

Michiru y Kaoru se miraron entre sí. Sus amigas estaban preocupadas por los cautivos, no tanto por la pelea en sí. Sabían que sí estaban apuradas por recuperar a las guerreras controladas, pero en ese momento la prioridad eran los prisioneros.

- ¿Y el plan es…? – preguntó Michiru, animándolas a seguir con la plática.

- De momento, esperar hasta la pelea, será este fin de semana en el distrito de Wakabadai, en un bosque a las afueras – respondió Saki, ya más calmada por haber platicado con las mellizas.

- ¿Y por qué no van por ellas de una buena vez? – preguntó Kaoru, algo extrañada de que no lo hubieran hecho antes.

- Son varias cosas, no solamente por los espíritus y la abuela, también que ellas ahora se han vuelto más agresivas, a menos que sigamos las reglas, no solamente los demás estarían en peligro, también nosotras. Podrían matarnos, y sé que tienen la capacidad de hacerlo, nos han tomado por sorpresa varias veces en pocos días, han resistido muchos ataques, parecen estar en todos lados. Decidimos esperar a la pelea y seguir sus condiciones – explicó Mai con cierta gravedad.

Las hermanas se miraron nuevamente entre sí, era una situación complicada, sí, pero la preocupación estaba haciendo que sus amigas olvidaran algo importante.

- ¿Cuándo dicen que es la pelea? – preguntó Michiru con una sonrisa confiada.

- Éste sábado que viene, el primer día de vacaciones de verano – respondió Mai en automático.

- Eso suena bien – murmuró Kaoru. – Ahora, ¿qué tal si mañana, después de clases, nos reunimos en casa de alguna de ustedes para estudiar para los exámenes y platicar un poco sobre sus nuevas amigas y esas Pretty Cure contra las que van a pelear?

- ¿Tienen un plan? – les preguntó Saki con una sonrisa aliviada.

Las mellizas asintieron, contentas de ver a sus amigas más animadas. Todo saldría bien si trabajaban juntas y si Saki y Mai estaban de acuerdo con el plan que les iban a proponer después de clases.

Al menos para las guardianas de la Tierra de las Fuentes, el resto de la semana pasó con relativa tranquilidad, más cuando escucharon la estrategia de sus amigas y se dieron cuenta que era un buen plan. Había sido una suerte que ni Saki ni Mai les hubieran contado demasiado a las demás chicas sobre las peleas que habían tenido, el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse no habían permitido que nadie contara demasiado sobre sus propias peleas y hazañas.

Mientras, en Clover Town, a las chicas les tomó un par de días más tranquilizarse por completo. Love seguía destrozada por la ausencia de Chiffon, Tart y Azukina, aunque hacía todo lo posible por aparentar que no a los ojos de sus amigas más cercanas; Setsuna había decido ser ese fuerte pilar del que Love pudiera sostenerse, y así lo hizo. Miki, como era su buena costumbre, se mantenía tranquila y serena, casi estricta al recordarle constantemente a Love que debían pelear con todo si es que quería salvar a sus amigos y a los demás. Inori, por su parte, estaba triste pero con la esperanza en alto, seguía mucho a Miki en busca de la seguridad que la chica siempre desprendía. Buscaba mucho a la modelo y ésta no estaba reticente a recibirla a su lado, al contrario, parecía feliz de que Inori la buscara tanto. El apoyo mutuo era importante.

Era miércoles después de clases cuando las chicas estaban comiendo algunas donas con Kaoru, el comunicador sonó, eran Karen y Komachi.

- Chicas, tenemos que ir a buscar el lugar del duelo con Black y White, lo mejor será preparar una estrategia de combate y evitarnos sorpresas – dijo de inmediato la chica. – Yuri-san dijo que mientras no fuéramos a Wakabadai todo estaría bien, solo vayamos al bosque, busquemos el sitio del duelo y veremos qué hacer.

- ¡Buena idea, Karen-san! – exclamó Love ya con sus ánimos casi normales.

- No es necesario que vayamos todas, de momento necesitamos a Setsuna-san – dijo Komachi con tranquilidad – y ocuparemos voluntarias para tomar algunas fotografías del área, Erika-chan dijo que nos prestaría algunas cámaras digitales que no usa su padre. Entre más aprovechemos el terreno, mejor.

- ¿Podemos ir nosotras también? – preguntó Love con entusiasmo. – Tomaremos fotos.

- Por supuesto – finalizó Karen. – Las esperamos en mi casa, pasen por Erika primero, está en el invernadero Hanasaki.

- ¡Entendido! – exclamó Setsuna. – Yo me encargo, vamos, chicas.

Se despidieron de Kaoru y partieron de inmediato.

Mientras, en Kibougahana, Erika revisaba las cámaras tomando fotos de flores al azar. Trataba de entretenerse tanto como le era posible, aunque se notaba ansiosa y no precisamente por ver el lugar de la pelea. Solo la seria presencia de Yuri le ayudaba a controlarse un poco de seguir pensando en Tsubomi. Estaba muy preocupada por ella. Varias veces sintió el deseo de ser ella la que estuviera a su lado para darle apoyo moral, como antes cuando solo eran ellas dos.

Sin querer, recordó aquella historieta de Pretty Cure hecha por Ban, donde Blossom y ella eran las protagonistas y al final prefirieron quedarse una para la otra en lugar de buscar el amor. En esos momentos, como deseaba que la historia fuera así. Fue casi igual, salvo que ella no estaba enamorada de Itsuki, pero bien que le dio ánimos y valor a Tsubomi para que se arriesgara a andar con su amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza y aclaró sus pensamientos. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar pensando en esas cosas, tenía que concentrarse en su misión y en la importante pelea. No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas cuando los seres mágicos y la abuela estaban en grave peligro. Pensar en Black y White le ayudó a recuperar el orden de sus prioridades.

Por su lado, Yuri miraba los mensajes en su teléfono. Había tantos de Momoka que solo podía sonreír. La mayoría de esos mensajes eran encriptados y breves textos de apoyo moral y devoto amor, en ese orden.

Momoka sentía mucho no poder estar a su lado en esos momentos tan tensos. El trabajo le comía todo su tiempo libre y en las noches no era el mejor de los momentos para buscar a Yuri. Breves conversaciones telefónicas eran todo lo que habían tenido en esos días. Detalles y atención suficientes para mantener la calma y el temple de Yuri, pero aparentemente no suficiente para calmar la intranquilidad de Momoka.

Un par de horas antes Momoka le llamó por teléfono a Yuri, a sabiendas que estaría en casa y aun no iría al invernadero a esperar al resto de las chicas junto con su hermana. Si la joven modelo estaba al tanto de todos los movimientos, era porque Yuri le contaba todo, detalles incluidos.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Yuri – fue una de las dulces frases de Momoka durante la llamada.

- Lo tendré, tranquila. Debo evitar que las demás chicas se pongan en peligro innecesario, o que nos encontremos con ellas sin querer – fue la respuesta calmada de Yuri. – Solo iremos a revisar el área como ya te comenté, no creo que corramos ningún riesgo.

- De acuerdo, cuida de Erika y de las demás chicas – dijo enseguida la modelo. – Y cuando llegues, llámame, aunque no haya pasado nada – breve silencio, - solo quiero saber que estés bien.

- Lo haré, lo prometo…

- Gracias…

Ante aquellas palabras, Yuri solo había atinado a suspirar con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias a ti por todo, Momoka… - había dicho de inmediato. – No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Pues a mi me gustaría hacer más, mucho más por ti a solo ver cómo vas a pelear – murmuró Momoka con un tono un tanto amargo, casi triste. – A veces me siento tan inútil de no poder hacer nada más por ti, Yuri. Siento mucho si todos mis mensajes y llamadas te cansan, pero no sé qué más hacer para ayudarte…

- Momoka…

- Yo no puedo pelear como mi hermana, o como Miki-chan y las demás chicas, yo no tengo ese poder, ni ningún otro poder para hacer algo más importante por ti – le interrumpió, obviamente afligida al enumerar todas las cosas que no podía hacer.

- Momoka, no… - la joven ni había tenido tiempo de pensar en alguna respuesta que tranquilizara a su pareja.

- Pero haré todo lo que pueda por ti, todo lo que pueda con éstas manos – continuó diciendo la joven, recuperando la compostura.

Yuri sabía que esa conversación no podía seguir por teléfono. Solo se le había ocurrido que lo mejor sería hablar con ella frente a frente a la menor oportunidad. Quería demostrarle lo importante que era tenerla a su lado en momentos como ese.

- No creo que regresemos tan tarde, ¿puedo ir a buscarte más al rato, Momoka? – pidió Yuri con una suave sonrisa.

- Sí, de acuerdo – suspiró la chica.

- Hablaremos con más calma cuando nos veamos. Ahora ve a trabajar y concéntrate, todo mundo tiene que ver lo hermosa que eres por mucho que me desagrade esa idea – bromeó, provocando una risilla en Momoka por el gracioso tono serio y celoso con el que había dicho eso último.

- Nadie te manda a tener una novia tan linda como yo – respondió con alegre voz, - vayan con cuidado, Yuri.

- Así será…

Recordar toda esa conversación había llenado a Yuri de una brillante felicidad.

Tanto Erika como ella seguían esperando a que las demás chicas llegaran para ponerse a trabajar. Pero tampoco tuvieron que esperar tanto. Una luz roja brilló en el invernadero antes de darle paso a Love, Miki, Inori y Setsuna.

Sin perder más tiempo, el ahora grupo de seis fueron a casa de Karen y partieron de inmediato al lugar indicado por Black y White.

Komachi había estado investigando y encontró fotografías aéreas y algunos datos, pero lo mejor sería ver el terreno en persona. Al llegar a la zona de pelea, lo primero que vieron fue la enorme sombra a sus pies que daba la gran roca con forma de cabeza de león. Había un claro a los pies de la formación rocosa, más allá un lago donde el sol parecía fundirse en el agua, y miles de árboles alrededor. Era un sitio muy hermoso. Coffret se transformó en capa y llevó a Erika a la cima de la formación rocosa.

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Erika desde la cima y comenzó a tomar fotografías del fondo.

- ¡Erika, ten cuidado! – le gritó Yuri desde abajo.

Las demás chicas rieron al ver que Erika solo respondió a señas, siguieron con lo suyo e hicieron un pequeño plano del área. Era un sitio demasiado hermoso como para que tuviera que ser escenario de una batalla, pero era obvio que Black y White habían elegido ese lugar por una razón.

- Es triste que debamos pelear en un sitio tan lindo – dijo Inori con una triste sonrisa. – Hay animales, el aire es muy fresco, el lago es hermoso, apuesto a que podríamos nadar y pescar ahí.

- No te preocupes, Bukki, cuando ganemos la pelea, podremos venir todas, con todos nuestros amigos, ¿verdad, Karen-san?

- Ese es el plan, Love – sonrió la chica.

Yuri guardó silencio a esas palabras. Gracias al apoyo de Momoka había recuperado la calma, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal cada que escuchaba a las demás chicas animadas ante la idea de ganar la pelea y recuperar a sus amigos. Era doloroso, pero debía aguantar, debía resistir un poco más si es que quería que sus compañeras se mantuvieran con el espíritu en alto.

Al poco rato, Erika bajó de la cabeza de león y mostró las fotos que había tomado desde la cima. Parecía tan animada como siempre solía serlo, aunque era obvio que extrañaba que Itsuki, y mayormente Tsubomi, no estuvieran ahí. Según lo que Yuri mencionó, las chicas se habían quedado en el invernadero, Tsubomi seguía alterada y lo último que necesitaban era que la chica perdiera el control por completo.

- Se puede ver la ciudad por aquel lado – señaló Erika. – Es ahí donde viven Black y White, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ahí viven, creo que por eso eligieron ésta zona, creo… - murmuró Karen.

- No es precisamente por eso – dijo Coffret, llamando la atención de las chicas. – Se siente mucha energía aquí, no una mala, más bien los espíritus, la luz y otras energías naturales se concentran. Por eso se sienten bien aquí. Energéticamente es una zona poderosa.

- ¿Eso podría darles más poder en la pelea? – preguntó Karen, bastante interesada en aquel dato.

- Si ellas fueran como ustedes, sí, solo los ataques mágicos tendrán más poder, pero no la fuerza física – respondió Coffret.

- Pareciera que nos están dando toda la ventaja que pueden – comentó Komachi.

Todas se quedaron pensando en esa posibilidad, no solo las estaban provocando, no solamente buscaban desatar su furia, como Yuri bien sabía, si no que les estaban dando todas las ventajas posibles en la batalla. Era algo muy extraño.

Luego de un rato, las chicas volvieron a casa y planearon quedarse con Karen el viernes por la noche. Al día siguiente irían a la pelea como estaba planeado y, confiando en que todo saldría bien, recuperarían a sus amigos, a Kaoruko y también a las dos guerreras perdidas. Solo Yuri sabía que eso no tendría un final muy feliz. Por la noche hablaron con todas por los comunicadores para darles detalles generales del plan para viernes y sábado. Todo tenía que salir bien, todos tenían que salvarse.

El día jueves, en la secundaria Verone, se llevó a cabo un partido amistoso de Lacrosse contra el recién formado equipo de la secundaria Aria de la Ciudad Kanon. Nagisa había asistido al partido para animar a su ex–equipo, pero descubrió algo interesante: en el equipo de lacrosse visitante había una chica muy llamativa, y no solo eso, entre los alumnos que habían llegado a apoyar a su equipo había otra chica con esa presencia tan familiar que Nagisa ya conocía. No tardó en conocer el nombre de la chica en el equipo que, ella ya sabía, era una Pretty Cure: Hibiki Houjou.

Luego del partido, donde el equipo visitante perdió por un punto, las de casa las llevaron al Tako Café para celebrar el divertido encuentro que habían tenido. Nagisa fue a buscar a Honoka a la biblioteca, añadir a dos oponentes más sería una gran idea.

- ¿Entre más, mejor, verdad? – preguntó Nagisa con muchos ánimos.

- Hasta donde sé, solo los grupos que ya visitamos son los que están preparados para pelear apropiadamente con nosotras – dijo Honoka con cierta preocupación. – Si éstas nuevas guerreras son… bueno, nuevas, entonces no están listas para hacernos frente, podría ser peligroso para ellas. Si están comenzando con sus batallas, entonces…

- ¡Nada perdemos con probarlas, vamos! – exclamó la chica, tomó a su compañera de la mano y la llevó corriendo al Tako Café.

Se quedaron detrás de unos árboles viendo a los equipos comer takoyaki como si fuera la última comida de la Tierra, en especial la chica a la que Nagisa estuvo vigilando: Hibiki. Tenía un apetito fenomenal y Honoka rió ligeramente al mencionar que ese apetito sí que le era familiar. Y mientras esperaban a que el equipo de Verone se retirara, notaron cierto movimiento cerca de un arbusto vecino. Al fijarse, se frotaron los ojos para reconocer bien aquello que se movía: una colorida nota musical.

Nagisa sonrió y estiró la mano.

- Ven, pequeño, estás a salvo – le llamó la chica y la nota se posó en su mano.

De pronto, una tercera voz intervino, asustando a la pequeña nota.

- ¡Esa nota es mía! – gritó una gata negra y enseguida corrió tras la nota, que salió volando para internarse en el bosque.

- ¡Déjala-nya! ¡Yo recuperaré la nota-nya! – gritó una pequeña gata blanca corriendo detrás de la otra.

Para terminar, tres hombres seguían a las felinas de cerca. Nagisa y Honoka se miraron, sonrieron y siguieron a los particulares personajes. En el camino se transformaron, quizá esa sería una buena oportunidad para probar a aquellas nuevas guerreras. En un claro la pequeña nota se escondió en una roca, que de inmediato fue transformada en un monstruo que gritaba "Negatone" constantemente. La gatita blanca estaba aterrada, la negra ya tenía bajo control al monstruo. Era el momento para entrar en escena.

- ¡Ve y has infelices a todos, Negatone! – ordenó la gata negra.

- ¡Están en la zona equivocada, aquí no toleramos éste tipo de problemas! – gritó Black apareciendo por un lado del claro.

- ¡Su batalla es en otro lado, así que peleen donde les corresponde! – exclamó White.

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Seiren, sorprendida y algo aterrada del poder que ellas dos desprendían.

- ¡Son Pretty Cure-nya! – exclamó Hummy con alegría.

- ¡Emisaria de la Luz, Cure Black!

- ¡Emisaria de la Luz, Cure White!

Seiren retrocedió y se colocó en los hombros de uno de sus compinches, mientras estos, por cierto, estaban particularmente aterrados por el poder en ellas.

- ¡Negatone, atácalas! – ordenó Seiren y el monstruo obedeció.

Black se quitó de donde estaba, dejando a White sola con el Negatone. Eso sorprendió a todos.

- ¡Detente ahora mismo! – le ordenó White al monstruo y éste no solo se detuvo, se arrodilló frente a ella. – Buen chico. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y serás el mismo de antes, lo prometo – continuó, acariciando un brazo del Negatone como si de su perro se tratara.

Seiren y los demás vieron que los ojos de Cure White estaban teñidos de sombras, Black se quedó junto a Hummy, que miraba la escena con mucho desconcierto.

- Tomaremos prestado su Negatone, ustedes váyanse de aquí antes de que nos enojemos – les dijo Black con tranquilidad y los brazos cruzados.

- ¡N-No tenemos porqué obedecerlas! – tartamudeó Seiren, erizada.

- ¡LARGO! – gritó White con un tono profundo, aterrador, oscuro y acompañado de un golpe de energía que ninguno de ellos había sentido jamás.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el trío y la gata salieron corriendo para no mirar atrás. Aquella energía fue demasiado, tanto, que Hummy temblaba contra un tronco. Black la tomó en brazos y la pequeña gatita se calmó de inmediato. Contrario a la presencia de White, la energía de Black era clara y llena de luz y vida.

- Probaremos un poco a tus chicas, ¿no hay problema? – le preguntó Black. – Prometo que no les pasará nada malo… y White solo usa eso cuando es necesario, no te asustes.

- De acuerdo-nya – respondió Hummy con alegría y disfrutando del contacto con Black.

- Vamos, White, si ellas pueden ayudar sería genial.

- Vamos – respondió y miró al Negatone. – Espera a que todos se duerman y después ataca, ¿de acuerdo? – indicó White, el monstruo asintió.

En el Tako Café ambos equipos comían con ambiente festivo. Hibiki hacía gala de su apetito, a lo que Akane solo rió comentando que conocía a alguien con un apetito similar. Hikari, por su lado, ya sabía que esa chica, y su amiga que le regañaba por sus malos modales, eran Pretty Cure. Estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder a continuación, a ella solo le correspondía proteger a las demás personas presentes. Al sentir la energía de sus amigas cerca, entró a la camioneta y no pasó demasiado antes de que todas las presentes, incluida Akane, cayeran dormidas. Hibiki y Kanade se pusieron en guardia.

Al ver al Negatone salir de entre los árboles, tomaron sus broches y se transformaron de inmediato aprovechando que todas a su alrededor estaban dormidas. Black y White tomaron una precaución extra en caso que ellas no estuvieran lo suficientemente maduras como guerreras: se colocaron capas oscuras encima y se escondieron en la espalda del Negatone, haciéndose pasar como parte del monstruo.

- ¡Tocando un ritmo furioso, Cure Melody! – se presentó Hibiki, ahora transformada en una llamativa guerrera de rosa.

- ¡Tocando un tono grácil, Cure Rhythm! – se presentó enseguida Kanade, en forma de una guerrera rubia y de blanco.

Y sin perder más tiempo, ambas chicas se lanzaron con todo contra el Negatone. Éste, por cierto, estaba algo entorpecido por el peso extra en su espalda. El par de guerreras eran buenas peleando, pero Black y White sabían que aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer, eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente todavía, eran rápidas, pero podían serlo más.

Fue cuando las chicas prepararon sus ataques mágicos usando un par de artefactos.

- ¡MUSIC RONDO!

Black y White saltaron del Negatone antes de que éste cediera al ataque de las guerreras, la pequeña nota fue rescatada por Hummy y, sin otorgarles descanso alguno, el par se lanzó contra Melody y Rhythm con puños y piernas listas para golpear.

- ¡¿Pero qué dem…! – Melody no tuvo tiempo de decir más, un puño se estrelló en su cara.

- ¡Melody! – exclamó Rhythm, antes de recibir un poderoso rodillazo en el estómago.

Era momento de ver si esas guerreras serían o no de ayuda.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 8 **_**Un solo Corazón**_

Cure Black y Cure White aún no se cansaban de disculparse con Hummy, la misma conmoción obligó a Hikari a salir de la camioneta y contemplar el cuadro frente a ella. La escena era particularmente cómica:

Hibiki y Kanade tiradas en el suelo ya sin sus transformaciones. Ambas con las miradas en blanco, Hibiki con la cara amoratada, Kanade sin un solo ápice de oxígeno en el cuerpo, las dos completamente fuera de combate.

- ¡Dijeron que no les pasaría nada-nya! – reclamó Hummy por centésima vez mientras Hikari le ayudaba a reanimar a sus protegidas. – ¡Las acabaron con un golpe, qué malas son-nya!

- ¡No sabíamos que serían tan débiles! – exclamó Black en su defensa.

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes son demasiado fuertes – murmuró Hikari con nerviosismo.

- ¡Te dije que ellas no estaban listas, pero nunca escuchas! – le reclamó White a su compañera.

- ¿Y por qué no insististe si sabes que soy necia, eh? – respondió con rostro ofendido.

- ¡En verdad lo sentimos mucho! – se disculpó nuevamente White. – Pensamos que serían de ayuda para una misión que tenemos, pero creo que ellas deben terminar primero la que tienen en manos.

Hummy se tranquilizó un poco, a sabiendas que sus chicas estarían bien en un rato más. La pequeña gata estaba desconcertada por la enorme y contrastante energía que emanaban ambas guerreras, pero, por otro lado, le emocionaba la idea de que algún día Melody y Rhythm serían tan fuertes y hábiles como Black y White.

- Está bien-nya – dijo para tranquilizarlas. – Apenas están empezando, pero muy pronto podrán reunirse con todas ustedes-nya.

- Esperaremos ansiosas por ese momento – contestó White con una sonrisa. – Hay muchas amigas que estarían felices de conocerlas.

- Necesitan estar más alerta, de haber sido otra situación, sería muy peligroso para ellas – murmuró Black, aun decepcionada por no haber recibido al menos el calentamiento en la pelea.

- No es como si nosotras lo hubiéramos estado cuando recién comenzamos, Black – sonrió White con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Más que ellas te aseguro que sí – respondió su compañera con voz digna.

Hummy rió, Hikari tomó a la gatita en sus brazos mientras soltaba una risilla discreta, pronto Black y White rieron con ellas. Cuando se apagaron las risas, la minina les miró con semblante curioso y animado.

- Sus corazones, sus mentes, sus cuerpos y sus almas están en una armonía perfecta-nya, puedo sentirlo-nya – dijo alegremente. – ¡Algún día Hibiki y Kanade tendrán esa misma armonía y serán unas guerreras increíbles-nya!

- Estoy segura que sí – musitó White con una sonrisa.

- Más vale que sí – dijo Black entre labios, aun resentida por la nula pelea.

- Lamento que ahora mismo no puedan ayudarlas-nya – en ese momento, ambas chicas comenzaron a recobrar el sentido.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, no les digas nada de nosotras, por favor – le pidió White con una apenada sonrisa. – Invéntales algo, no queremos que se desvíen de su misión.

- En verdad lo sentimos, Hummy. Suerte con tus chicas.

Ambas guerreras se pusieron de pie, dispuestas a correr antes de que todo mundo despertara, pero una pregunta de Hummy las detuvo un momento.

- ¿Y ustedes estarán bien-nya?

Black y White sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos.

- Estaremos bien, gracias – respondió Black. – No te preocupes por eso, Hummy, imagina que nunca nos conociste y sigue con tus chicas.

- ¡Eso es fácil-nya!

Sin decir una sola palabra más, ambas chicas salieron corriendo.

- ¿De verdad estarán bien-nya? – preguntó Hummy de nuevo.

- Eso espero, ahora mismo estamos en una situación peligrosa – explicó Hikari con una sonrisa triste. – Pero confío en ellas.

- Por cierto-nya…

- ¿Uh?

- ¿No deberías estar en el Jardín de la Luz-nya? Eres la Reina.

- Ah, esa es una larga historia...

Hikari ya no pudo decir más, quejidos de dolor del par de chicas la obligaron a dejar a la gatita en el suelo y regresar al interior de la camioneta.

Todas despertaron en el Tako Café, desorientadas, pero no tardaron mucho en seguir con sus actividades normales. Hibiki y Kanade estaban entre la arboleda e igualmente despertaron. Hibiki se quejaba del dolor en la cara, Kanade del estómago gracias a que sintió como si le hubieren dado de lleno con una bola de demolición. Hummy simplemente les dijo que un par de rocas salieron disparadas del Negatone y les pegaron con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Dos rocas? – preguntó Hibiki, aun desorientada. – Juraría que nos habíamos desecho del Negatone – murmuró, sobándose un poco la nariz.

- ¡Necesitan estar más preparadas-nya! – le regañó Hummy. – Mejor vuelvan con las demás o se van a preocupar-nya.

- ¿Segura que solo fueron rocas? – insistió Kanade, que apenas estaba recuperando el aire por culpa de ese formidable golpe. - ¿Y dónde están Seiren y esos tipos que siempre la acompañan? – preguntó enseguida, mirando a todos lados.

- No tengo idea-nya – dijo la minina con una enorme sonrisa.

El par se miró entre sí, no que las respuestas de Hummy fueran de mucha ayuda, pero sabían que no sacarían mucha información de su despreocupada guardiana, prefirieron no insistir más.

Sin más recuerdos que dos cosas oscuras yendo directo hacia ellas, las guerreras se conformaron con la explicación de las rocas sueltas del Negatone. Hibiki y Kanade aún tenían una misión en sus manos, no era tiempo de reunirse con las demás Pretty Cure, no hasta que fueran guerreras completas y más experimentadas. Aun les quedaba un largo camino, pero pronto llegaría su tiempo de pelear lado a lado con las demás chicas.

Esa misma tarde, pero en otro distrito, Saki regresaba del entrenamiento con el equipo de Softball. Desde la plática que Mai y ella habían tenido con las mellizas se encontraba más tranquila. Ese día Mai no tuvo actividades de club, por lo que regresó antes a casa, pero no porque quisiera, si no que Saki no quería tenerla esperando por horas y la mandó a casa luego de clases para que descansara.

- Saki, tengo hambre-lapi – dijo Flappy desde el accesorio en el cuello de su prometida. – Dame de comer-lapi.

- Ya te oí, ya te oí – musitó Saki con una sonrisa, se detuvo a medio camino, en la orilla del sendero de la montaña y le dio de comer a su compañero. – Oye, Flappy, ¿crees que estaremos bien?

- Estoy seguro que sí-lapi – respondió el espíritu entre bocados, - tienes muchas nuevas amigas, y Michiru y Kaoru tienen un gran plan. Estaremos muy bien-lapi.

- Sí, tienes razón. Es solo que no puedo evitar estar nerviosa – murmuró, abrazando sus rodillas. – Hay que rescatar a los demás y presentar a Michiru y a Kaoru con las chicas, y también quiero comer esas donas de las que hablaban Love y las demás. ¡Hay muchas cosas por hacer luego de la pelea!

- ¡Así se habla-lapi!

Ambos rieron antes de que el sonido del comunicador los interrumpiera. Se trataba de Nozomi que, por cierto, no tenía una muy buena cara todavía. Era obvio que seguía muy afectada por la ausencia de sus queridos amigos, no que Saki estuviera al tanto de qué tan fuertes eran los sentimientos de Nozomi por uno de los príncipes capturados.

- Hey – fue el sencillo saludo de la deportista al ver el rostro de Nozomi por la pantalla del comunicador.

- Hola, Saki-chan. ¿Cómo han estado tú y Mai-chan? – preguntó la chica, tratando de sonreír por todos los medios posibles.

- ¡Estamos bien y listas para pelear! – fue la animada respuesta de Saki, levantando su bate de softball por todo lo alto.

- Sí, tienes razón, tenemos que estar listas para pelear – comentó Nozomi, forzándose a sonreír.

- Nozomi…

No le gustaba verla así, no cuando lo primero que había visto de ella fue una enorme sonrisa y un rostro brillante como el sol. No estaba muy segura de qué decirle para darle al menos un poco de consuelo, ella no entendía por lo que pasaba Nozomi en ese momento, ella no había perdido a su compañero mágico, Flappy estaba a su lado como de costumbre. Sin embargo…

Sonrió por lo bajo al recordar algo similar por lo que ya había pasado.

- Ellos estarán bien, ten esperanza, Nozomi – dijo con un tono muy suave, uno no del todo propio de ella, pasando por alto la sonrisa forzada de Nozomi.

Las palabras obligaron a la joven guerrera a dejar caer su fachada alegre. Nozomi se encontraba en su casa abrazando una almohada, luego de clases no tuvo los ánimos de ir a Natts House o con Karen, mucho menos quedarse con Rin y Urara en la escuela. Kurumi casi no había hablado en esos días más que para participar en clases, estaba más bien esperando cualquier oportunidad para pegarse de Karen, aunque eso significara ayudarle con algunos deberes del Consejo Estudiantil junto con Komachi.

Nozomi solo quería una cosa: recuperar con sus amigos, recuperar a Coco. De no haber sido por los constantes ánimos de Rin, Nozomi se habría lanzado a Wakabadai sin pensarlo dos veces. Las sabías instrucciones de Yuri y el pensar por lo que pasaban las demás era suficiente para poner los pies en la tierra. El pensar que la abuela de Tsubomi estaba prisionera también ayudaba mucho a que la chica se mantuviera quieta en casa.

- Saki-chan…

- Tú tienes el Gran Poder de la Esperanza, ¿no es así? – continuó, haciendo alusión a la frase de presentación de la gran Cure Dream. - ¡Entonces ten esperanza! – le sonrió tan grande como pudo. – Los volverás a ver, tus amigos están bien, ellos no pueden ser derrotados tan fácilmente – continuó, sin dejar que Nozomi dijera más; claramente recordando esa vez cuando pensó que habían perdido a sus amigas Michiru y Kaoru.

Ver ese gesto lleno de energía hizo sonreír a Nozomi, esas palabras le daban a entender de alguna manera que ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- ¿Nos están esperando, verdad? – preguntó Nozomi, dibujando una sonrisa pequeña y más natural.

- ¡Así es! ¡No puedes perder la fe ahora, ellos nos esperan! – exclamó, poniendo un gesto fiero. – Nos tienes a todas nosotras para ayudar, ¿o no es así?

- Sí, así es – rió la chica, ya más animada.

- Mejor guarda energías, las necesitarás para el sábado – enseguida su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al recordar su gran As bajo la manga. – Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Entre otros comentarios tontos y algunas bromas, el par se despidió, dejando a Nozomi bastante tranquila en ese momento y a Saki con un gran sentimiento de satisfacción. Lo que no percató, sin embargo, fue el gesto no tan satisfecho que puso Mai en cuanto pudo contarle sobre esa pequeña plática con Nozomi.

Por su parte, Nozomi aprovechó para dar un paseo a solas, pero terminó encontrándose con Urara y Rin. Ésta última hacía todo lo que podía para animar a la pequeña rubia y a su mejor amiga, pero no era justo cargarle semejante misión a Rin. Para mostrar su agradecimiento, lo primero que hizo Nozomi al verlas fue darle un enorme abrazo a Rin. Aunque solo logró alarmar a la pelirroja por culpa del repentino y apretado gesto.

- Nozomi, está bien, no te pongas así, ya te dije que todo saldrá bien – balbuceó la chica, respondiendo el abrazo de su mejor amiga. – Ésta vez esas dos no sabrán qué les pasó encima, si es necesario, yo misma iré a donde tienen a los chicos y los traeré de vuelta, yo…

Pero su amiga no le dejó decir más, solo atinó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla para callarla. Urara miraba con expectación, Rin guardó silencio y espera de la siguiente reacción de Nozomi.

- ¡Está decidido! – exclamó, levantando su dedo índice como siempre solía hacerlo al decir esa frase tan característica en ella. – Vamos a rescatarlos, tenemos muchas amigas que pasan por lo mismo, nosotros no somos las únicas que lo estamos pasando mal con esto, ellas también sufren, y mucho. Tsubomi-chan necesita vernos fuertes a todas para que deje de estar triste como nos cuentan Erika-chan e Itsuki-chan. ¡Ellos tienen que estar bien, estoy completamente segura de eso! Nos deben estar esperando, ¿verdad?

Aquel gesto radiante como el sol que ya conocían, su actitud positiva de siempre, esa esperanza a veces rayando en lo inocente, su sonrisa amplia y llena de calidez… esa era la Nozomi que conocían. Rin y Urara no hicieron otra cosa más que sonreír con alegría.

- ¡Esa es la actitud que debemos tener, sí, señor! – gritó Rin, levantando a Nozomi con sus brazos.

- ¡Nozomi-san! – exclamó Urara, que solo atinó a saltar y quedar encima de ambas, provocando que el súbito peso extra tomara por sorpresa a la pelirroja y trío terminara en el suelo.

- ¡Las voy a poner a dieta, pesan mucho! – se quejó Rin, haciendo todo lo posible por quitárselas de encima.

- Entonces tendríamos que ponerte a dieta a ti también – bromeó Nozomi, picándole una mejilla a su amiga.

- ¡Yo no puedo estar a dieta, sabes que hago mucho más ejercicio que tú y necesito toneladas de energía! – alegó la pelirroja, en parte ofendida, en parte orgullosa.

Urara soltó una delicada carcajada y se les quitó de encima, pero no que Nozomi siguiera su buen ejemplo, mejor se dedicó a restregarse contra Rin solamente para hacerla rabiar un poco. La pequeña rubia parecía divertida viendo a sus amigas discutir en claro son de broma. Nozomi siempre había sido algo así como su faro en el mar, verla brillante como de costumbre le regresó mucha calma a su corazón.

- Iré a casa, las veo después – dijo la rubia, haciendo que el otro par dejara de juguetear unos segundos y le pusieran atención.

- Pero, ¿ya estás mejor? – preguntó Rin con súbita preocupación. - ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?

- Quiero volver sola – aclaró la joven, pero antes de que su par de amigas se preocuparan, completó su respuesta. – Si las cosas con nuestras compañías van tan bien como dice Momoka-san, entonces tengo que empezar a trabajar en las canciones para que no me atrapen las prisas. ¡Gracias a ustedes tengo unas buenas ideas para algunas canciones, mejor me pongo a trabajar de inmediato! – exclamó, tan feliz que provocó una enorme sonrisa en las chicas. – Tal vez ocupe algo de ayuda de Komachi-san, pero ustedes pueden estar tranquilas.

Sin decir más, Urara echó a correr en dirección a su casa. Rin y Nozomi se quedaron justo donde estaban un rato más, antes de volver también a sus casas entre inocentes discusiones y sonoras risas.

Era ya de noche en Kibougahana, Yuri corría en dirección al _Fairy Drop_ tan rápido como le era posible. Había estado planeando una estrategia de combate con ayuda de Karen, Komachi y Kurumi por medio de los comunicadores; y antes de darse cuenta, ya era tarde y bien sabía que había quedado de ver a Momoka luego de su trabajo.

No quería que su compañera siguiera con esa idea tonta de sentirse inútil por no poder pelear. Si bien había planeado algo particularmente amplio y romántico, lo mejor era decirle de manera directa y sin rodeos lo bien que le hacía su simple presencia.

No tenía palabras planeadas, pero confiaba en expresar lo correcto cuando la viera… aunque esa idea se le escapó de la mente apenas vio la delicada silueta de Momoka dibujarse al final del camino. El cerebro de Yuri quedó en blanco, su corazón latió con fuerza y se dejó llevar por un súbito impulso.

- ¡Momoka! – le llamó, acelerando tanto como pudo.

La modelo volteó al escuchar la ya familiar voz de Yuri, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y su gesto alegre de costumbre. Pero al sentir el apretado abrazo de Yuri se quedó un tanto confusa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yuri? – preguntó, alarmada de repente.

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso! – reclamó Yuri, apretándola más contra su cuerpo. – Para mí es importante el que estés a mi lado, me das fuerzas y me apoyas cuando es necesario. Incluso guardas silencio y me escuchas sin interrumpirme ni juzgarme. Eres mi más grande apoyo, no necesitas pelear, me basta y me sobra con todo lo que me has dado hasta el momento, así que no vuelvas a decir que te sientes inútil, ¿entendido?

Aquellas palabras tomaron a Momoka por sorpresa, más cuando Yuri le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, a manera de recalcar sus palabras.

- Yuri… - murmuró, sonrojada como pocas veces.

- Yo… - cuando el impulso de la adrenalina se fue, la chica de lentes se quedó congelada en su sitio y sin saber qué hacer. – Momoka… yo… no vuelvas a decir eso… nunca lo digas, ni siquiera lo pienses.

- De acuerdo – respondió Momoka, abrazándose de nuevo de Yuri con inmensa dulzura. - ¿Quieres pasar a la casa?

Yuri estuvo tentada a decir que sí, pero pronto vieron salir a Itsuki de la Florería Hanasaki, lo que obligó a Yuri a despegarse de Momoka de golpe.

- ¡Yuri-san, Momoka-san! – exclamó Itsuki con alegría apenas las alcanzó. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – respondieron las mayores, una sonriente, la otra tensa como piedra.

- Con su permiso, iré a casa, ya es un poco tarde para estar afuera – agregó con la dulce sonrisa de costumbre.

- Vamos, te acompaño – dijo Yuri de inmediato, retomando su seriedad de costumbre y adelantándose.

Itsuki la vio muy normal, Momoka sabía que estaba apenada y solo atinó a reír, se sentía mucho más tranquila luego de escucharla. Despidió a ambas chicas y entró a su casa.

Luego de un par de días más, las vacaciones de verano al fin llegaron con su sol ardiente y su cálido clima. En todas las escuelas los alumnos salían con cansados rostros de felicidad apenas contenida. Pero esa sensación no estaba con las guerreras, que veían aquel sol como la clara señal del inicio de una pelea con futuro incierto. Aunque constantemente mencionaban sobre lo sencilla que sería la batalla si trabajan en equipo, a pesar de saber que numéricamente las superaban por mucho, sin importar que sus oponentes tuvieran muchas restricciones, un modo de pelear muy básico y ninguna técnica mágica individual; la idea de esa pelea final las tenía tensas, preocupadas y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, aterradas.

Tal cual estaba planeado, apenas salieron de la escuela y fueron por ropa a casa, Setsuna se encargó de llevar a todos los equipos a la mansión de Karen. Luego que lograron calmar los ánimos con un poco de ayuda de un banquete ofrecido por la anfitriona, se llevaron el resto de la tarde revisando las fotografías del área y planeando una buena estrategia de combate. Eran dieciséis contra dos y la comparación podía sonar absurda, pero ellas habían demostrado ser guerreras muy bien preparadas para eso y más.

- Por números, lo más sensato sería no dejar que tengan contacto físico, hay que mantenerlas entretenidas de manera individual – inició Yuri luego de pensarlo un poco. – Tenemos que terminar esto rápido, hay que dejarlas fuera de combate y hacer que nos digan a dónde se llevaron a Kaoruko-san y a los demás. ¿Quiénes tienen ataques purificadores? – preguntó en voz alta.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y casi todas negaron con la cabeza. Yuri suspiró.

- Nosotras tenemos de ese tipo de ataques – dijo Yuri enseguida y rápidamente pensó en una buena manera de repartir los equipos. – Sunshine, Blossom, Bloom, Egret, Peach, Berry, Pine y Passion se encargarán de enfrentar a White. A diferencia de Black, White tiene menos fuerza física, pero es bastante rápida, así que bastará con que la tengan entretenida para que Sunshine y Blossom usen en combinación la técnica de purificación. ¿Entendieron? Usen sus escudos, vuelen, atáquenla, lo suficiente para que ellas dos puedan atraparla. Sé que ustedes podrán lidiar bien con ella.

Las aludidas asintieron de inmediato y se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa.

- Marine, Dream, Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua, Rose y yo nos encargaremos de Black – continuó la alta chica. - Haremos lo mismo, hay que mantenerla ocupada para que caiga en la técnica combinada que haremos Marine y yo. Los ataques purificadores que tenemos son suficientes para conectarse con el corazón de la víctima y ayudarla a recuperar su felicidad. Si hay sombras en ellas, el ataque se encargará de regresarlas a la normalidad.

- Yuri-san, ¿crees que las Flores de sus corazones estén marchitas? – preguntó Tsubomi apenas se sintió segura para interrumpir a su superior.

- No hemos tenido oportunidad de revisar, pero apuesto a que sí – respondió Yuri.

- ¿Qué es eso de "Flores de los corazones"? – preguntó Nozomi, algo confundida.

- Todos los seres humanos tienen una flor, esa flor es la fuente de su felicidad, así como la conexión y la energía del Gran Árbol de los Corazones. Si tienes sentimientos tristes, si te deprimes o estás sufriendo mucho, tu flor se comienza a marchitar, y el Árbol comienza a debilitarse – explicó Yuri. – Cada flor tiene un significado que describe la personalidad y el verdadero ser de cada persona. Si Black y White están controladas, entonces sus flores deben estar marchitas. Nuestras técnicas ayudarán a que salgan del control en el que están.

Silencio. Era una buena idea, todo lo que Yuri decía tenía mucho sentido. Kurumi levantó la mano para pedir la palabra, misma que Yuri le cedió con un sencillo gesto.

- ¿Y en caso que las técnicas no llegaran a funcionar?

Esa era una gran pregunta. Solo estaban haciendo conjeturas, teorías, ideas al azar por falta de información suficiente. Hubo silencio por un rato sin que ninguna se atreviera a decir palabra alguna.

- Solo nos queda confiar en eso, si no funciona, tendremos que pelear con todo para dejarlas fuera de combate – dijo Yuri finalmente luego de un callado suspiro. – No podrán transformarse si no están en contacto, eso lo vimos la última vez. Solo peleemos, intentemos curarlas y, si no funciona, dejémoslas fuera de combate para pensar en otra solución. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Ya todo estaba planeado, solo quedaba esperar un poco más, solo algunas horas más.

Pasó el resto de la tarde, la noche se fue dolorosamente rápida y el sol de un nuevo amanecer iluminó el primer día de vacaciones de verano. No estaban muy seguras de a qué hora sería la pelea, así que solo les tocaba esperarlas a los pies de la roca de león como estaba planeado.

Yuri estaba nerviosa, mucho, pero hacía un muy buen trabajo ocultándolo a sus compañeras. Temía por ese inevitable momento en que todas se enterarían de lo sucedido con las criaturas mágicas, si se salían de control, si se llenaban de ira o, peor aún, odio, las cosas se saldrían de control y era imposible saber qué sucedería después. Al ver que Setsuna invocaba a Akarun solo atinó a juntar sus manos y pedir fuerzas a su padre y a Cologne. Tenía que ser fuerte para ellas.

La ya familiar luz roja las rodeó y en cuestión de un parpadeo llegaron al valle a los pies de aquel león milenario. El lago frente ellas brillaba como espejo, todo alrededor daba una agradable y fresca sensación, el viento soplaba con frescura y el ambiente en general era cómodo. Demasiado cómodo.

Sin perder más tiempo el grupo se transformó y esperaron… Aunque no tuvieron que esperar mucho realmente.

- Puntuales como era de esperarse, me agradan las oponentes responsables – dijo una voz que reconocieron de inmediato como la de Cure White.

El grupo volteó a uno de los costados del claro, el uniforme de White fue el más llamativo entre los árboles y, aunque no la veían, era seguro que Cure Black estaba por algún lado.

- ¡Si creías que íbamos a dejar que se salieran con la suya, están muy equivocadas! – gritó Marine chocando sus puños. – ¡Les vamos a dar la paliza de su vida!

- ¡Así se habla! – exclamó la voz de Cure Black al otro lado del claro. – Me han tenido esperando por una buena pelea, así que más vale que ahora sí me cumplan.

- ¿De verdad creen que podrán contra tantas oponentes a la vez? – preguntó Aqua con los brazos cruzados.

- Ya una vez hiciste un comentario muy similar – dijo White desde su sitio. – Creo que la única manera de ver si hay una respuesta nueva, es comenzando con ésta pelea de una buena vez, ¿o no?

- ¡Si ganamos, tienen que traer de vuelta a Coco y a los demás! – exclamó Dream con los puños apretados.

Las sonrisas torcidas que se dibujaron en las caras de Black y White hicieron temblar a Moonlight. Por un segundo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza, sintió que sus oponentes le daban una rápida mirada antes de ampliar aquella macabra mueca e intercambiar una rápida mirada entre ellas. Entraron un poco más al claro para quedar a plena de vista de sus oponentes.

- Pensé que ya lo sabrían – dijo Black llevándose los brazos a la cabeza y con tono de voz aburrido.

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó Dream, confundida.

- Pues que…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir una palabra más, Moonlight se lanzó a la velocidad del rayo contra Black con su puño preparado. White no pareció sorprenderse, pues no se movió de su sitio, las demás solo vieron cómo Black era empujada varios metros con el puño de Moonlight justo frente a su cara… solo para descubrir que había bloqueado el golpe con su palma derecha, evitando el impacto por escasos milímetros.

- Eres mucho más amable de lo que pareces, Moonlight – murmuró Black para que solamente su oponente la escuchara. – Sabes que lo sabrán tarde o temprano.

- Entre más tarde, mejor. Puedo cargar con esto un poco más.

- Como digas…

- ¡AL ATAQUE! – ordenó la guerrera mientras retrocedía de un salto para dar paso a Dream y a su equipo.

La otra mitad del grupo se lanzó contra White, dejando un poco atrás a Sunshine y a Blossom tal cual estaba planeado. Egret y Bloom se encargaron de ataques aéreos en picada contra la guerrera de blanco, aunque ésta no tenía demasiados inconvenientes en repelerlas o esquivarlas. Y mientras las guardianas de la Tierra de las Fuentes hacían lo suyo, Peach y Passion tomaron el primer turno de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra White.

- Ahora sí están trabajando como equipo, me agrada – dijo White con una sonrisa complacida. - ¡Pero aún no están peleando con todo! – exclamó enseguida empujando a ambas guerreras con sus palmas.

La fuerza acumulada en sus manos fue bárbara, pues Passion y Peach salieron volando varios metros. Por unos centímetros que lograron esquivar, evitaron perder el aire del cuerpo gracias a los golpes. Sin darle descanso alguno, Berry y Pine tomaron el lugar de sus compañeras en el ataque frontal. Bloom voló directo a la espalda de White, lista para impactarla con su escudo de energía apenas hiciera contacto; Egret volaba tras su compañera, preparada para recibir a su oponente en caso que ésta lograra evadir el golpe.

Al notar los ataques, White no hizo nada por esquivar, al contrario. Haciendo un par de giros con patadas para hacerse un poco de espacio con Pine y Berry, recibió el escudo de Bloom con su pie y, acumulando fuerza, logró empujarla con suficiente potencia como para que chocara con Egret. Berry y Pine intentaron aprovechar el momento para golpearla. Grave error. Usando la fuerza de inercia que aún le quedaba, White pateó a ambas chicas y las mandó a volar.

- Es… es demasiado fuerte – murmuró Blossom con temor en la voz mientras contemplaba a Bloom y a Egret recuperarse rápidamente para tomar su turno de intercambio de golpes con White.

- No podemos atacarla entre todas debido a que su tamaño es normal, sería complicado por el espacio – dijo Sunshine, analizando la forma de pelear de su enemiga. – Nos toca atacar, tratemos de tomarla por la espalda después de ellas.

- ¡Sí!

Berry y Pine, sacaron sus accesorios mágicos e invocaron sus técnicas aprovechando que sus compañeras tenían ocupada a White junto con Bloom y Egret.

- ¡Spoir Shower!

- ¡Healing Prayer!

Ambos ataques fueron directo a White, las otras chicas se quitaron del camino para evitar ser golpeadas por las técnicas. La guerrera de blanco sonrió por debajo, dio un grito de batalla y de dos patadas repelió los ataques mágicos.

- Apuesto a que pueden dar más – dijo White con la misma sonrisa, enseguida miró a Blossom y a Sunshine. – ¡Su turno! – exclamó, lanzándose sobre la pareja.

Chypre, Coffret y Potpurrí miraban la pelea escondidos en la formación rocosa. Animaban a todas y a cada una en la pelea, pero no evitaban pensar lo fuertes que eran Black y White, y más que nada, en la energía que éstas despedían. Black, pese a pelear con la agresividad de una bestia enfurecida, desprendía una energía clara y cálida. Justo la energía que se esperaría de una de las guardianas del Jardín de la Luz. White, por su lado, aunque se tomaba la pelea con más calma y sus reacciones eran más apacibles a comparación de su compañera, despedía una energía oscura que a veces se sentía fuerte y otras veces costaba percibirla; ella no tenía la cantidad de energía de luz que se esperaría de una de las guerreras de la Reina.

- Demos un vistazo a sus corazones, así sabremos si funcionará la técnica de Marine y las demás – indicó Coffret y Chypre asintió.

El par de hadas enfocaron sus poderes y aprovecharon el mínimo instante en que Black y White se quedaron quietas. Lo que vieron los dejó sin habla. Potpurrí, que aún no desarrollaba esa habilidad, esperaba con impaciencia a que le dijeran algo.

A diferencia de su compañera, que esperaba y esquivaba los ataques, Black tomaba la iniciativa y atacaba con ferocidad a todas las que podía. Luego de un veloz intercambio de potentes golpes con Rose y Dream, se lanzó contra Lemonade solo para romper su cadena de luz en pedazos y regresarle las esferas de fuego a Rouge. Al notar las flechas de agua y los afilados discos verdes de Aqua y Mint yendo hacia ella, se adelantó a recibir los golpes con sus puños y lanzarse como bala de cañón contra las guerreras.

Marine tenía los puños temblando por la impresión, el deseo de pelear y la sorpresa de ver a Black peleando de esa manera tan embravecida. Moonlight estaba sorprendida, tanto Black como su pareja estaban peleando de manera excepcional. Al ver que Marine estaba lista para atacar, presa de la adrenalina del momento, hizo el intento de detenerla. En vano, porque Marine de verdad deseaba intercambiar golpes con Black.

- ¡Marine Dive! – exclamó la chica, lanzando una potente patada cargada de energía contra Black.

El repentino ataque sorprendió a todas y tomaron distancia, Black miró el ataque con una sonrisa enorme y solo atinó a tomar posición de ataque para recibirla con todas sus fuerzas. Moonlight vio aquel momento y, aprovechando que Black estaba más concentrada en Marine y las otras Cures a su alrededor, se lanzó con velocidad y sigilo contra ella.

El choque del Marine Dive y el puño de Black crearon una onda expansiva de energía que empujó a las otras chicas. La guerrera de negro repelió la patada de Marine luego de tomar un poco de aire y concentrar algo de fuerza en su puño. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Moonlight estaba detrás de ella.

- ¡Silver Forte Wave!

Black recibió el ataque de llenó, solo para ver una lluvia de flechas de agua y esferas de fuego ir directo a ella. Moonlight agradeció a Aqua y a Rouge por haber leído su movimiento y aprovechado también el momento.

- ¡Marine, ahora! – ordenó Moonlight ya con su _Tact_ listo.

- ¡Sí!

La guerrera de negro se puso de pie de un salto y tosió un poco. Como era de esperarse, solo estaba un poco maltratada y sin mostrar signo alguno de cansancio o daño serio. Justo cuando preparaba sus puños para cargar de nueva cuenta contra sus oponentes, sintió una energía rodearla y dejarla inmóvil.

- ¿Uh? – puso cara de sorpresa al verse flotando y atrapada en una colorida y brillante flor en tonos celestes y plateados. - ¡Esto es increíble, me tomaron por sorpresa! – enseguida sonrió. – Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Al notar que Black tenía la fuerza suficiente para liberarse del agarre, Moonlight y Marine se apresuraron con la invocación.

- ¡Floral Power Fortissimo!

Cure Black en ese momento sintió una especie de impacto en el pecho que le hizo dejar de pelear. Sintió una calidez en todo su cuerpo, el corazón palpitarle con genuina alegría y una sensación de felicidad y deseo indescriptible. Dream y su equipo estaba emocionado ante el éxito de la estrategia. Al parecer la técnica funcionaría. Marine y Moonlight dieron el cierre al ataque con un espectacular movimiento.

- ¡Heartcatch!

La flor que sujetaba a Black cual telaraña desapareció, la guerrera cayó al suelo de pie aunque ausente. Las demás esperaban a que ésta reaccionara. Para su sorpresa y desencanto, Black dio un poderoso salto para quedar junto a White, que en ese momento había logrado hacerse un poco de espacio. Al ver que Black tomaba la mano de su compañera, el grupo que dirigía Moonlight pareció decepcionarse. White había mirado de reojo lo que hicieron y siempre estuvo confiada en que un ataque de ese tipo no haría efecto en su compañera.

- ¿Uh, Black? – dijo White al notar que su compañera le daba un pequeño e insistente apretón en la mano. – ¿No crees que es muy pronto para el Marble Screw? – sin respuesta. – ¿Black?

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo que ninguna de las presentes, mucho menos Cure White, iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

- ¡Honoka, te amo! – gritó Cure Black mientras abrazaba a su compañera y le daba un beso fuerte y sonoro en los labios.

Las demás chicas se quedaron heladas y sin saber qué decir, Cure White estaba aterrada no porque Black estuviera dándole demostraciones de afecto, no, eso no era algo nuevo para ella. El problema era que le estaba dando demostraciones de afecto y metía sus manos dentro de su uniforme frente a todas sus oponentes.

- ¡Vamos a casa, es el primer día de vacaciones y es increíble que debamos pelear! – decía Black con cara enamorada mientras manoseaba a White tanto como podía y tanto como ésta trataba de evitarlo.

- ¡Black, no es el momento! – gritaba una aterrada White. – ¡Ah… ¡

Al ver que Black metía una mano bajo la falda de White, Moonlight solo atinó a taparle los ojos a Marine. Al ver que seguía dándole besos como si estuvieran solas, Lemonade se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, pero seguía viendo por entre sus dedos. Dream y las chicas restantes miraban todo sin parpadear y sin lograr hilar idea alguna.

- ¡Black! ¡No! – gritó White tratando de empujar a su compañera. - ¡NOS ESTÁN MIRANDO, NAGISA!

- ¡No me importa! – exclamó con el mismo gesto perdido en felicidad. - ¡TE AMO, HONOKA!

- ¡NAGISA!

Black, abusando de la diferencia de fuerza entre ambas, empujó a White al suelo y siguió metiendo sus manos por dónde podía. Berry y Pine se tapaban los ojos a ratos, Sunshine y Blossom estaban sonrojadas por haber descubierto que lo que había entre Black y White no era una simple amistad. Bloom y Egret tenían la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Al notar que White seguía peleando por librarse, sin lograrlo, Peach y Passion solo atinaron a mirarse de reojo.

Luego de gemir sin poder evitarlo, Cure White usó fuerza para someter a su compañera con una llave a su cuello y brazo. Encaró a sus oponentes con el rostro enrojecido, avergonzado y furioso.

- ¡Esto no es gracioso! – reclamó con evidente enojo y pena. - ¡Cuando Nagisa se recupere nos veremos las caras de nuevo! – enseguida miró a Moonlight. – ¡Si es tu venganza por lo de la otra vez, entonces fue una jugada muy sucia!

- Honoka… vamos a casa… - pidió Black con tono juguetón aún bajo la llave en la que la tenía su compañera.

- Ah… ah… ¡No escaparán! – logró decir Dream, lo que hizo reaccionar al resto de sus amigas.

Justo cuando el numeroso grupo se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, White levantó la mano al cielo y murmuró algo en voz muy baja. No pasó demasiado antes de que un brillante arcoíris cayera sobre ellas y, en cuestión de unos segundos, las hiciera levitar y desaparecer.

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de que el arcoíris desapareciera del claro cielo.

- Escaparon – logró decir Marine, que pese a los esfuerzos de su compañera había visto la escena casi completa.

- Moonlight, nunca nos mencionaron que su técnica tendría "ese" efecto – murmuró Aqua bastante apenada.

- A decir verdad, es la primera vez que sucede algo así – respondió la aludida con evidente confusión.

- Supongo que ahora habrá que esperar a que se pase el efecto… digo, creo que… – balbuceó Bloom al imaginar, sin querer, lo que pasaría cuando Black y White estuvieran a solas. – Podemos volver a casa de momento, ¿verdad?

- Ah, sí, volvamos a casa… solo nos queda esperar… - dijo Dream aun confusa.

Las hadas salieron del escondite luego de que se les pasó la sorpresa ante lo sucedido. Y ya que podían pensarlo mejor, la reacción de Black al ataque no era sorpresiva, al contrario, era la cosa más obvia del momento luego de que pudieron ver lo que había en los corazones de esas chicas.

- ¡Lo vimos, vimos su flores! – exclamó Coffret luego de posarse en la cabeza de Marine.

- ¿Estaban marchitas? – preguntó Blossom ya con Chypre en sus brazos.

- No, brillaban con mucha fuerza. Y también vimos que las dos tienen la misma flor – respondió Chypre.

- ¿Las dos tienen el mismo tipo de flor? – preguntó Sunshine, aunque no tan sorprendida cuando bien sabía que había casos en que dos personas cercanas podían tener el mismo tipo de flor.

- No hablamos de eso exactamente, quiero decir que Cure Black y Cure White comparten una sola flor, la misma flor, ah… ¡Mitad y mitad! – explicó Coffret lo mejor que pudo. – Cada una es la mitad de un corazón, de una misma flor. Nunca había visto algo así. Es una Camelia Roja.

Blossom abrió los ojos como platos por un momento al escuchar ese dato, abrazó un poco más fuerte a Chypre y suavizó su mirada.

- En el lenguaje de las flores, la Camelia Roja significa: Amor eterno y ardiente – informó con un tono de voz casi solemne.

- El ataque que ellas tienen – dijo Chypre – hace que los corazones recuperen su felicidad, eso en el caso de los que tienen su Flor dañada por un sentimiento negativo. Cuando la Flor está bien, como en éste caso, solo aumenta su felicidad y lo hace sentir mucho mejor. Black solo buscó que su corazón tuviera la felicidad completa…

- Es decir, con Cure White, ¿verdad? – preguntó Peach, entendiendo al igual que las demás lo que explicaban.

- Así es. No sabemos cuánto vaya a durar el efecto, pero apuesto a que cualquier control que había sobre Black, pudo haberse esfumado cuando su corazón mandó sobre el cuerpo y la mente.

Solo les quedaba esperar. Ya sabían la técnica a seguir, el modo de pelear y lo necesario para el siguiente encuentro. Luego de intercambiar algunos comentarios más todas regresaron a casa de Karen a relajarse un poco. No estaba de más pasar la noche ahí. Sus planes originales incluían derrotar al par, llevarlas a casa de Karen y de alguna manera lograr que les dijeran el paradero de los chicos. Pero ese giro inesperado de la pelea terminó con sus planes y prefirieron recuperar la calma quedándose esa noche en casa de Karen en una especie de pijamada.

No, no estaba de más aprovechar la oportunidad de seguir conociéndose cuando en realidad no sabían qué más hacer, ese par sí que les daban muchas sorpresas. Un sabio consejo de Yuri, antes de irse de la zona de combate, fue que lo mejor era no ir al distrito de sus oponentes, no cuando eran expertas en darles muchas sorpresas.

Ya al anochecer, pero en casa de los Yukishiro, Honoka miraba el techo con la cara enrojecida. Estaba en su cama, cubierta por una delgada sábana, con Nagisa recostada en su pecho y con la cara de ésta última metida entre su cuello y su cabello. Estaba de más decir que Nagisa casi le rompía el uniforme apenas llegaron a casa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Honoka luego de un suspiro.

No que se quejara del todo de lo que sucedió llegando a casa, pero sí de la situación en general.

- El ataque que usaron hizo que su corazón se calentara y buscara tener cerca la fuente de su felicidad-mepo – respondió el héroe desde el estuche en el escritorio, sin asomarse del estuche.

- Ya veo – murmuró, suspirando y mirándolo de reojo. – ¿Cómo se encuentra Mipple?

- Bien-mepo, pero sabes que no debe dejar de concentrar su poder aunque no estés transformada-mepo.

- Lo siento mucho, por mi culpa no has podido hablar con ella en mucho tiempo.

- Si ella pudiera responder, diría que no dijeras esas cosas-mepo. Mejor dejemos que la tonta de Nagisa se recupere y luego podrán pelear de nuevo-mepo. ¡Hay que terminar cuanto antes o será muy peligroso si seguimos alargando esto-mepo!

- Lo sé.

Silencio de nuevo.

Justo cuando Honoka pensó en dormir, Nagisa comenzó a moverse ligeramente mientras la apresaba entre sus brazos. Al sentir que su compañera pegaba su nariz a su cuello y comenzaba a morder la piel de manera juguetona, suspiró con un suave gesto en el rostro. Le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se resistió.

- Supongo que lo mejor será aprovechar el tiempo que aún tengo contigo – murmuró, correspondiendo el abrazo de Nagisa.

_**Continuará…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure** pertenece a **TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:** Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 9 _La Gran Batalla_**

Miró por un largo rato la hoja en blanco. La pluma bailaba entre sus dedos en espera que las palabras salieran de su mente. Pero era un poco complicado concentrarse luego de los extraños eventos de la batalla del día anterior.

Luego de haber regresado a casa de Karen para tratar de discutir sobre el tema, el tener aun el vivo recuerdo de Black echándosele encima a White sin la menor pena o pudor, el que la batalla que tenían en puerta era demasiado extraña, y que ese par era capaz de las cosas más inimaginables posibles; simple y sencillamente llegaron a la conclusión de esperar un nuevo aviso de pelea. Ir a buscarlas a su distrito era una mala idea, según consejo de Yuri, así que esperar era la mejor opción a su alcance.

Sin embargo, para Urara, el escuchar y ver ese amor intenso y el saber que había personas que nacían simplemente para estar juntas, no hizo más que hacerle sentir una emoción en el pecho. Por momentos, esa misma emoción dentro de ella la hacía olvidar, por instantes, que las culpables de su ataque de inspiración eran las mismas que habían secuestrado a Syrup y al resto de sus amigos. Al igual que sus compañeras de batalla, esperaba con ansias poder terminar la pelea y recuperarlos.

Las ideas estaban un tanto revueltas en su cabeza, su pluma peleaba por darles palabras, pero por alguna razón no salían. Ya había hecho un par de canciones con temas más enfocados en la amistad y el apoyo mutuo, todo ello en honor a sus amigas más cercanas y a sus nuevas compañeras. El amor le era un tema del todo nuevo. Quizá por eso era incapaz de darle vida a esa nueva canción de amor.

- ¿Ya conseguiste algo? – preguntó la tranquila voz de Komachi sobre su hombro, pero al notar que la hoja seguía en blanco, dibujó un gesto apenado. – Pronto podrás escribir más canciones, seguro estás tan tensa como nosotras y eso no te ayude – agregó, ofreciéndole un té y dulces.

Urara había decidido visitar a Komachi al día siguiente y se encontraba en su cuarto. Se abstuvo de visitar a Nozomi porque sabía que estaba colgada de Rin, mientras que Kurumi seguía pegada de Karen. Era normal buscar apoyo moral en esa situación tan complicada. Por su lado, había preferido visitar a Komachi.

- No precisamente… - murmuró Urara, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse.

- ¿Entonces? – la chica parecía un tanto confundida.

- Es que… quiero escribir una canción de amor – dijo, antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su té. – Pero ahora que lo pienso, no soy precisamente una experta en el tema – agregó con una sonrisa apenada.

- Más bien, es que no te has dado cuenta del todo de ello – dijo Komachi con un gesto suave. – Solo tienes que repasar a todos los que te rodean para que te des cuenta de lo que sabes del "tema".

No que las frases complicadas de Komachi fueran fáciles de digerir para la joven _Idol_, así que la miró un momento con evidente confusión en el rostro.

- No puedo decirte nada porque debes darte cuenta de las cosas por ti misma – continuó la escritora, - solo respóndete a ti misma una pregunta: "¿a quién va dirigida la canción que quiero escribir?" – sonrió, e hizo a Urara sonreír también. – No importa el tema o el sentimiento impreso en esa canción que tienes en mente, debes hacer como siempre y concentrarte en a quién va dirigido ese sentimiento. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo, solo tómalo con calma.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Komachi-san! – exclamó la pequeña rubia con emoción.

¿Quién era la primera persona a la que quería dedicarle esa canción?

Con las dos canciones que ya había hecho era más que claro: la primera, que era de nunca rendirse, estar juntos y seguir adelante, era para sus amigas más cercanas; mientras que la segunda, que daban las gracias por haber conocido a alguien nuevo, eran para sus más nuevas amigas. Esa tercera que, tenía pensada fuera de amor, tenía que ser escuchada por alguien. ¿Pero quién? Se quedó pensando la respuesta un rato, pero ninguna llegó a su mente. Dejaría esa canción pendiente y rápidamente pensó en otra para sus amigas y nuevas compañeras.

Por su lado, Komachi sí sabía a quién estaban dirigidos sus escritos más recientes. Necesitaba esa mirada serena y estricta, ese gesto callado que siempre le decía lo que estaba bien o mal en sus escritos, necesitaba de Natsu para terminar su novela pendiente. En esos últimos meses, el callado joven se había convertido en su editor de confianza. Estaba segura que él y los demás cautivos estaban bien, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser, por eso ya no se estaba tan terriblemente apurada como los primeros días. Quería ver a Natsu, quería recuperarlo lo más pronto posible.

- Yo no creo poder seguir con esto, así que iré a preparar algo de curry para comer – dijo Komachi con una sonrisa. – Sigue trabajando, te llamaré cuando esté listo – finalizó, camino a la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¡Sí, muchas gracias!

Ambas estaban confiadas en recuperar a sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Karen y Kurumi estaban en el invernadero privado de la mansión Minazuki cuidando de algunas plantas. Extrañamente, el inesperado suceso del día anterior había calmado considerablemente los ánimos en general, tanto, que incluso era inevitable reírse ante lo sucedido. El par de chicas no eran la excepción al caso, no cuando tenían bastante fresca en la memoria la cara que puso Cure White mientras tenía a Black encima.

Sin embargo, para Kurumi, aquello no hizo otra cosa más que alborotarle un poco el corazón.

El ver que no estaba tan loca como para pensar que dos Pretty Cure podían estar juntas de esa manera era una gran revelación. No que técnicamente ella fuese una Pretty Cure, pero estaba en el mismo bando y se consideraba una igual al resto de sus compañeras. Ya anteriormente tenía ciertas sospechas, más que nada por la extraña cercanía de Saki y Mai. Y no solo ellas, varias de sus nuevas compañeras se veían muy, pero muy cercanas. Si no era Tsubomi colgada de Itsuki a la mínima oportunidad, eran Love y Setsuna muy cómodas una junto a la otra. Una cosa era solo sospechar y notar los ligeros y pequeños roces entre las probables parejas, pero de eso a ver a Black ponerle las manos encima a White en vivo y a todo color… ese par simplemente no dejó nada a la imaginación. Nada.

Era gracioso hasta cierto punto, dejando de lado la situación en general, por supuesto.

Kurumi sabía, de entrada, que no era una humana del todo, pero si eso no era un impedimento para Coco y Nuts de mostrar su interés hacía Nozomi y Komachi respectivamente, entonces para ella tampoco debía ser un impedimento. Había notado que incluso Syrup mostraba escondido interés en Urara.

Estaba muy segura de sus propios sentimientos, la parte complicada era externarlos. Karen tampoco lo ponía muy fácil por culpa de ese encanto natural capaz de dejar sin habla. No era complicado saber que Karen era una especie de galante y noble caballero en armadura, tenía en la sangre servir y ayudar a los demás, ya fuera como una líder o como una fiel seguidora, daba igual mientras pudiera ayudar a las personas que amaba.

- … es maravillosa – murmuró Kurumi con la mirada perdida, inmersa aun en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta que esas últimas palabras escaparon de su cabeza por la boca.

Una respuesta a esas palabras hizo respingar a Kurumi.

- Es una especie importada de África, mis padres me la mandaron hace poco realmente, así que es nueva en casa – sonó la voz de Karen, contemplando la colorida flor frente a Kurumi. – Yo también pienso que es maravillosa.

Karen hablaba de la flor, a Kurumi le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de eso y de lo que dijo sin querer. Logró balbucear algunas palabras con respecto a la susodicha flor, luego casi se le resbaló la regadera de entre las manos y optó por pedir un descanso antes de terminar de ponerse en ridículo frente a una divertida Karen.

- Ya te dije que rescataremos a los chicos, así que relájate un poco más, ¿sí? – insistió la anfitriona con una sonrisa. – Aun no sabemos cuándo será la pelea, pero estoy segura que será pronto. Si no sucede otra cosa fuera de planes, te garantizo que podremos salvarlos a todos.

- Lo sé… - murmuró Kurumi con un gesto suave, dejándose hacer un cariño en el cabello. – Confío en ti y en las demás chicas, sé que podremos rescatarlos. Gracias, Karen.

- Por nada. Ahora vamos a casa, ya me dio algo de hambre.

Por otro lado, en el invernadero de Kibougahana, Tsubomi cuidaba devotamente de las plantas del lugar con ayuda de Itsuki. Erika había ido a visitar a Miki y a las demás chicas a tomar medidas para los trajes. Momoka le había contado esa mañana que ya solo hacía falta firmas unos papeles y comenzar a organizar el evento en sí, así que era por demás seguro que sí serían requeridos los trajes. No quería ir en tren, y tampoco quiso molestar a Coffret para llevarla volando, así que le pidió de favor a Setsuna que fuera por ella, con la excusa, claro, que era muy urgente el asunto. Por su lado, Yuri había sido secuestrada por Momoka para aprovechar el día libre de la modelo. Yuri necesitaba dejar escapar un poco esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos encontrados por culpa de lo sucedido el día anterior. Eso dejó a solas a Tsubomi y a Itsuki, pero no que al par le molestase la privacidad.

Por suerte, Tsubomi se encontraba un tanto más tranquila, en parte por el apoyo que había recibido no solo de sus compañeras más cercanas, si no de las llamadas por comunicador del resto de las chicas. Si no eran Love y su equipo dándole ánimos, eran Nozomi y Rin haciéndola reír, o Saki y Mai compartiendo cortos pero sinceros (y muy confiados, por cierto) mensajes de ánimos. Simplemente no le daba tiempo de sentirse triste. Menos cuando era seguro que rescatarían a su abuela, a Coupe y al resto de los seres mágicos.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa cuando acabemos? – preguntó Itsuki luego de acomodar unos costales de fertilizante en la bodega.

- Pero primero vamos a la mía para que te bañes, hueles mal – rió Tsubomi, señalando lo sucia que estaba su acompañante.

- ¿No huelo tan mal, o sí? – preguntó en voz baja, apenada, luego de olfatear un poco su ropa. No necesitó respuesta alguna, sí olía mal. – Tienes razón, mejor me aseo un poco…

Tsubomi rió un poco más, provocando una sonrisa un tanto apenada en Itsuki. No pasó demasiado antes de que Itsuki aprovechara su problema para molestar a Tsubomi: el resto del camino a casa se la pasó restregándose en Tsubomi para mancharla y contagiarle un poco del potente aroma del fertilizante. Verla molesta y apenada era mucho mejor que contemplar su tristeza, o al menos eso pensaba Itsuki.

Apenas llegaron a casa de los Hanasaki, Tsubomi acusó a Itsuki con sus padres por haberla llenado de tierra y de ese mal olor; antes de avisarles que iría a comer a casa de su acompañante, por supuesto. Mandaron al par a asearse y luego dejaron ir a Tsubomi con Itsuki. Si los padres de la chica sospechaban o no que hubiera algo más entre ellas, nunca habían mencionado nada al respecto.

Y mientras esa pareja comía en casa de los Hanasaki, en el Fairy Drop, Momoka y Yuri platicaban de lo sucedido en la pelea. Momoka no paró de reír, Yuri seguía sin poder borrar la escena de su mente, y no ayudó el que Erika regresara de su pequeño viaje a Clover Town solo para adornar más de lo necesario la historia.

Tres largos días pasaron antes de que tuvieran noticia alguna de Black y White. De nueva cuenta una nota apareció de la nada, ésta vez en el invernadero de los Hanasaki, y dio fecha para su encuentro definitivo… a menos que otra cosa fuera de planes sucediera. Sería en el bosque de Wakabadai, el día viernes a las seis de la tarde. El plan era el mismo: dividirse en dos equipos y atacar con todo. Sin embargo aún no podían pasar su barrera de protección, aun no podían atacar con todo y por eso no habían hecho demasiado daño a Black y a White. La breve pelea anterior ni siquiera las había hecho sudar.

Una vez más decidieron verse en casa de Karen y de ahí salir todas juntas a Wakabadai. Planeaban usar sus ataques purificadores de nuevo, si habían logrado inmovilizar y quitarle los deseos de pelear a Black, entonces White también podría caer en el mismo efecto. Eso evitaría que la batalla se extendiera de manera innecesaria. Era un buen plan después de todo y solo les quedaba pelear de nueva cuenta.

Tenía que ser su último enfrentamiento, luego podrían recuperar a sus amigos.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde del día acordado y Nagisa y Honoka ya se encontraban en el bosque a los pies de la roca de león. Planeaban quedarse ahí esperando a sus oponentes, estaban decididas a pelear con todo y obligar a sus contendientes a romper su sello y pelear con el cien por ciento de su poder. Tenía que ser así si deseaban terminar pronto con esa pesadilla. Pese a la situación, se encargaron de hacer una especie de día de campo y disfrutar un poco del tiempo que aún tenían en sus manos.

- ¿Ya se acabó la comida? – preguntó Nagisa bebiendo un poco de té.

- Ya nos la acabamos. Si te consuela, tú comiste más – respondió Honoka mientras leía un libro.

- ¿Te contagié mi apetito, verdad? – preguntó de nuevo, ahora con una sonrisa.

- Es una suerte que no haya subido de peso con todo lo que he comido en éstas semanas – murmuró mirándola de reojo. – Según Mepple, es normal que nuestros cuerpos requieran más energía. Pero en tu caso, podrías vaciar toda una despensa.

- No he vaciado la tuya – se quejó, regresándole una divertida mirada.

Se sonrieron luego de un par de segundos y se tomaron la mano un momento.

- Por tu culpa ya no podré ver a las demás a la cara cuando lleguen – reprochó Honoka con un fuerte sonrojo. – Tardaste mucho en salir del efecto de ese ataque extraño.

Nagisa rió sonoramente y se movió de su sitio para rodear con un brazo a su compañera, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y dejó que su rostro descansara en el cuello de Honoka.

- ¿Te digo la verdad? – preguntó Nagisa con un tono juguetón.

- ¿Uh?

- Salí de ese efecto al día siguiente – le dio un pequeño beso en el cabello en respuesta a la sorpresa de su pareja. – A decir verdad, quise hacer más tiempo para estar contigo. Aún no sabemos qué va a pasar después, me dio miedo no poder estar contigo y… solo me dejé llevar por el efecto del ataque, hice más tiempo. Lo siento mucho.

- Nagisa…

Honoka suspiró y tomó nuevamente las manos de Nagisa. Mantuvieron silencio un rato, era cómodo estar ahí, era reconfortante sentirse cerca la una de la otra, percibir el calor mutuo y su energía y poder interactuar a través del tacto.

- Aun así, me levantaste la falda enfrente de todas… - reprochó Honoka con una mueca molesta. – Y no quiero ni mencionar todo lo demás que tuvieron que verme. Esa parte no la recuerdas, pero tuve que hacerte una llave para tenerte quieta, no dejabas de ponerme las manos encima.

A cada palabra, Nagisa reía más y más, llegó un momento en que ya no pudo controlar su risa y acabó retorciéndose en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el estómago. Honoka enrojeció hasta las orejas y solo atinó a sacudir a Nagisa para que dejara de reír como maniática.

- ¡Qué mal que no puedo recordar esa parte, debió ser increíble! – logró decir entre risas.

- ¡Nagisa, deja de reírte, no fue gracioso!

- ¡Seguro dejarán de tenerte miedo cuando lleguen!

- ¡Nagisa!

- ¡Ay, mi estómago!

Honoka seguía apenada y roja hasta las orejas, Nagisa finalmente se calmó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para recuperarse. Luego de mirar de reojo a su compañera, solo atinó a abrazarla y llevarla al suelo; enorme sonrisa en rostro incluida.

- Las dos sabemos que será fácil enfurecerlas, olvidarán todo cuando uses tus encantos y les digamos "eso" que Moonlight no les dijo – dijo con la misma sonrisa, ayudando a su compañera a disminuir su sonrojo.

- Eso espero…

Nagisa abrazó un poco más fuerte a Honoka y se dedicó a darle algunos besos en el rostro por un rato. En verdad quería aprovechar todos los momentos que tuviera con ella. Bien sabía que ya no les quedaba suficiente tiempo, habían llegado casi al límite y no debían hacer el tonto. Solo una pelea, solo necesitaban esa pelea para quitarse un peso enorme de encima. Honoka no se negó al cariño, se quedó quieta y dejó que su compañera hiciera lo que quisiera… mientras no tratara de arrancarle la ropa como aquella vez.

Al percibir la luz anaranjada que antecede el atardecer, sintieron las energías de las demás Pretty Cure llegar al área. Luego de un último e intenso beso y un amoroso abrazo, ambas se transformaron y encararon a sus recién llegadas oponentes.

Intercambiaron una intensa y fiera mirada al principio… antes de que algunas de ellas cedieran a algunas sonrisas burlonas y sonrojos de pena apenas posaban sus ojos en Cure White. Para ésta última no fue complicado saber que lo último que sentían sus oponentes era miedo. Sintió sus mejillas arder y solo atinó a bajar al rostro.

- ¡Ah, miren, aun se puede ver desde aquí que tienes rojo el cuello, Cure White! – exclamó Marine entre risas, siendo la primera que se animara a hablar.

Ante el fuerte sonrojo de la aludida y las pequeñas y poco discretas risas de las demás, Black tomó por el hombro a su compañera y sonrió de manera confiada.

- ¡Rían mientras puedan, ésta vez iremos en serio! – dijo Black, llamando la atención. – Ese ataque no funcionará de nuevo, así que mejor ahorren esas tonterías y peleen como debe de ser.

- ¡Tienen que prometer que nos dirán para qué quieren a Coco y a los demás! – gritó Dream, cuya ansiedad por la ausencia y la suerte de Coco y los demás había florecido de nueva cuenta.

- Les diremos todo lo que quieran si nos ganan, ese ha sido el trato desde el principio – respondió White con los brazos cruzados y su confianza recuperada. – Hasta que no nos ganen, no sabrán nuestras intenciones. Ah, claro, si pierden, entonces no será necesario que sepan nada… - su sonrisa se volvió oscura. – Van a desaparecer, así que no creo que les importe tanto.

Silencio.

Black y White encararon al numeroso grupo. Con señas mudas, Moonlight hizo que sus compañeras se dividieran en dos equipos como la última vez. El plan era similar al de la vez anterior: dividirlas, entretenerlas lo suficiente para no dejarlas juntarse, intercambiar oponentes para romperles el ritmo de batalla y atraparlas en la técnica purificadora para dejarlas fuera de combate.

- ¿Vamos, White?

- A la hora que digas, Black.

Solo las vieron sonreír. En menos de un parpadeo, ambas se lanzaron sobre sus oponentes con los puños y piernas preparados para golpear. Bloom y Egret hicieron lo suyo y las recibieron con un escudo de energía que cedió ante los poderosos impactos de Black y White. Dream, Rose y Rouge se lanzaron a golpes limpios sobre Black, mientras que Lemonade, Aqua y Mint hicieron lo suyo encarando a la veloz White.

Luego de un rápido intercambio de golpes, el equipo de Dream se quitó de un salto para que Peach, Berry, Pine y Passion tomaran su turno en la pelea. Y mientras ellas se encargaban de pelear, Moonlight y sus compañeras invocaron sus Tacts y se prepararon para su turno.

- ¡Esto sí me agrada! – gritó Black con sus ojos brillando como los de una bestia desatada. – ¡Peleen más, usen más fuerza, no se contengan!

Luego de un feroz grito de guerra, Black inyectó suficiente potencia en sus puños y mandó a volar a Peach y a Passion con poderosos y veloces puñetazos en el cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo de pensarlo siquiera, Moonlight y Marine encararon a Black.

Por su lado, White parecía no tener demasiados problemas contra sus primeras contendientes. Se limitaba a usar veloces patadas para bloquear sus ataques. Antes de darle oportunidad de que las atacara, Aqua, Mint y Lemonade se quitaron para permitir a Blossom y a Sunshine atacar a White. Bloom y Egret atacaron a la espalda de White y ésta se limitó a quitarse y hacerse espacio… solo para sentir la cadena de luz de Lemonade alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¡La tengo! – exclamó la rubia con singular alegría.

- ¡Sapphire Arrows!

- ¡Emerald Saucer!

White tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Los ataques impactaron en ella de manera directa y la guerrera de blanco no hizo nada por evadirlos. Tampoco que en esas condiciones tuviera oportunidad de hacer algo. Cuando el humo y el vapor se disiparon, vieron que ella hacía fuerza y rompía la cadena sin más daño que un par de rasguños.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? – preguntó acomodándose el moño del cabello. – Deben estar bromeando – su tono de voz se hizo más profundo y de su cuerpo comenzó a salir un vapor oscuro. - ¡Black, dejémonos de juegos, ellas no se están tomando en serio ésta pelea!

- ¡Justo lo que estaba pensando! – exclamó Black, que había logrado saltar a la cima de una gran roca, no muy lejos de White. – Y yo que creí que al menos querrían rescatar a Cure Flower y a Chiffon, porque ya nos deshicimos de los demás.

Moonlight se quedó quieta y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Las demás permanecieron en un sepulcral silencio por unos segundos. De momento nadie pudo notar cómo la neblina oscura que salía del cuerpo de White viajaba a bajo nivel por entre las chicas.

- ¿Qué dijeron? – preguntó Dream con tono tembloroso y un dolor en el pecho apenas le salió la voz de la garganta.

- Justo lo que escuchaste, Cure Dream – respondió White con aquel mismo tono oscuro. – Los príncipes del Reino de Palmier y su mensajero, la poderosa hada de Cure Flower y también los futuros reyes del Reino de los Dulces – sus labios dibujaron una macabra sonrisa, su aura oscura se dispersaba por el suelo cual niebla – ya no están más en el mundo de los vivos. Se los pusimos en la nota, ¿no lo recuerdan? Que en verdad esperábamos que se hubieran despedido de ellos, porque ya no los iban a volver a ver. ¿Acaso pensaron que aun podían salvarlos?

Black comenzó a reír entre labios, White les miró con sus ojos rebosantes de oscuridad y su sonrisa retorcida.

- Cuando acabemos con ustedes, Cure Flower y Chiffon las acompañarán al otro mundo, así que no deberían estar tristes, los volverán a ver cuando acabemos con todas y cada una de ustedes – dijo Black con una sonrisa cruel.

Black y White comenzaron a reír en volumen bajo. Las demás estaban mudas, no se habían movido, no habían logrado hilar ninguna palabra, no podían creer que no podrían volver a ver a sus amigos aunque vencieran a Black y a White. Esa idea era algo completamente inconcebible. Varias de ellas cayeron de rodillas, mudas lágrimas y gestos horrorizados eran lo único que podía adivinarse en sus rostros.

- Coco… Nuts… Syrup… - murmuró Dream con los ojos húmedos. – Coco… no… tú no… aun no te he dicho nada, no puedes estar muerto…

- No puede ser… Tart… Azukina… - balbuceó Peach ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. – No es cierto…

- Coupe-sama… imposible… tú eres el hada más poderosa, no puedes estar muerto – dijo Blossom entre labios, pronto miró sus manos temblorosas. – Le harán lo mismo a mi abuela, van a matar a mi abuela… no… no puedo permitirlo…

No fue complicado percibir la onda de energía salir de los cuerpos del grupo. La energía se dispersó como una ola suave que inundó el valle, para enseguida dar paso a una fuerte corriente de sentimientos fuera de control. Cada una de ellas, cada una de las guerreras sintió algo quebrarse en su interior, dando paso a un golpe de sentimientos encontrados: enojo, ira, odio, tristeza, desesperación, miedo y un gran y depresivo etcétera. Para algunas, ese ataque de sentimientos era relativamente nuevo, para otras no tanto, pero la intensidad fue demasiada para sopesarla de principio.

La energía de la zona reaccionó al poder del numeroso grupo y les inyectó fuerza suficiente para salir de primer shock. Pero no que ellas estuvieran lo suficientemente concentradas para observar el brillo en el gran lago cercano.

La pareja rió un poco más fuerte y su gesto dibujaba una alegría muy particular. Habían logrado su cometido: romper las cadenas del sello de protección de las Pretty Cure.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más, antes de que una de ellas reaccionara primero.

- ¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS! – gritó Dream totalmente fuera de sí.

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la furia corriendo por sus venas, Cure Dream se lanzó sobre Cure Black con sus puños. La guerrera de negro lo sintió y sonrió de manera amplia. Los golpes de la chica tenían más potencia y fuerza, nada comparado con sus encuentros anteriores. Las compañeras de Dream fueron tras ésta y tomaban su turno para intercambiar golpes y patadas con Black. Rose estaba particularmente furiosa, constantemente logrando un espacio y haciendo que Black apretara los dientes debido a los fuertes golpes que tenía que bloquear con sus brazos y puños.

- ¡MONSTRUOS! – le gritaba Dream constantemente con el rostro desencajado de dolor. - ¡LAS VOY A MATAR!

Contagiadas por la furia de su líder, el grupo atacaba a Black desde todos los costados posibles, extrañamente coordinadas y en perfecta sincronización pese a la rabia alborotada en sus pechos, y logrando impactar varios e importantes golpes y ataques mágicos en la guerrera de negro… para alegría de ésta.

- ¡Fue como romper un palillo, les juro que no sufrieron! – gritó Black, estampando su puño en el rostro de Rose para enseguida lanzarse sobre Rouge.

Por su lado, Peach, Berry, Pine y Passion estaban sobre White con ayuda de Bloom y Egret. Todas lloraban, más las primeras que las guardianas de la Tierra de las Fuentes. Estaban furiosas, tristes y totalmente llenas de una ira incontrolable.

- ¡No tenían por qué matarlos, ellos no hicieron nada malo! – gritó Peach soltando golpe tras golpe a White. – ¡Ellos eran nuestros amigos! ¡Ellos eran inocentes!

- ¡Ellos tenían que morir! – recalcó White con una oscura sonrisa que enfureció más a sus contendientes. – ¡Pero no te preocupes, pronto haré que te reúnas con ellos! – exclamó soltando una poderosa patada al pecho de Peach, y sin tardar demasiado, se deshizo de las otras tres.

- ¡Creíamos que ustedes aún tenían algo bueno para salvar, pero no son más que monstruos! – reclamó Bloom empujando a White con un golpe de energía de luz.

- ¡No tenían derecho a hacerles eso! – gritó Egret enseguida, intercambiando veloces patadas con White.

- ¡Llorar ya no resuelve nada, ellos ya se fueron y ustedes harán lo mismo!

Dando veloces giros, White se deshizo de las dos guerreras, solo para sentir cómo se quedaba inmovilizada dentro de una brillante flor. Pronto se dio cuenta que Moonlight y Sunshine la habían atrapado en su técnica, la misma que habían utilizado con Black la vez anterior.

- ¡Les dijimos que no iba a funcionar! – exclamó White y comenzó a hacer fuerza para liberarse.

- ¡No es para purificarte! – respondió Moonlight con calladas lágrimas en sus ojos. – Así dejarás de saltar de un lado a otro. ¡Ahora, chicas!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Peach y su equipo, junto con Bloom y Egret, atacaron a White con sus técnicas mágicas. Sin poder hacer nada para evadir, la guerrera de blanco solo apretó los dientes antes de recibir los ataques. Los impactos sonaron con fuerza y crearon una onda expansiva que tiró varios árboles a su alrededor. Cure White salió volando hasta estamparse de espaldas con una roca muy al fondo; el impacto fue suficiente para romper ésta última y la chica quedó en el suelo.

Ni bien el polvo y el humo se dispersaron, notaron que la guerrera de blanco se ponía de pie de nueva cuenta.

- Ahora sí estamos hablando de una batalla de verdad – dijo White con una sonrisa. – Apenas estoy calentando, ¡no se detengan!

Por su lado, Black también recibía una lluvia de golpes, patadas y ataques mágicos desde todas direcciones. Sus oponentes no paraban de llorar y maldecirla, y en respuesta, Black solo alardeaba lo sencillo que había sido deshacerse de las criaturas mágicas. Aquellas palabras solo enfurecían más a las chicas.

Aprovechando un pequeño espacio en la batalla, Blossom y Marine, llorando por Coupe, igualmente dejaron inmovilizada a Cure Black usando la misma técnica de la vez pasada. Habían visto al otro equipo hacer lo mismo con White y decidieron utilizar también el movimiento. Las demás chicas entendieron la señal y, apenas Black estuvo inmovilizada en el aire, Dream y su equipo invocaron sus _Cures Fleurets_, Milky Rose igualmente invocó su mejor arma. Por su lado, Bloom y Egret concentraron el poder de los espíritus y cambiaron a sus formas de Cure Bright y Cure Windy.

- ¡RAINBOW ROSE EXPLOTION!

- ¡METAL BLIZZARD!

- ¡SPIRAL STAR SPLASH!

Cure Black solo apretó los dientes y puños al momento de ver venir todos esos ataques.

Al igual que White, Black salió disparada muchos metros al fondo gracias a esos potentes ataques. Y justo como su compañera, la guerrera de negro se puso de pie de nueva cuenta. Estaba herida, tan herida como su pareja de combate, pero sin signo alguno de estar siquiera debilitada o de querer rendirse.

El verlas ponerse de pie de nuevo con esas sonrisas confiadas hizo enfurecer al grupo en general.

- ¡Vamos, White!

- ¡Sí!

De un poderoso salto se juntaron y tomaron sus manos, solo para salir disparadas contra sus oponentes y atacarlas una por una cual veloz torbellino. La sorpresa no dejó que varias de ellas se defendieran, pero aun así las persiguieron para tratar de seguir atacando. Todas sabían que las dos guerreras en contacto físico tenían más fuerza y habilidad.

Gracias a su experiencia, tanto en batalla como por haber experimentado ya la muerte de su compañero mágico, Moonlight logró que sus compañeras se concentraran en sus palabras e indicaciones. Pero, lo primero, era separar a ese par. Buscó entre las demás a alguna que no estuviera tan perdida en su furia. Logró hacer contacto visual con Bright y Windy y una mirada bastó para que éstas entendieran el nuevo plan de Moonlight.

Una simple indicación fue suficiente para que las tres se lanzaran contra el par, que en ese momento estaba ocupado encarando al cuarteto de Clover Town. Bright se colocó detrás de Black a cierta distancia, Windy hizo lo propio con White y ambas activaron sus escudos de energía a manera de cubrir también a la otra pareja, pero dejando en medio las manos de éstas para obligarlas a romper el contacto. La luz de los escudos rodeó sus manos unidas e hizo una especie de corto circuito al chocar uno contra el otro. La luz luchaba por completar los escudos, sin lograrlo.

En respuesta al increíble poder que trataba de separarlas, Black y White apretaron más sus manos, obviamente no tenían ninguna intención de soltarse. Las demás aprovecharon el momento.

Lemonade sujetó a Black con su cadena por el torso y brazo libre, Rose pronto se unió a su compañera, a sabiendas que la fuerza física de la pequeña rubia no sería suficiente para alar a Black. Ésta última resistió bien el súbito jalón, pero no que las demás estuvieran dispuestas a quedarse sin hacer nada. Dream, Rouge, Aqua y Mint atacaron a Black con sus técnicas mágicas.

Por otro lado, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado al rango de las poderosas piernas de White, el grupo de Peach igualmente atacó a la guerrera de blanco con ataques mágicos, mismos que ésta repelió como mejor pudo con veloces patadas, pero no que pudiera absorber los impactos como en ocasiones anteriores. Las cuatro restantes ya sabían qué hacer.

Moonlight, Sunshine, Blossom y Marine atacaron directo entre los escudos a las manos unidas del par. Si lograban separarlas sería más fácil lidiar con ellas. Y lo lograron.

Ante el inminente peligro de perder las manos, el par intercambió una mirada y una fiera sonrisa y se soltaron. Black fue alada por la brutal fuerza de Rose y la mandó a volar, separándola lo suficiente de White; ésta se quedó en su sitio.

- ¡Sigamos el plan, ya saben qué hacer! – ordenó Moonlight con poderosa voz, logrando que sus jóvenes compañeras trataran de concentrarse mejor en la pelea y no en sus sentimientos. - ¡Ahora!

El numeroso grupo se hizo espacio y pronto cambiaron la formación original. Ésta vez, Dream y su equipo fue directo contra White junto con Moonlight y Marine. Por el otro lado, Black ahora estaba lidiando con Blossom, Sunshine, Bright, Windy y el grupo de Peach.

Ni bien dejaban que el par se acostumbrara a sus nuevas oponentes cuando volvían a hacerse espacio e intercambiar posiciones. Usaban los árboles y la maleza para tomarlas por sorpresa, las lanzaban al aire constantemente para romperles el ritmo y evitaban enfrascarse en largas peleas una contra una para evitar que el par les lastimara de gravedad. El plan estaba funcionando. Sin permitirles juntarse de nuevo ni darles descanso alguno, el grupo finalmente tenía la ventaja sobre la pareja.

Una serie de ataques mágicos enterró a Black y a White, cada una muy lejos de la otra, bajo montañas de troncos y tierra. Pero no se rendían, la pareja simplemente se puso de pie con renovadas ganas y la emoción de seguir peleando más.

Black y White se recuperaron en cuestión de segundos y siguieron atacando con golpes y patadas a sus contendientes. Las demás chicas peleaban con genuina furia y sin contenerse de ninguna manera, guiadas por las firmes órdenes de Moonlight y logrando hacer un significativo daño a la pareja; pero no había ninguna señal de que sus adversarias quisieran rendirse a pesar de, ahora sí, estar en seria desventaja. Sin importar cuántas veces atacaran y las dejaran en el suelo, Black y White siempre se levantaban y peleaban con más bríos.

Ahora era muy fácil de entender ese enojo y rabia de sus primeros enemigos al verlas levantarse de nuevo. Era frustrante verlas ponerse de pie y sin intención alguna de rendirse.

Los golpes, ataques mágicos y gritos de batalla resonaron en todo el valle incluso después de entrada la noche. La luz de la luna, el brillo de sus auras y un resplandor en el valle en resonancia con el poder de las guerreras era suficiente para ver bien en la inminente oscuridad de la noche.

En determinado momento, aprovechando un nuevo cambio de posición de sus contrincantes, el par se las arregló para juntarse de nuevo con poderosos saltos. Se encararon con una sonrisa y asintieron.

- Ahora sí es hora para el Marble Screw, Black…

- Estoy de acuerdo, White.

La pareja miró a las demás chicas y les propusieron un trato. Llevaban largo rato intercambiado golpes, al menos un par de horas y no se habían percatado de ello hasta que notaron el cielo estrellado. Tenían que terminar con todo eso cuanto antes.

- ¡Ataques mágicos, usen sus mejores ataques! – exclamó Black con su sonrisa confiada en exceso.

- ¡Si seguimos peleando como hasta ahora, alguien terminará cansada y no seremos nosotras, eso se los aseguro! – continuó White con seriedad. – ¡No tenemos la intención de pelear toda la noche con ustedes! ¡Si de verdad quieren vengar a sus amigos y recuperar a las otras dos, terminen esto de una buena vez!

- ¡Si es que pueden! - agregó su compañera, burlona.

Gracias a su furia, dolor y evidente cansancio físico, las demás Pretty Cure aceptaron la peculiar estrategia. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Black y White al fin invocaban algo más: un par de brazaletes que obviamente eran para aumentar su poder.

- ¡Black Thunder!

- ¡White Thunder!

Los truenos invocados bajaron del cielo con gran potencia, iluminando el cielo nocturno y luego sus cuerpos de manera espectacular. Las demás prepararon sus mejores ataques para acabar esa pelea de una buena vez, incluso Moonlight y su grupo se transformaron en una forma más poderosa con uniformes claros y brillantes. Iban a atacar con todo, ese sería el final de la batalla.

Peach miró a sus amigas y éstas asintieron. Sabían que su mejor ataque grupal era de rango corto y no era el más adecuado dadas las circunstancias y sus oponentes actuales, así que ya sabían que solo les quedaban sus técnicas individuales.

Ésta vez, sin indicación alguna, el grupo liberó su poder al mismo tiempo.

- ¡TRIPLE FRESH!

- ¡HAPPINESS HURRICANE!

- ¡SPIRAL STAR SPLASH!

- ¡RAINBOW ROSE EXPLOTION!

- ¡METAL BLIZZARD!

- ¡HEARTCATCH ORCHESTRA!

Los ataques fueron directos a Black y White, éstas solo esperaron un poco para soltar su propio ataque. Apretaron un poco más sus manos y el trueno negro y blanco se unieron en uno solo como de costumbre.

- ¡MARBLE SCREW MAX!

Las técnicas chocaron con potencia, iluminando la noche como si del sol del amanecer se tratara. Black y White retrocedían ante la potencia de los ataques oponentes, que ciertamente las superaban en poder. Las demás chicas dejaban que su ira, tristeza y rabia se transmitieran a través de sus ataques, dándoles una potencia superior a la normal. Poco a poco, sus ataques combinados comenzaban a ganar terreno contra el sencillo rayo de Black y White.

- ¡Pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Coco y a los demás! – lloraba Dream mientras concentraba más y más poder en el ataque en conjunto. – ¡LAS HAREMOS PEDAZOS!

- ¡No tenían derecho a matarlos, ellos eran inocentes! – les gritó Peach casi desgarrándose la garganta, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. – ¡NO TENÍAN NINGUN DERECHO!

- ¡Recuperaré a mi abuela, no dejaré que a ella también le hagan daño! – exclamó Blossom totalmente fuera de control. – Y Coupe-sama… ¡ESTO ES POR COUPE-SAMA!

Los ataques fueron con más fuerza, Black y White apretaron sus manos unidas y les regalaron una sonrisa enorme a sus oponentes.

- ¡No se confíen demasiado! – respondió Black con aquella sonrisa molesta.

- ¡Aquí viene la mejor parte! – agregó White y miró a su compañera, quien asintió. – ¡SPARK! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Sus brazaletes brillaron y le dieron una potencia bárbara a su rayo, que pronto quedó casi en igualdad de poder con la técnica combinada de sus oponentes. Ninguno de los lados cedía. Black y White sonreían con bastante confianza pese a su lamentable estado físico, sus manos entrelazadas se apretaban con fuerza y no daban más señales de debilidad ante los ataques oponentes.

Las demás chicas seguían concentrando sus sentimientos y poderes en sus ataques mágicos, sin lograr nuevamente una ventaja clara sobre sus enemigas. Eso las enfurecía más.

- ¡Vamos, pongan un poco más de esfuerzo como hace rato! – exclamó Black con un gesto confiado.

- ¡Si tanto quieren a Cure Flower y a Infinity de regreso, tendrán que hacerlo mejor! – agregó White con una oscura sonrisa.

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer más a las chicas, logrando que ellas empujaran un poco más con su técnica combinada. Sin embargo, fue el turno de Bright y Windy de sonreír con suma confianza, gesto que confundió un poco a su par de contendientes.

- ¡Si lo que desean es algo mejor, nosotras se los daremos! – gritó Bright.

- ¡Desde la vez pasada les tenemos una sorpresa, ahora sí van a perder! – agregó Windy y enseguida levantó más la voz. - ¡KAORU-SAN!

- ¡MICHIRU, HÁGANLO AHORA!

Eso nadie lo esperaba.

De los costados de Black y White salieron dos figuras con uniformes similares a los de Bright y Windy. Con el par totalmente inmóvil gracias a su cerrado contacto físico, fueron víctimas fáciles para las mellizas. Las demás chicas estaban tan sorprendidas que casi perdieron la concentración en el ataque, solo el brillo de la técnica que estaban por hacer las recién llegadas las hizo regresar a la batalla.

- ¡SPIRAL SPLASH STAR! – exclamaron las mellizas, cada una desde su lado, y de sus manos salieron disparados dos rayos similares a los de sus amigas.

Lo demás pasó en cámara lenta para Black y White. Solo atinaron a sonreír.

- ¿Era lo que queríamos, verdad? – preguntó Black con un tono entre divertido y amargo.

- Sí, al fin lo logramos – murmuró White, apretando ligeramente la mano de su compañera.

- Esto de perder no es lo mío – suspiró con mala cara. – Pero luego de esto viene la mejor parte, ¿verdad?

- Sí… solo espero que ellas nos perdonen por todo esto.

Los rayos de las mellizas impactaron en la pareja, haciendo que su ataque se debilitara y fueran víctimas del potente rayo combinado de las demás guerreras. La explosión fue monumental.

La noche se iluminó como si fuera día por algunos segundos, la destrucción alrededor fue importante, una enorme nube de polvo impidió la visión por casi un minuto, tiempo que Michiru y Kaoru aprovecharon para reunirse con Bright y Windy. Las demás chicas no sabían si preguntar por la identidad de la caballería o pedir porque la visión se aclarara pronto para ver qué había sido de Black y White.

Hubo silencio hasta que el paisaje fue visible de nuevo.

Una montaña de rocas, tierra, maleza y troncos estaba al final de la zona destruida. Era obvio que Black y White debían estar debajo de esa mole de material. No se sentía ninguna energía.

- ¿Lo logramos? – preguntó Blossom con la voz temblorosa y llorosa todavía.

- Eso creo… - murmuró Dream secándose el rostro de las lágrimas y el sudor.

- ¡Michiru, Kaoru, gracias! – exclamó Bright, abrazando a sus amigas junto con Windy.

Al ver al par restregarse con cariño a la caballería, las demás solo atinaron a sonreír con suavidad. El As bajo la manga de Saki y Mai había sido todo un éxito, y el que ellas nunca les contaran nada sobre ese par de amigas suyas ayudó a mantener la sorpresa y tomar completamente desprevenidas a Black y a White. Las tres hadas, que habían visto todo desde una distancia prudente, se montaron en las cabezas de Blossom, Marine y Sunshine. En parte aliviados de ver que todo había terminado, en parte también llorosos por saber de la suerte de Coupe y el resto de sus amigos.

- Chicas, ellas son muy buenas amigas nuestras – dijo Bright con una sonrisa un tanto triste. – Ella es Michiru – presentó a la más baja del par, una pelirroja de cabello corto.

- Y ella es Kaoru-san – continuó Mai, señalando a la alta chica de cabello largo, lacio y azul a su lado. – Las dos son hermanas y fueron las que nos ayudaron en nuestra misión hace ya algún tiempo.

Las mellizas solo sonrieron a las demás, en parte apenadas por estar frente a tantas guerreras desconocidas, y por otro lado igualmente tristes de saber que esa victoria no tendría la recompensa completa. De momento, ninguna tenía palabra alguna de consuelo o apoyo que pudiera quitar el amargo sabor de esa victoria.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Moonlight con una sonrisa, hablando por todas las demás. – Ya tendremos suficiente tiempo de presentarnos correctamente y agradecerles esto, de momento nos queda ir por Black y White, esperar que sigan vivas para hacerlas hablar y tratar de encontrar a Kaoruko-san y a Chiffon – agregó con semblante amargo.

Las mellizas asintieron y estaban a punto de animarse a decir algo, cuando el ruido de rocas cayendo obligó al grupo a mirar a la pila de escombros. Sintieron la sangre írsele a los pies cuando vieron a White salir de aquel montón de escombros mientras sujetaba a su compañera, caminaba algunos metros y la dejaba delicadamente en una zona plana.

- Imposible... no es cierto… - murmuró una pálida Peach, totalmente incrédula.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sigan de pie? – preguntó Marine con el cuerpo tembloroso.

Atacadas por una nueva dosis de furia, todas corrieron hacia ellas pese al importante desgaste físico, dispuestas a terminar lo que habían comenzado. Demasiado cansadas como para usar cualquier técnica mágica, el numeroso grupo fue con sus puños preparados, pero su furiosa carrera fue detenida por el choque contra una súbita barrera brillante que se interpuso entre ellas y el par de guerreras. Las que estaban más atrás lograron detenerse en seco, las que iban a la vanguardia tuvieron un choque un tanto violento que las dejó desorientadas por unos segundos. De los estuches de Black y White salieron Mepple y Mipple y del cielo cayó una chica rubia con uniforme rosa, que al parecer era la fuente de aquel escudo.

- ¡No se acerquen, es peligroso-mipo! – gritó la pequeña princesa.

- ¡Por favor, dejen que se vaya, prometo explicarles todo y llevarlos con sus amigos, ellos están bien, pero dejen que White se vaya! – suplicó la chica de uniforme rosa.

- ¡Coco y los demás están bien-mepo! – exclamó el guardián de Black un tanto desesperado. – ¡Cálmense, todos ellos están vivos-mepo!

Bastante confundidas, las chicas guardaron silencio y contemplaron a White de pie junto a su compañera caída. La guerrera de blanco lucía completamente ausente y era un verdadero milagro que estuviera de pie. Intentó tocar a Black de nueva cuenta, pero un destello eléctrico la hizo retroceder apenas estuvo a unos centímetros de su pareja. White siguió retrocediendo, su cabello oscuro cubría su rostro y la sangre goteaba de varias heridas de su cuerpo.

- Mipple – se escuchó la voz quebrada de la chica. – Al fin puedo hablar contigo de nuevo… pero ya no puedo abrazarte, lo siento mucho… siento mucho que hayas pasado por esto.

- Honoka… - la pequeña criatura comenzó a llorar y quiso acercarse a su protegida, solo para ser rechazada por un impulso oscuro del cuerpo de White.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Mipple, y tú cuídate mucho, Mepple – dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Finalmente encaró a las chicas, sus ojos ausentes mostraban una oscuridad profunda y una conciencia apenas estable. – Lo siento mucho, siento mucho todo esto. Luminous, Mepple y Mipple les explicarán todo. Tuvimos que llegar a éste extremo por una fuerza más allá de nosotras. Teníamos que pelear, tenían que ser ustedes, siento mucho todo lo que les hicimos. A partir de ahora les daremos más problemas, pero espero puedan comprender por qué montamos todo éste teatro. Aun si no nos perdonan, les suplico que nos ayuden…

Las chicas guardaron silencio, todavía aturdidas por toda la situación.

- Mipple, ¿me haces un favor?

- Lo que quieras-mipo.

- Dile a Nagisa que la amo, que siempre la amaré…

Con esas palabras, Cure White caminó con tambaleantes pasos hasta las sombras más oscuras que otorgaba la noche y entró por las mismas como si fueran una puerta abierta. Apenas desapareció de vista, la energía clara y tranquila inundó el valle, mientras que toda la destrucción desapareció como si nada hubiese pasado.

Luminous quitó el escudo, se secó las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar y miró a las demás chicas.

- Las llevaré con Cure Flower y sus amigos, todos están bien, pero antes tengo que arreglar lo que ellas rompieron. Siento mucho que tuvieran que pasar por todo esto – dijo la rubia, llorosa y muy apenada por toda la situación.

La chica hizo brillar su energía clara alrededor de todas las Pretty Cure. Éstas lo sintieron, el enojo se fue como un suspiro, la tristeza dio paso a una inmensa tranquilidad, el coraje y el odio cedieron su lugar a una gran paz, y su cansancio desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Su sistema de protección había sido reparado como por arte de magia, eso fue fácil de percibir. Esa chica, quien quiera que fuera, tenía un poder enorme.

- Listo, deben sentirse mejor ahora – suspiró, regalándoles una sonrisa. Enseguida miró hacia un estuche que tenía en la cintura. – Porun, llévanos con los demás, por favor.

- ¡Entendido-popo! – respondió una pequeña voz infantil.

Un arcoíris que ellas ya conocían bajo desde el cielo y las envolvió a todas, haciéndolas flotar y viajar a gran velocidad. Aliviadas por saber sus amigos estaban bien, solo les quedaba escuchar lo que realmente estaba pasando.

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 10 **_**El Despertar**_

La oscuridad era inmensa, sobrecogedora, fría y relativamente cómoda para los seres que esperaban en el estéril páramo de ese paisaje negruzco. Al fondo de aquel cuadro carente de luz, una inmensa figura encadenada miraba la desolada y familiar vista de siempre, pero esa vez sus ojos parecían brillar con genuina emoción. Esperaba a que ella llegara pronto.

Otras tres figuras que esperaban eran el pequeño Hikaru, que había crecido un poco en esos meses, y los dos Zakenna mayordomos que igualmente aguardaban por el regreso de ella.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el niño rubio y enseguida sonrió. – ¡Ya está aquí, ha regresado!

De entre las sombras más oscuras apareció el cuerpo molido y maltratado de Cure White, los mayordomos se apresuraron a sujetarla apenas vieron que estaba por perder el equilibrio. Preocupado, Hikaru corrió a verla y le tomó una mano. El niño miró al soberano de aquel reino y éste, en callada respuesta, hizo aparecer una cama de roca negra donde los mayordomos acomodaron a la chica.

- ¿Se pondrá mejor? – preguntó el niño en voz alta y sin soltar la mano de la chica.

- Eso espero-zakenna – respondió el mayordomo alto. – Aun se siente un destello de luz dentro de ella-zakenna.

- Cuando expulse esa molesta luz, estoy seguro que despertará pronto-zakenna – agregó el otro mayordomo.

Hikaru pareció contentarse con esa explicación y siguió en devota vigilia junto a Honoka. El Dark King esperaba casi con impaciencia a que el cuerpo de Cure White terminara de expulsar aquello que luchaba por salir de su interior. Había esperado una eternidad por ese evento e iba a disfrutarlo apenas ocurriera.

Mientras, Hikari se encargó de llevar a las chicas al pequeño trozo de superficie que era el hogar del Gran Árbol de los Corazones. El lugar era nuevo para todas menos para las guardianas de éste. Apenas pusieron pie en terreno solido, vieron que Kaoruko estaba rodeada de todos los seres mágicos. Y en cuanto estos últimos vieron llegar a las chicas, se lanzaron sobre ellas en una conmovedora reunión.

- Qué alegría que estén bien, estaba tan asustada – murmuró Dream entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Coco con fuerza. – Pensé que te había perdido. Cuando escuché que ellas los habían matado, yo… yo…

- Entiendo-coco – respondió el príncipe, llorando al igual que Dream y todos los demás presentes. – Todo está bien ahora-coco.

Mint no había perdido el tiempo y tenía a Nuts en un apretado abrazo y lágrimas de contento, y no muy lejos, Lemonade hacía lo propio con Syrup, que pese a sus quejas y mala cara, estaba feliz de ver a las chicas. Aqua y Rouge se limitaron a consolar a Rose, que no paraba de llorar de la alegría. Peach, Berry, Pine y Passion tenían en brazos a sus tres amigos y no dejaban de decir lo felices que estaban por verlos de nuevo. Por su lado, Blossom lloraba en las piernas de su abuela y no había logrado articular palabra alguna, Marine y Sunshine estaban abrazadas de Coupe al igual que las hadas, mientras que Moonlight se conformaba con mirar la escena junto con Bright, Windy, Michiru y Kaoru; y sus respectivos compañeros mágicos.

- Dieron una buena sorpresa en la batalla, las felicito – dijo Moonlight al cuarteto, sonrisa incluida. – De no ser por ustedes, seguramente seguiríamos peleando con Black y White.

- A decir verdad, fue idea de ellas – murmuró Bright con un gesto apenado. – Nosotras estábamos demasiado tensas como para pensar correctamente.

- Estuvimos esperando desde la primera pelea – respondió Michiru, contenta, - cuando supimos lo que sucedió el fin de semana luego de festival escolar, supimos que debíamos ayudar. Nosotras no somos Pretty Cure después de todo y no tenemos un sello de protección como ustedes, por eso pudimos pelear con todo nuestro poder contra ellas.

- Y solo tomamos un poco de poder extra gracias a ellos – continuó Kaoru, señalando a Moop y a Foop, que no habían tardado demasiado en ir con los demás y volar alrededor de Kaoruko y las chicas.

Luminous se las había arreglado para colocar el cuerpo de Cure Black junto al retoño del Gran Árbol de los Corazones, dándole tiempo a las chicas para que se reencontraran con sus amigos antes de ir directo a la larga explicación que les esperaba. Una vez que las lágrimas se acabaron y reinó un poco la calma y el silencio, Kaoruko se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Cure Black y le tocó la frente, preocupada.

- Creo que es hora de que sepamos qué es lo que está ocurriendo en realidad – dijo Moonlight hablando por todas sus compañeras y amigas. – Es obvio que ustedes no se quedaron aquí contra su voluntad y saben lo que pasa con Black y White.

- Es una historia larga, mejor siéntense, chicas – respondió la botánica con una sonrisa. – Hikari-san, ¿quieres decirles o dejas que yo les explique?

- Ah, yo… - Luminous parecía nerviosa ante la presencia de todas, y sus nervios aumentaron cuando todas fijaron su mirada en ella. Se sonrojó de pena y fijó su mirada en Nagisa. – Por favor, explíqueles, Kaoruko-san, yo puedo apoyar. Tengo que vigilar a Black.

- De acuerdo, yo me encargo – sonrió la mujer, a sabiendas de cómo se estaba sintiendo Hikari, y enseguida miró al resto de las chicas.

Encontró una roca para sentarse y tomó aire, esperando a tener el cien por ciento de la atención de los presentes. Una profunda respiración de Cure Black fue la señal para que la mujer comenzara con la explicación.

- Primero que nada, tengo que presentarles a Hikari Kujo, mejor conocida como Shinny Luminous – sonrió la botánica, señalando con una mano a la rubia.

Ante la mención, la chica respingó y se disculpó con un gesto callado por no haberse presentado antes.

- ¿Hikari Kujo? – murmuró Moonlight. – ¡La chica del local de takoyaki!

- Sí, así es – balbuceó Luminous, nerviosa.

- También es, pues… digamos – la mujer mayor estaba buscando las palabras correctas – es el avatar de la Reina de la Luz en el mundo humano. Luego de terminar su misión, se quedó aquí gracias a su cariño por Black, White y el mundo humano.

- Fui yo quien se llevó a los seres mágicos y a Kaoruko-san con ayuda de Porun – confesó la rubia con hondo pesar y un gesto lloroso y sumamente arrepentido. – Lo siento mucho, tenía que hacerlo. Siempre supe de los planes de Nagisa-san y Honoka-san y tenía que ayudarlas… yo…

- Yo también lo siento-popo – lloró Porun, saliendo del estuche de Luminous. – Yo hice el arcoíris-popo.

Ciertamente ese par no había dejado nada al azar.

Conociendo el límite de su poder y habilidades, acudieron a Hikari para que les ayudara con esa parte del plan apenas le contaron que las chicas creían que iban por cosas importantes como Chiffon. Hikari terminó por acceder y ella y Porun usaron el arcoíris para llevarse a los demás sin aviso alguno el día de la toma de fotos en Clover Town. Nagisa y Honoka solo le dieron instrucciones de dejar a los que ayudaban a transformar a algunas de ellas. Y antes de eso, había ido al invernadero por Kaoruko para hablar sobre lo que sucedía, y pedirle que Coupe y ella los acompañaran.

La mujer solo sonreía de recordar lo nerviosa que estaba Hikari cuando se presentó con ella…

_El leve momento de alerta provocado por la luz del arcoíris hizo que Coupe se moviera de su sitio para cubrir a su compañera con su enorme cuerpo. Y la visión y el poder de semejante hada hicieron retroceder a una nerviosa Luminous y hacer temblar a Porun y a Lulun; ni bien habían hecho su aparición dentro del invernadero._

_- Ya que sé que no eres un enemigo… - fue lo primero que le dijo Kaoruko a la aterrada chica. – ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que deseas?_

_- Yo… yo… - la pobre ni siquiera sabía cómo abordarla y decirle que tenían que ir con ella, fingir un secuestro para que las demás chicas pelearan con todo contra sus guardianas y mejores amigas Black y White. No podía decirle eso y esperar que la experimentada mujer simplemente dijera un sí y se fuera con ella sin oponer resistencia alguna. – Yo… solo… ah…_

_Kaoruko se soltó a reír al ver unas lagrimillas en Shinny Luminous y escuchar los sonoros llantos infantiles de Porun y Lulun desde sus estuches. Terminó por confortar a la chica con unos cariños en el cabello y pedirle una explicación de lo que quería. Hikari le explicó de manera resumida, rápida y nerviosa lo que sucedía, y prometió darle mayores detalles apenas estuvieran en otro lugar._

_La guerrera retirada entendió lo peligroso de la situación, y aunque era cruel dejar a las chicas con una preocupación así, sabía que era importante que ellas pelearan con todo contra Black y White, por lo que accedió a acompañar a Hikari junto con Coupe, con la condición que la dejara con el Árbol de los Corazones. Luminous pareció feliz de que la mujer aceptara y entendiera lo sucedido y la llevó a donde se lo había pedido, aunque originalmente estaba planeado llevarlos a todos al Jardín de la Luz._

_Luego de ello fue por las demás criaturas mágicas e igualmente los dejó donde se encontraba Kaoruko, esperanzada en que la mujer le daría tranquilidad a las hadas y ella sería más convincente con ellos al momento de explicarles que tenían que quedarse ahí sin contactar a las chicas de ninguna manera. Por suerte así fue y los demás entendieron la gravedad de la situación, por mucho que les doliera preocupar a sus protegidas._

_Al día siguiente Hikari se tomó un tiempo para explicarles todo junto con Black y White. Las tres se disculparon hasta el cansancio con Kaoruko y los seres mágicos, cabía mencionar._

- Entonces, quien las sacó esa vez de nuestra primera pelea, ¿fuiste tú? – preguntó Aqua con sorpresa, recordando a la perfección cuando White controló a su cariñosa compañera y murmuraba algunas palabras que parecieron invocar el arcoíris. Hikari asintió.

- Porun y Lulun son mis compañeros. Porun tiene la habilidad de hacer arcoíris para viajar. Esa vez yo solo respondí al llamado de White para sacarlas de ahí. He estado atenta a todo, incluso pude verlas a ellas – señaló con su mirada y de manera tímida a Michiru y a Kaoru – pero no les dije nada a Nagisa-san y a Honoka-san al respecto, ella no se habían percatado de nada y pensé que lo mejor era quedarme callada.

Yuri solo atinó a mirar con seriedad a Kaoruko.

- ¿Es tan grave como para que todos accedieran a fingir el secuestro? – preguntó con tono nada complacido.

La botánica asintió en silencio y atinó a tomar a Porun con un brazo y acariciar la cabeza de Luminous para consolarlos. Miró a las demás chicas y sonrió, segura de que ninguna de ellas guardaba rencor alguno en ese momento, al menos no contra la rubia. Tomó aire y comenzó la historia.

- Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo – inició la historia con voz profunda – cuando éste Universo nació luego de aquella enorme explosión, todo era una Luz pura llena de energía, y una Oscuridad material. Casi de inmediato surgieron las dos figuras más importantes de todos los mundos en el Universo: el Rey de la Oscuridad y la Reina de la Luz. La Oscuridad manipulada por el Rey dio la materia, la Reina proporcionó energía vital con la Luz y poco a poco nacieron muchos mundos, estrellas y toda la materia de la que estamos hechos. Cuando se dieron cuenta del Caos que había por el choque de sus energías, y que ese Caos amenazaba con sacar las cosas de balance, los soberanos crearon, cada uno, una guerrera hecha con la más pura de sus energías. Ahí surgieron por primera vez la Guerrera de la Luz, hecha con la primera Luz de Vida pura del Universo; y también la Guerrera de la Oscuridad, hecha por la primera Oscuridad material del Universo.

Ni bien estaba dando más detalles en el relato, las chicas ya se estaban dando una vaga idea de hacia dónde se dirigía la historia.

- Las dos Guerreras hicieron su trabajo ayudando a mantener al Caos a raya, y a los mundos a nacer y a tomar su lugar en el Universo. Su energía combinada dio paso a la vida que conocen, como al Gran Árbol de los Corazones, o a todos los Espíritus de la Naturaleza. Pasaron un incontable tiempo trabajando juntas. Aunque no se llevaban muy bien al principio, no pasó demasiado antes de que se volvieran muy unidas, tanto, que un sentimiento más fuerte nació en ellas y las hizo dependientes la una de la otra. Ustedes saben cuál es ese sentimiento – sonrió y las miró a todas y a cada una de ellas – El Amor. Sin embargo, luego que nacieron muchos mundos y el Rey y la Reina tomaron cada uno su lugar en el Universo para mantener el balance, el poder puro que aun residía en las guerreras comenzó a salirse de control. Era una energía demasiado pura y densa para un universo en equilibrio. Los Soberanos quisieron reintegrarlas a sus cuerpos, pero ellas se negaron a separarse y trataron de evitar ese destino.

Un gesto grave se dibujó en el rostro de Kaoruko.

- Sus poderes se salieron por completo de control y decidieron terminar sus días juntas – murmuró, mirando a Nagisa de reojo. – Explotaron en la última frontera que tenía el Universo en aquel entonces – no tardó en notar los gestos entristecidos de las chicas – sin embargo, la energía dentro de ellas era tan fuerte, que se quedaron como dos esferas compactas llenas todavía de aquella primera esencia del Universo. La Reina de la Luz, entonces, logró hacerse con las dos esferas. Se dio cuenta que no solamente era la energía pura, también quedaba ese Amor intenso y los espíritus aun vivos de las Guerreras dentro de las esferas. Conmovida por ese sentimiento tan fuerte, decidió darles una nueva oportunidad para estar juntas. Tomó un poco de la energía de la esfera de Luz y la metió en la otra esfera, luego hizo lo mismo con la esfera de la Oscuridad. Unió las dos esferas en una en cuanto logró un equilibrio perfecto, les dio un corazón y dos cuerpos y fue cuando nacieron por primera vez Cure Black y Cure White, las Emisarias del Jardín de la Luz. Cure Black originalmente era la Guerrera de la Luz, mientras que Cure White era la Guerrera de la Oscuridad.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Las chicas se miraron entre sí y sin atreverse a interrumpir a la abuela.

- La Reina de la Luz se encargó de poner un poderoso sello en las guerreras, uno que únicamente les permitiría usar la energía que intercambió entre ambas. Hablo de aquellas pequeñas esencias de luz y oscuridad. Su poder puro y verdadero quedó encerrado desde entonces, junto con sus primeras memorias. Para ayudar a mantener el sello, la Reina les dio en cada encarnación a dos guardianes de su Jardín cada que fuera necesario – señaló con su mirada a Mepple y a Mipple. – Pasaron muchos años, otras Pretty Cure fueron creadas por varios reinos, inspiradas en esas primeras guerreras del Jardín de la Luz.

- Todo fue en paz por mucho tiempo – continuó Luminous, sentada junto a Cure Black y sin levantar la mirada. – Ellas se unieron en cada vida, pelearon cuando debían pelear y siguieron con su existencia normal. Pero con el paso de mucho, mucho tiempo, y gracias a las últimas peleas que tuvieron con el Rey de la Oscuridad, algo sucedió que sus sellos se quebraron.

- Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, sus sellos tenían un daño irreversible-mepo – intervino el héroe, que igualmente aguardaba junto a su protegida. – Sin importar lo que hicieran, o si hacían algo o no, sus sellos terminarían por romperse.

- Pero, si dejaban que los sellos se quebraran por sí mismos, su energía encerrada saldría de una manera violenta y pondría en peligro éste y otros mundos – continuó Kaoruko. – Solo les quedaba debilitar los sellos poco a poco y drenar la energía de sus cuerpos, de esa manera, cuando se rompieran, la energía saldría con menos presión y evitarían dañar a otros.

- La única manera de drenar su energía era peleando – dijo Luminous – pero con su misión original terminada, se quedaron sin enemigos. Tampoco podían intervenir en las misiones de otras Pretty Cure, así que solo pudieron acudir a ustedes, a otras Pretty Cure que ya habían terminado con su misión original…

De eso se trataba, de drenar su propia energía. Por eso las habían provocado, esa era la razón de las peleas sin aparente sentido, de su manera tan fiera de pelear y de su deseo de romper la protección de las Pretty Cure hasta que realmente lo lograron, aun a costa de ganarse su odio. De verdad estaban desesperadas como para llegar hasta esos extremos.

- Nagisa-san y Honoka-san siempre se sintieron mal por todo esto, pero tenían que hacerlo – murmuró Luminous, tomando una de las manos de Black. – Decidieron no decirles la verdad, de haberlo hecho, ustedes nunca habrían llegado a sus límites.

- Cure White dijo que a partir de ahora nos darían más problemas – dijo Peach, algo confundida. - ¿A qué se refería?

- No sabemos qué pasará una vez que sus sellos se rompan – respondió la rubia. – No sabemos si perderán sus memorias actuales, o si ellas tendrán aquella desesperación que tuvieron antes de que la Reina las volviera un solo ser, o si comenzarán desde cero… siendo simples guerreras en un mundo nuevo, perdidas y con la enemistad original que se tuvieron en un principio. Es imposible de saber. Tendrán un poder inimaginable y cualquiera sea la situación, serán potencialmente peligrosas. Incluso si conservan sus memorias, si se buscan la una a la otra será un problema.

- Nagisa no lo será tanto a decir verdad-mepo – dijo Mepple, preocupado. – Su energía es de luz, podría provocar un desequilibrio, pero ella será capaz de manejarlo. El problema es Honoka… su oscuridad podría ser muy peligrosa.

- Honoka… - murmuró Mipple, triste.

Kaoruko se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a Mipple, buscando consolarla.

- ¿No es posible volver a poner sus sellos? – preguntó Dream, que seguía con Coco en sus brazos. – La Reina lo hizo una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo si se lo pedimos.

- Podrá hacerlo cuando sean esencias puras-mepo, sin sus cuerpos. Tiene que ser como la primera vez… tendrían que destruirse y comenzar desde cero-mepo…

- Esa destrucción mutua traería problemas y un desequilibrio si ellas no controlan bien su poder – agregó la abuela.

- Decidimos que éste sería el mejor lugar para que Cure Black rompiera su sello-coco – intervino el príncipe, intentando desviar un poco el tema para evitar que siguieran pensando en cosas catastróficas. – Cuando su luz se libere, toda esa energía ayudará al Árbol a recuperarse más rápido-coco.

La idea de ver al Árbol con su esplendor original hizo sonreír a sus guardianas. La botánica, sin soltar a Mipple, caminó para quedar junto a Cure Black en cuanto sintió una extraña vibración en el aire, una señal inequívoca de lo que estaba por suceder.

- Ha llegado el momento – anunció en voz alta. – Cure Black va a dejar de existir para ser la Guerrera de la Luz.

La tierra alrededor de Nagisa comenzó a brillar al ritmo de sus latidos. A cada pulso, el área de brillo se extendía más y más. La vieron hacer algunos gestos de molestia, no tardó en moverse y poner una mano en su pecho, como si algo luchara por salir de su cuerpo. Mepple se quedó a su lado, pero ya sin hacer contacto físico. A cada latido, Nagisa se movía más y más mientras su piel despedía constantes gotas de sudor, señal clara que le dolía el cuerpo.

Pasaron algunos segundos más, quizá unos diez, mismos en los que Nagisa no hizo otra cosa más que retorcerse en el suelo y sujetarse el pecho con fuerza. De pronto vieron que sus ojos se abrían de golpe y brillaban con una fuerte luz. Lo siguiente que presenciaron fue cómo el negro de su uniforme comenzaba a moverse como si tuviera vida propia. El negro se centró en el pecho y pronto despidió una incómoda y pesada niebla oscura, que salió disparada en forma de una pequeña esfera entre un grito de Nagisa y un golpe de energía que se sintió en todo su alrededor.

La chica quedó con el rostro desencajado de dolor y con su cuerpo brillando con tonos metálicos.

Mientras, en el Reino de la Oscuridad, Honoka pasaba por lo mismo. Estaba en el suelo sujetando su pecho, retorciéndose por un dolor indescriptible y con el blanco de su uniforme aglomerándose en una esfera compacta. Daba la sensación de no querer dejarla ir. Sus ojos, contrario a los de su compañera, rebozaban de una oscuridad total.

Entre un grito desgarrador, la esfera blanca salió volando, dejándola en el suelo con el cuerpo temblando de dolor y la fría sensación de estar incompleta.

Las dos esferas volaron a una velocidad inimaginable, en determinado momento se pasaron cerca la una de la otra y siguieron su camino al cuerpo original.

Kaoruko, las guerreras y los seres mágicos solo vieron la pequeña esfera blanca brillar un instante en el cielo antes de impactarse contra Nagisa y despedir un destello enceguecedor. Tuvieron que cubrirse las caras por algunos segundos, la luz que llegó simplemente fue demasiado. Para cuando pudieron recobrar la visión, unos cuantos segundos después, lo que contemplaron las dejó sin habla.

Aquel trozo de superficie ya no lo era, se había convertido en un pequeño planetoide verde lleno de flores y fresco césped. El Gran Árbol de los Corazones ya no era un pequeño retoño, no, ahora era más grande y majestuoso de lo que jamás lo habían visto. Ni siquiera Kaoruko lo había conocido con ese tamaño y esplendor. Su enormidad era tal, que las raíces salían de la tierra y rodeaban el planetoide en su totalidad. Bright, Windy, Michiru y Kaoru vieron que era incluso más grande que el Árbol del Cielo en su distrito.

A los pies del Árbol, Nagisa yacía entre las raíces con su uniforme ahora en colores blanco con detalles en azul, su cuerpo despedía un aura clara y visible desde la distancia. Su uniforme seguía con el mismo corte y diseño, pero los colores eran los que antaño usaba Cure White.

La energía que reinaba era agradable, clara y reconfortante. Todas sabían que esa energía pertenecía a Nagisa.

- Ya no tenemos heridas – murmuró Blossom, notando que su cuerpo estaba tan sano y brillante como pocas veces.

- ¡Nagisa-san! – exclamó Luminous con lágrimas y corrió para quedar a su lado.

Hikari había sentido que aquella energía de luz pura, la primera Luz del Universo, le tocó hasta el alma y la hizo sentir una felicidad indescriptible. Ella, como representante de la Reina, era normal que sintiera con más intensidad la energía de la guerrera.

Mientras Hikari, Mepple, Porun y Lulun estaban pegados a Nagisa; Mipple, en brazos de la abuela, se sintió desolada al saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento con su protegida.

- Honoka…

En el territorio del Rey, Hikaru y los zakkenas veían con genuina sorpresa cómo la esfera oscura chocaba y se fundía con el cuerpo de Honoka. A comparación de lo cálida, ligera y reconfortante que era la Luz, la Primera Oscuridad era pesada, helada y sumamente dolorosa.

- Pronto dejarás de extrañar la Luz – dijo el Dark King, contemplando el cuerpo en agonía de la chica. – ¡Despierta, vuelve a ser la Guerrera de la Oscuridad, libera tu poder!

Con un ahogado grito, Honoka quedó de rodillas mientras un haz oscuro salía de su cuerpo luego de terminar de fundirse con la esfera. Su uniforme ya era negro con los detalles ligeramente en rosa, que eran los colores de su compañera. Conforme el pilar de oscuridad se levantaba y esparcía en ese cielo sin límite, el estéril paisaje comenzó a llenarse de rocas, ríos de hielo, altas montañas, árboles y maleza que daban la sensación de ser de piedra y cristal y, quizá más importante, alrededor del Rey se comenzó a formar un castillo.

El mismísimo Dark King se liberó de sus cadenas y terminó sentado en un trono de obsidiana y rodeado de una inmensa edificación hecha con el mismo cristal negro. Era similar, a su muy particular estilo, a las condiciones actuales en las que vivía la Reina. El soberano estaba complacido. No solamente había recuperado la materia que había perdido con el pasar de los milenios, si no que su propio cuerpo se había recuperado gracias a la Primera Oscuridad del Universo, aquella que era materia pura.

Todo el Reino de la Oscuridad se había recuperado y eso hizo inmensamente feliz a su gobernante, al avatar de éste y a los mayordomos.

Honoka cayó de cara al suelo luego de liberar aquella inmensa energía. Los mayordomos fueron a levantarla de inmediato, mientras Hikaru parecía muy feliz de verla reluciendo ese nuevo poder.

- ¿Cuándo despertará? – preguntaba el niño una y otra vez con viva emoción.

- No lo sabemos-zakkena – respondió el mayordomo alto.

- Está muy cansada, debemos dejar que descanse-zakenna.

- Tardará en despertar – sonó la omnipresente y ahora más poderosa voz del Rey. – Dejen que descanse. Hikaru, regresa al Jardín de los Arcoíris, cuando ella despierte te mandaré a llamar. Dile a Shinny Luminous que será mejor que se preparen, ni siquiera yo sé lo que podría pasar – enseguida pareció hablar para sí mismo. - Aunque ahora que he recuperado el esplendor de mi reino ya no me interesa mucho.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó el niño, obediente, y salió corriendo del recién formado castillo.

- Ustedes dos, cuiden de mi Guerrera – ordenó a los zakkenas.

- Como usted ordene-zakkena – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo y se llevaron a Honoka con suma delicadeza.

El Rey bien sabía que la chica aún conservaba mucha energía en su interior, pero no volvería a jugar con el delicado equilibrio que había logrado luego de su última batalla. De momento se contentaba con haber recuperado materia. Si las cosas llegaban a amenazar el equilibrio, ésta vez sí absorbería a su guerrera, no dejaría que la Reina volviera a quedarse con ella como aquella lejana vez.

Mientras, con el otro grupo, todas sintieron la energía fría y oscura que Honoka había liberado. Tan fuerte fue, que por un momento opacó la clara atmósfera que reinaba alrededor del Árbol. Fue imposible no sentir un profundo escalofrío al percibir aquella oscuridad pura. Ya durante la pelea habían percibido esa oscuridad en ella, pero no era lo mismo sentirla diluida con la Luz que aun tenía, a sentirla con esa densidad total. Si eso se sintió a esa distancia, no querían ni imaginarse cómo debió ser la liberación de su poder, comparándola con lo que acababan de ver con la Guerrera de la Luz.

Sin embargo, pronto pasó aquella sensación y reinó nuevamente la luz acogedora que despedía Nagisa.

- Honoka – lloró Mipple contra el pecho de la botánica. – Quiero verla-mipo.

- Lo siento, tendrás que esperar un poco más, pequeña – decía la mujer con dulzura.

Las chicas sentían pena por Mipple, y por la situación en general. Dream fue la primera en hacer algo al respecto. Después de haber experimentado el dolor de ser alejada de Coco y el resto de sus amigos, podía entender a la perfección el dolor por el que pasaba Mipple en ese momento. Aun con Coco en sus brazos, se acercó a la abuela y liberó un brazo para tomar una de las pequeñas manos de Mipple.

- Dream… - murmuró la princesa.

- Ella está viva y es lo importante. Pudimos sentir su poder y ella tiene que estar bien – dijo con la más dulce de sus sonrisas. – No perdamos la esperanza y sé que pronto podrás verla. Todas podremos verla. Nagisa-san también estará bien, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

Mipple rio un poco y agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa más tranquila.

Más de una quiso cooperar con palabras de aliento para levantarle el ánimo a la princesa, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó un gemido ligero a sus espaldas.

- ¡Nagisa-san! – exclamó Luminous, feliz de ver que ella estaba despertando.

Todos los presentes pusieron atención.

La chica se sentó apenas le dejaron mover, se sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a quejarse ligeramente. Abrió un ojo y miró a su alrededor, como si tuviera la mirada nublada. Se puso de pie un tanto tambaleante y con movimientos erráticos quedó de frente al Árbol.

- ¡Eres tú! – exclamó la chica con voz llena de felicidad apenas recuperó la visión.

Nagisa abrazó el inmenso tronco del Árbol con viva emoción, y éste respondió al saludo haciendo brillar y brotar más flores. Los demás estaban sorprendidos y atentos a las reacciones de la chica. También estaban alertas en caso de que el peor de los casos sucediera: que ella no tuviera ninguno de sus recuerdos y se sintiera perdida y asustada.

- Estás tan grande como siempre, hacía mucho que no te veía – decía la guerrera con mucha emoción. – Pero… ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Miró a su alrededor, bastante desorientada, y enseguida posó sus ojos en las Pretty Cure, las criaturas mágicas y principalmente en Luminous. Hubo un tenso silencio por unos segundos mientras Nagisa coordinaba sus ideas y trataba, por todos los medios, de concentrarse. Era obvio que le estaba costando trabajo ordenar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Su Majestad – dijo con voz suave y enseguida sacudió la cabeza. – No, espera… la Reina… no… tú eres… tú eres… - de verdad estaba desorientada, sus memorias debían estar revueltas y no parecía reconocer a las demás chicas. – Me siento mareada.

- Descansa, Nagisa-san – dijo Hikari con algo de apuro, tomando a la chica por los hombros para tratar de sentarla en una de las raíces del Árbol.

- Sí, "Nagisa", ese es mi nombre… - murmuró, fijando su mirada en la rubia. Tardó algunos segundos en volver a moverse y no tardó en sonreír un poco - ¡Hikari! – exclamó de pronto y la abrazó. – ¡Ya te recuerdo, y a Porun y a Lulun, Mipple…!

- ¡Nagisa! - lloró Mepple y se lanzó sobre su protegida.

- ¡Y por supuesto que recuerdo a ésta cosa amarilla y molesta! – dijo con tono irritado mientras jalaba las mejillas de Mepple.

- No me vuelvo a preocupar por ti-mepo.

Luego de jalar un poco más la cara del héroe, no tardó en girar su rostro y mirar al resto de las chicas.

- Ah…

Hubo silencio, un silencio aun más tenso. Luego de mandar a volar a Mepple, Nagisa corrió hacia ellas y se inclinó tanto como pudo.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – exclamó, con su voz apenada y tono arrepentido. – No quise decirles todas esas cosas, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerlas sentir mal, ni tratarlas así, pero necesitaba esas peleas. Yo… ¡yo ni siquiera soy buena actriz, pero sí las hice sentir mal con todo lo que dije e hice! ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento!

Todas intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas entre sí antes de volver su atención a la chica.

- Tranquila, Nagisa-san – le interrumpió Dream con dulce tono. – Ya nos contaron todo.

- Fue una situación difícil, pero las perdonamos – continuó Peach, obviamente hablando por todas.

- Ya decíamos nosotras que ustedes no podían ser malas, era algo más fuerte. Estábamos en lo cierto, lo que era un control que ustedes no podían evitar – agregó Blossom, sonriente.

- ¿"Ustedes"? – preguntó Nagisa con el rostro confundido.

Se incorporó de nueva cuenta, y con gesto ausente, y caminó de manera errática alrededor del Árbol.

- Cierto, somos dos… - murmuró, alertando a todos. – Somos una pareja… ella… - se sujetó la frente. – Honoka… ¿Dónde está Honoka? Quiero verla.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Nagisa seguía preguntando por su compañera y a cada segundo que no recibía una respuesta, su gesto comenzaba a ganar un dejo de desesperación. La primera en reaccionar fue la abuela.

- Al igual que tú, ella está un poco agotada. Tardará en despertar, así que tendrás que esperar un poco más hasta que se recupere – dijo Kaoruko con una sonrisa, enseguida se acercó y le acarició el cabello. – Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

Nagisa se quedó pensando un poco. Miró sus puños apretados por la ansiedad, se miró a sí misma y solo atinó a recargarse en la mujer en señal de cansancio. Estaba físicamente agotada, mareada, desorientada y miles de pensamientos, escenas, sentimientos y recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente segundo a segundo. Aunque a cada instante sentía confundirse más, solo tenía una idea clara en su mente.

- Quiero ver a Honoka – murmuró, sujetándose de la ropa de la botánica.

- La verás pronto, querida, pero necesitas recuperarte primero.

- Sí, iré a casa. Veré a mamá y a papá, no he estado en casa en muchos días. Ryota debe extrañar pelear conmigo – balbuceaba la chica.

- También debes presentarte de nuevo ante tu Reina, ¿no lo crees? – sugirió Kaoruko.

- Sí, soy su Guerrera, debo presentarme – rió un poco, - Honoka me regañará si soy maleducada, ¿verdad?

- Debes esperar un tiempo antes de ver a Honoka-san, ella también se va a presentar con su Rey.

- Cierto… es cierto…

- Tenemos que regresar a casa, ¿de acuerdo? – continuó, miró al resto de las chicas y asintió. – Vamos a casa, descansa, luego podrás seguir disculpándote con tus compañeras, después ve a ver a tu Reina, y ya veremos qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – respondió sin soltársele en ningún momento, sintiendo un ligero alivio de estar pegada al pecho de la mujer.

Passion entendió la muda seña de la botánica, invocó a Akarun e hizo que todos volvieran al mundo humano. Lo siguiente que vieron fue estar en el invernadero de Kibougahana. Kaoruko soltó a Nagisa y la dejó descansar un poco más en el regazo de Coupe. Las chicas volvieron a su forma civil, de momento seguras que no habría más peleas o peligros por ese día.

- Como pueden ver, está confundida, tendremos que estar alerta un tiempo más – dijo la mujer al resto del grupo.

- No sabemos nada de Honoka-san todavía – apuntó Yuri.

Antes de que nadie pudiera agregar algo más, sonó una pequeña voz de niño.

- Ella está dormida – dijo Hikaru, apareciendo de pronto en el invernadero.

La repentina intromisión hizo brincar a todos, menos a Hikari y sus acompañantes mágicos.

- Hikaru – dijo la rubia con alegría y fue a abrazarlo.

- ¿Y ese niño? – preguntó Nozomi, confundida.

- Es el hermano adoptivo de Hikari-mepo – respondió Mepple. – Así como Hikari es la representante de la Reina de la Luz en el mundo humano, Hikaru es el representante del Dark King-mepo. Pero él es un buen niño, tranquilas-mepo.

- ¿Cómo está Honoka-mipo? – le preguntó Mipple, angustiada.

- Está cansada y dormida – fue la simple respuesta del niño. – Él me dijo que tardaría mucho en despertar, pero que me llamaría cuando lo hiciera – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo… volvamos a casa, Hikaru, Akane-san debe estar preocupada por nosotros – dijo Hikari con particular alegría.

- También me dijo que se prepararan, porque no sabe qué es lo que puede pasar… aunque creo que también dijo algo de que no le importaba porque su reino recuperó su esplendor… sí, creo que eso dijo.

- Ni el Dark King podría estar ajeno a lo que suceda con ellas– murmuró Hikari con un suspiro de cansancio.

Kaoruko dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de todos.

- De momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer, así que vuelvan a casa. Hay que esperar a que ellas se estabilicen y después veremos qué hacer – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Nosotros nos iremos con ayuda de Syrup – intervino Karen. – Setsuna-san puede ayudar a las demás a irse.

- Porun puede usar el arcoíris para llevarnos a casa, no queremos darles más molestias de las que ya les hemos dado – murmuró Hikari, fue a despertar a Nagisa y la ayudó a caminar un poco. – Con su permiso, estaremos en contacto. Nuts me dio un comunicador, en cuanto tenga noticias de Honoka-san, les aviso.

El arcoíris bajó al invernadero y el pequeño grupo no tardo en flotar y desaparecer. Eso dejó al grupo de Love y al de Saki. Internamente Setsuna agradeció el detalle, estaba algo agotada por culpa de tantas emociones y todos esos viajes.

- Oye, Saki – le llamó Love. – ¿Crees que debamos pelear con ellas de nuevo?

- Espero que no, Nagisa-san es muy agradable, me gustaría conocerla más.

En agradecimiento por haberlas llevado a casa, Saki les dio un par de bolsas de pan. Mai, Michiru y Kaoru igualmente agradecieron el viaje.

- Tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo pronto, queremos conocerlas a ustedes también – dijo Miki, mirando a las mellizas. – No es justo que la hayan pasado escondidas todo éste tiempo.

- Nos reuniremos con todas un día de estos – respondió Michiru con una sonrisa.

- Descansen, nos veremos después, chicas – dijo Mai, tranquila.

Se despidieron y el grupo de Love no tardó en desaparecer en aquella luz roja. Ya solo era cuestión de esperar.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**PRETTY CURE ALL STARS**

**LA GRAN BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

**Por:** **Escarlata.**

_**Pretty Cure**__ pertenece a __**TOEI ANIMATION.**_

_**Nota:**__ Éste Fanfiction no está ubicado en la línea temporal de las películas de ALL STARS, pero sí al final de cada serie. Las líneas temporales usadas serán casi las mismas que en ALL STARS._

**Parte 11 **_**El Regreso de las Guerreras**_

- ¡Estoy en casa! – anunció Nagisa apenas puso un pie dentro del departamento.

- Y se acabó la paz… - murmuró Ryota, que no había dejado de mirar la televisión en ningún momento.

- Ah, Nagisa – su mamá se asomó de la cocina. – ¡Bienvenida! – de pronto puso un gesto preocupado. – ¿No le habrás dado muchos problemas a Yukishiro-san, o sí?

Ante la mención, Nagisa se encogió de hombros y olímpicamente evadió el tema.

- De pronto siento como si ya no me quisieran por aquí – se quejó, yendo a la cocina para robar algo del refrigerador y seguir discutiendo con su madre a gusto. - ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera pasar mis vacaciones en mi propia casa?

- Lo dices porque no quieres que te obliguen a hacer los deberes – continuó su madre. – Justo cuando comenzabas a tener buenas notas y un buen desempeño en la escuela – agregó con el tono más dramático que pudo.

- ¡Hey, puedo mantener mis buenas notas! – se quejó, ayudando a poner la mesa al notar que su madre acababa de terminar la comida.

- Solo no vayas corriendo con Yukishiro-san un día antes de las clases para que te ayude con los deberes que olvidaste – rio su madre, acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

Ante la nueva mención, Nagisa sonrió por lo bajo con un gesto triste y se disculpó para ir a dejar su ropa al cuarto y lavarse las manos y la cara antes de ir a comer.

Le había tomado un par de días más recuperarse por completo de la ruptura de su sello. Tenía absolutamente todos sus recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos. La abuela de Honoka había cuidado de ella sin decir demasiado y solo hacía algunos comentarios al azar y al aire, como que esperaba que su nieta igualmente se recuperara pronto para que volviera a casa. Pensar que Sanae no sabía nada sobre sus identidades secretas y sus aventuras era engañarse a propósito.

Y aunque ya se encontraba en su cama suave, en su propio espacio, en su casa, Nagisa aun sentía que la ansiedad y la desesperación de ver a Honoka, de tocarla, de tenerla a su lado; le recorrían el cuerpo y le pedían una y otra vez salir a buscarla. Era un deseo enorme, indescriptible y desesperante. Varias veces había peleado contra sí misma para no salir corriendo al mundo de la Oscuridad a verla. Sabía dónde estaba su compañera y sabía cómo encontrarla, pero Mepple y Mipple le habían dicho que debía esperar un tiempo más, Honoka tardaría más que ella en estabilizarse. La Primera Oscuridad era tan material que pesaba en el cuerpo, a Honoka le tomaría algunos días más recuperar la conciencia.

Decidió ir a comer, se quedaría el resto de la tarde en casa y al día siguiente planeaba ir con Hikari de paseo. Según palabras de su amiga, tenía que distraerse lo más posible y mantenerse ocupada para evitar desesperarse.

- Iré a comer, ustedes también coman algo – dijo la chica, pasando la tarjeta de Onpu en los móviles. – Y más vale que no los encuentre coqueteando y pegados el uno al otro cuando regrese.

- ¡Nosotros podemos coquetear cuando queramos-mepo! – alegó el héroe.

- El problema es cuando hacen mucho ruido, ¿de acuerdo? – agregó, malhumorada.

Pese a la discusión, Mipple seguía desanimada. Mepple había puesto mucho empeño en tratar de consolarla, pero Nagisa entendía cómo debía sentirse la princesa. Después de Nagisa, era Mipple la que había pasado mucho tiempo con ella… al menos en esa vida. Solo atinó a acariciarle la cabeza a la princesa y dedicarle una mirada amable cuando ésta hizo contacto visual con la chica.

- Si yo puedo aguantar, creo que tú también – dijo con una sonrisa. – Si las dos aguardamos juntas, será más sencillo esperar por Honoka, ¿verdad?

- Nagisa…

- Ella tiene razón-mepo – agregó el héroe, abrazando a su novia – debemos esperar un poco más antes de volver a verla. Nosotros estaremos contigo hasta entonces-mepo.

- Tienen razón-mipo – enseguida sonrió – estaré calmada, lo prometo-mipo.

- Bien, ahora iré a comer, ustedes también coman algo y podremos descansar el resto de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo-mepo!

- Entendido-mipo.

Ya un poco más tranquila de ver que Mipple respondía al habitual coqueteo de Mepple, Nagisa volvió con su familia para comer. Para sus padres y hermano, Nagisa seguía igual, salvo una extraña y ligera sensación de vitalidad al estar cerca de ella, y su apetito feroz que parecía haber aumentado exponencialmente. Si bien antes se conformaba con dos platos, en ese momento había devorado cuatro raciones, asustando a su madre.

- ¡No me vayas a decir que quieres más! – exclamó, aterrada. - ¿No comiste en tres días, o qué?

- Je, lo siento, mamá – rió la chica. – Últimamente me ha dado mucha hambre, es todo – enseguida elaboró mejor su respuesta. – Como ayudo a varios equipos de la escuela y estos días pasados tuve mucha actividad física, creo que necesito más energía.

Satisfechos con la explicación, no tocaron el tema de nueva cuenta. Nagisa ayudó a limpiar la mesa, lavar los platos y luego fue a recostarse a su cuarto. Mepple y Mipple dormían en su forma normal entre los muñecos de peluche de la cama, con Nagisa y su poder de Luz cerca no necesitaban estar en su forma compacta tan seguido como solían hacerlo. Pero, a diferencia de los seres mágicos, Nagisa no podía conciliar el sueño del todo. Su energía de Luz no dejaba de bombear fuerza a cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras que su mente y su corazón seguían insistiendo en tener cualquier tipo de contacto con Honoka. Desesperada, sacó la libreta de notas que Inteligent les había regalado y se puso a escribir.

En la parte más racional de su mente sabía que no iba a suceder dadas las circunstancias, pero en verdad esperaba que aquel mensaje llegara a la libreta de Honoka y ésta pudiera leerlo en cuanto regresara a casa. Luego de algunas páginas escritas con cierta desesperación y varias fallas gramaticales que no se preocupó por corregir, la chica por fin pudo conciliar el sueño y descansar.

Y mientras Nagisa terminaba de recuperarse física y mentalmente de su Despertar, el resto de las Pretty Cure se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos. A pesar de que la situación en ese momento era un tanto más tensa y peligrosa, el resto de las guerreras hacía todo lo posible por seguir con sus planes normales, justo como Kaoruko había sugerido.

Rin estaba en su campamento de verano con el resto de su equipo deportivo, Karen y Komachi hacían algunas rondas en la escuela y ayudaban a organizar un poco las actividades extraescolares de los clubes en general, Urara estaba en entrevistas con la compañía de Miki y Momoka, Kurumi ayudaba a Koji y a Natsu en Natts House junto con Shiro; y Nozomi había ido de visita al distrito donde vivían Saki, Mai, Michiru y Kaoru; había prometido visitar la panadería "Panpaka Pan" de todos modos y aprovechó el tiempo libre que tenía para cumplir su promesa. Le hubiera encantado ir con sus amigas y amigos, pero a veces era bueno tomarse un tiempo para sí misma.

- ¡Ah, bienvenida! – exclamó Saki apenas vio a Nozomi cruzar la puerta de la panadería.

- Nozomi-san, qué bueno que viniste – dijo Mai con una sonrisa.

- Prometí venir, ¿no es así? – sonrió la chica. – Imposible perderme del famoso "Choco-Korone" del que tanto me hablan.

- ¿Y las demás? – preguntó Saki, extrañada.

- Han estado ocupadas con el trabajo, la escuela y las actividades de club. Me da pena decir que mis vacaciones son más tranquilas porque no pertenezco a ningún club – dijo, bastante avergonzada. – Incluso ustedes tienen actividades en verano, ¿verdad? – se rascó una mejilla, apenada. – Espero no haber llegado en mal momento.

- Las del Club de Arte son pasado mañana – respondió Mai con una sonrisa.

- Y las del Club de Softball son la semana que viene, así que tranquila, Nozomi – agregó Saki, ofreciéndole la especialidad de la casa. – Iré por algo de té, no tardo.

Saki salió corriendo. Nozomi solo sonrió, Mai se quedó con ella mientras terminaba de acomodar algunos panes en su lugar. Para cuando miró de nuevo a la invitada, había devorado de un bocado el _Choco-Korone_.

- ¡Qué delicia! – exclamó con una cara llena de felicidad. – No me sorprende que sean tan famosos aquí.

- Ten otro entonces, sabe mejor con el té que Saki prepara – sonrió Mai, todavía sorprendida de ver que sus compañeras y amigas guerreras podían ser igual o más glotonas que su pareja.

- Saki es muy agradable y alegre, me siento feliz de poder pelear a su lado – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pero sus palabras llegaron a Mai con fuerza. – Y contigo también, desde luego – agregó, pero demasiado tarde. – Y con Michiru-san y Kaoru-san, a ellas quiero conocerlas mucho más.

Mai cerró los ojos y apretó ligeramente su delantal. Justo en ese momento, Michiru y Kaoru llegaron, habían ido a comprar algunas cosas que el padre de Saki les había encargado.

- Ah, hola – saludó Michiru, viendo a Nozomi sentada y comiendo pan con una cara de felicidad inmensa.

- Les ayudo – dijo Mai de inmediato, tomó un par de bolsas que llevaba Kaoru y las llevó a la cocina.

- Gracias… - murmuró la melliza más por inercia, pero su compañera se fue tan rápido que no escuchó nada más. No fue complicado adivinar el singular humor de Mai.

- ¡Escuché que ustedes trabajan aquí, qué suerte! – les dijo la invitada, que ni por asomo había notado nada raro en el ambiente. – Poder tener todos estos deliciosos panes a su alcance. Debería mudarme…

- Pensé que vendrían todas tus amigas – comentó Michiru con un tono un tanto seco, pero amable.

- Están ocupadas con otras cosas y yo de verdad tenía ganas de venir aquí – respondió. – La próxima traeré a todos, todo sabe mejor cuando estás rodeado de tus amigos más queridos.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo – murmuró Kaoru con un gesto de discreta alegría.

Nozomi pronto entendió que las mellizas no eran precisamente las personas más expresivas del mundo. Aun así despedían una presencia muy agradable. Siempre había tenido una gran habilidad para relacionarse con ese tipo de personas, así que se sintió con mucha confianza para hacer plática con ellas.

- Puede que no sean Pretty Cure, pero sí que son muy fuertes – fue lo primero que atinó a decir, sonrisa enorme incluida. – Nosotras tenemos a Kurumi, que también es muy fuerte – agregó con bastante entusiasmo.

- ¿Hablas de Milky Rose, verdad? – preguntó Kaoru luego de un repaso mental a todas las chicas. Nozomi asintió. – Sí, la vimos pelear y es bastante fuerte, todas ustedes lo son.

- No es justo que hayan tenido que mantenerse escondidas todo éste tiempo – reprochó de graciosa manera.

- Pero si nos hubiéramos mostrado antes – explicó Michiru – entonces habría dejado de ser sorpresa nuestra entrada en la pelea…

- … Y quién sabe cuánto más se habría extendido.

- Ah… cierto… - sacó un poco la lengua, rio un poco y se pegó un par de veces en la frente con la palma de su mano – Tienen razón, así no habría sido una entrada sorpresa…

El gesto hizo reír a las mellizas y Nozomi no tardó en reír con ellas. Podían ser serias y poco expresivas, pero las mellizas eran bastante agradables.

Mientras, en la cocina, Saki terminaba de preparar algunas tazas de té. Al ver a Mai entrar con las bolsas de las compras, inmediatamente adivinó que Michiru y Kaoru estaban de regreso y preparó dos tazas más.

- Mai, ¿me ayudas con esto? – preguntó, sonriente como de costumbre.

- Oye, Saki… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo con un tono un tanto serio.

- Sí, sabes que sí. ¿Qué sucede?

- Nozomi-san, ¿qué opinas de ella?

- Ah, pues… – se sujetó el mentón. – Es una chica muy agradable, una Pretty Cure muy fuerte y una buena amiga… es todo - enseguida la miró. – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Yo… la verdad…

- Aunque eso pienso de todas nuestras nuevas amigas – le interrumpió, alegre. – Pero de todas ellas, es a ti a quien más quiero, y eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mai se quedó mirándola. Desde hacía semanas que habían conocido a las chicas se había sentido mal, y celosa, debido a la cercanía que buscaba Nozomi con Saki. Más que nada porque Saki respondía a todas las atenciones de Nozomi. Ahora lo entendía. Estaba exagerando, nunca se había visto en una situación de celos, y cuando las demás aparecieron y Saki comenzó a repartir su atención, Mai se sintió mal. Ahora lo entendía. Estaba siendo un tanto posesiva y celosa. Sintió pena de sí misma y agradeció no haber hecho ningún escándalo al respecto.

- Y yo…Saki… es a ti a quien más quiero – dijo, ya con más alivio.

- Lo sé – sonrió. – ¿Y por qué me preguntaste eso, Mai?

- No es nada, olvídalo – murmuró, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño pero intenso beso en los labios.

El gesto tomó por sorpresa a Saki, pero igualmente correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Luego de un par de minutos las dos volvieron con las demás y pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando en total calma.

- Ah, casi lo olvidaba – dijo Nozomi de repente. – Hikari-chan nos avisó por el comunicador que Nagisa-san ya se había recuperado por completo, se había estado quedando en casa de Honoka-san y al parecer ya regresó a su casa. De la que todavía no hay noticias es de Honoka-san.

- La oscuridad pesa mucho – murmuró Kaoru. – Nosotras una vez nos liberamos de ella, pero en el caso de Honoka-san, ella ha recuperado la suya, debe ser un peso muy difícil de soportar.

- Una vez que disfrutas la Luz, regresar a la Oscuridad es muy difícil – agregó Michiru.

Nozomi ya había escuchado un poco de la historia de las mellizas, Saki le había contado un poco al respecto por el comunicador la noche siguiente de la pelea, así que ella bien sabía que esas chicas debían comprender mejor cómo debía sentirse Honoka en ese momento. Y no era solamente lidiar con la oscuridad, estar lejos de la persona amada era algo terrible y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

- Espero que Honoka-san se recupere pronto, tiene que regresar con Nagisa-san, las dos tienen que ser felices otra vez – murmuró Nozomi. – Quiero conocerlas y saber cómo son en realidad.

- Yuri-san dijo que en su escuela ellas son muy populares y que tienen muchas amistades – dijo Saki, tratando de imaginar aquel escenario.

- No quiero ni imaginar por lo que están pasando – murmuró Mai, tomando la mano de Saki por debajo de la mesa. – Que te separes de la persona que más amas por una fuerza que no puedes controlar… debe ser horrible.

- Para eso les pidieron ayuda a ustedes, ¿o no? – dijo Michiru, bebiendo un poco de té. – Confiaron en ustedes para que les ayudaran, les toca hacer lo que deban hacer para ayudarles a estar juntas de nuevo – enseguida sonrió. – Y Kaoru y yo les ayudaremos también, ya verán.

- ¡Si nos esforzamos todas juntas, entonces podremos recuperarlas por completo y hacer que se reúnan una vez más! – exclamó Nozomi con viva emoción.

Contagiadas por el ánimo de la chica, las demás comenzaron a pensar en futuros planes para pasarla bien todas juntas. Desde asistir al concierto que iba a dar Urara con las demás chicas, tomar por asalto la villa de verano de Karen y pasar un fin de semana ahí, hasta tours especialmente hechos para probar la mejor comida de cada distrito; su primer ataque sería contra el local de Takoyaki en el que trabajaba Hikari.

Y mientras hacían esos y otros planes, caras conocidas entraron a la panadería. Ésta vez se trataba de Love, Miki, Inori y Setsuna, que de buenas a primeras, y por iniciativa de Love sobretodo, decidieron ir a la panadería.

- ¡Hola, chicas! – fue el feliz y sonoro saludo de Love. Pronto las demás saludaron con un poco más de modales y volumen moderado.

- Vaya, Nozomi, estás aquí también – señaló Miki apenas distinguió a la chica. - ¿Y las demás?

- Ocupadas. Vine sola ésta vez – respondió la aludida.

- Qué lástima, espero que pronto podamos coincidir todas, sería más divertido – suspiró Inori.

Las mellizas se miraron una a la otra y asintieron.

- Mejor traemos más pan – dijo Michiru.

- … y más té – completó Kaoru.

Pero Love les cerró el paso con los brazos extendidos, tomando por sorpresa al par. Pronto señaló a Kaoru.

- ¿Kiryuu Kaoru, verdad? – preguntó Love con tono sospechoso.

- Ah… sí… - respondió la chica con un gracioso gesto de confusión.

Las demás estaban expectantes, las acompañantes de Love solo suspiraron ante lo inevitable.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – exclamó y enseguida abrazó a Kaoru con inmenso cariño, haciendo que pusiera un gesto de graciosa sorpresa y que Michiru se cubriera la boca para reír a gusto. Pronto miró a Saki y a Mai. - ¡No es justo, su "Kaoru-chan" es más linda que el nuestro! – dijo mientras se restregaba de manera cariñosa a la chica.

- Se refiere a la persona del stand de donas – explicó Miki ante la evidente confusión. – Aun no lo conocen, pero… - miró a Love con mala cara – la comparación era totalmente innecesaria, Love – le regañó.

- No me importa – canturreó en respuesta, sin soltar a Kaoru ni aflojar el abrazo. – De todos modos ella es más linda, y apuesto a que no dice malos chistes. También huele bien, huele a pan. Y es muy suavecita y dan ganas de abrazarla, a nuestro Kaoru-chan no dan ganas de abrazarlo a su Kaoru-chan sí... y, bueno, ella no tiene barba ni bigote...

Ante el singular monólogo, las demás finalmente se soltaron a reír sin que ninguna se apiadara de Kaoru y la rescatara de los amorosos brazos de Love.

Ahora que el número de invitadas se había incrementado, las chicas decidieron ir al Árbol del Cielo a pasar el resto del día. Saki avisó a sus padres que saldrían, tomó mucho pan para el camino y finalmente el grupo fue al Árbol.

Ya entrada la tarde, Rin se comunicó con Nozomi y le reclamó por no haberles avisado que saldría a ver a Saki y a sus amigas, que se hubieran hecho un espacio para acompañarla y pasar un buen rato. Apenada, Nozomi se disculpó con su mejor amiga y prometió llevarles pan para compensar… claro, para después contarle lo bien que la habían pasado jugando un rato alrededor del Gran Árbol del Cielo, y que incluso Love y las chicas habían llegado de sorpresa.

Una hora después, Nozomi, Love y sus amigas se despidieron de las anfitrionas y regresaron a sus casas antes de que Nozomi hiciera más lindos recuerdos y Rin la matara por no haberlas invitado. Setsuna la llevó a su casa con ayuda de Akarun. Michiru y Kaoru igualmente se despidieron, ambas vivían en una pequeña casa no muy lejos de la panadería de los Hyuga. Trabajaban medio tiempo en el "Panpaka Pan" y de ahí pagaban el resto de sus gastos, a decir verdad la pasaban bien y tenían una vida relativamente cómoda. Michiru planeaba seguir trabajando con los Hyuga, mientras Kaoru deseaba ser maestra de dibujo y seguía aprendiendo bajo la tutela de la talentosa Mai Mishou.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Honoka al fin abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, muros y techo estaban hechos de brillante y oscura obsidiana, la especie de cuarto donde se encontraba era muy sencillo pero amplio, solo había una cama medianamente suave y una ventana que daba a un paisaje igualmente oscuro, frente a ésta un cofre pequeño, a su lado había una especie de cómoda con una lámpara que en ese momento estaba a medio apagar, también dos puertas, una que era la salida del cuarto, y la otra probablemente daría a un cuarto de baño o a algún clóset.

Suspiró. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y un cansancio general. Estaba hambrienta, muy hambrienta. Durante sus largos días de sueño había recuperado todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, por lo que su despertar no fue una sensación relajante y descansada. Se levantó de la cama, seguía vestida con su uniforme de Cure White, pero con el nuevo cambio de colores. Se concentró un poco y logró regresar a su forma civil, y solo por probar un poco, concentrándose nuevamente descubrió que podía cambiar a su forma de guerrera a voluntad.

Hizo algunos ejercicios para destensar sus músculos, ni bien había hecho un par de movimientos cuando tocaron la puerta con suavidad. Un sencillo "adelante" hizo que los dos mayordomos entraran al cuarto con una abundante cantidad de comida y una armadura negra.

- Ha despertado, qué alegría-zakenna – dijo el mayordomo bajito, dejando la vianda de comida en la cómoda.

- Debe estar hambrienta, coma por favor-zakenna – continuó el mayordomo alto, dejando la armadura en la cama.

- Muchas gracias – respondió con una dulce y linda sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a los sirvientes.

- Es un placer estar a sus órdenes-zakenna – dijo el más pequeño, emocionado – coma, nosotros le prepararemos el baño para que pueda estar presentable para ver a Dark King-sama, aquí está su armadura-zakenna.

- La recuerdo bien, la usaba hace mucho tiempo – murmuró Honoka, pero enseguida les dirigió otra sonrisa a los sirvientes. – Muchas gracias, comeré y quedaré presentable. Trataré de no tardar mucho.

- Tómese su tiempo-zakenna.

Ambos sirvientes se retiraron para preparar el baño. Apenas se vio sola, la chica se dedicó a comer con ansias, pero tratando de mantener la compostura y sus modales. Sentía un hueco en el estómago y no sabía con exactitud cuántos días llevaba dormida. Con su cuerpo destilando tanta oscuridad y readaptándose a ésta misma, era normal que su organismo estuviera gastando una importante cantidad de energía día y noche. Por suerte, pensó, los sirvientes le llevaron suficiente comida como para satisfacer incluso a Nagisa.

- Nagisa… - murmuró, contemplando su siguiente bocado. – Quiero verte…

Suspiró profundamente y siguió comiendo. Ella sabía que debía moverse con cuidado, en ese momento no tenía idea de cuánta energía oscura estaba destilando, mucho menos si ésta tendría algún efecto negativo en el Jardín de los Arcoíris. No estaba muy segura en ese momento, se sentía pesada y sabía que era por la oscuridad, tendría que descargar un poco más de energía y sopesarla para poder controlarla mejor. No quería causar un desastre en casa.

Luego de un corto rato terminó de comer y fue a tomar un baño, su cuerpo seguía manchado de sangre de su última pelea con las chicas. Ya no estaba herida, pero sí hecha un desastre en general.

Una hora después de despertar, Honoka Yukishiro ya estaba lista para encarar al que era su creador, amo y rey. Sobre su uniforme negro llevaba una armadura metálica igualmente en tonalidades oscuras: peto que cubría solo el pecho, hombreras, brazos y botas que sonaban a cada paso; tenía un adorno en el cabello y un largo trozo de delgada tela negra rodeaba su cuello a manera de bufanda.

Los mayordomos la escoltaron en silencio hasta que los tres quedaron frente a la enorme figura del Dark King. El trío se arrodilló con la cabeza baja, el Rey los contempló en silencio.

- De pie, mi guerrera – ordenó con su poderosa voz y Honoka obedeció al momento.

- Mi Señor.

- Te he estado esperando por demasiado tiempo. Bienvenida.

Honoka asintió con gesto humilde y sumiso, su porte era el digno de una guerrera y se comportaba con propiedad y respeto frente al ser al que una vez había combatido; y subsecuentemente derrotado en varias ocasiones. Extrañaba la Luz que por mucho tiempo tuvo, sí, pero en ese momento se sentía muy cómoda rindiendo pleitesía al oscuro soberano.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, guerrera? – preguntó el Rey.

- Yo… - miró el suelo. – Quiero ver a Nagisa.

- Sabes que ese deseo tuyo puede ser peligroso, ¿verdad?

- Sí, mi señor. Mi deseo es ver a mi compañera, pero sé que debo controlar mejor éste poder. Es complicado.

- Te tomará tiempo controlarlo, sale por todas partes de tu simple cuerpo de carne y hueso. Ese cascarón humano apenas puede sopesar la Primera Oscuridad, te pide mucha de tu energía vital. Debes aprender a manipular la energía de nuevo, o seguirá saliendo de cada poro de tu cascarón como lo está haciendo ahora mismo.

- Entiendo – esa era la razón del aumento de su apetito y su sensación de pesadez general, ya lo había comprendido bien. Tanta energía recorriendo su cuerpo había acelerado su organismo, quemando más energía vital de su cuerpo humano para sopesar a la oscura que se hacía más espacio a cada momento.

- Eres libre de andar donde quieras, pero piensa bien en qué momento vas a regresar al Jardín de los Arcoíris. Ya no eres una Pretty Cure, ya no eres una protectora del Jardín de la Luz, ahora eres mi guerrera, la Guerrera de la Oscuridad. Ten eso mente y no lo olvides. Cuando te llame, vendrás, ¿entendido?

- Entendido, mi señor.

- Ustedes dos – se dirigió a los mayordomos. – La van a servir y escoltar a donde quiera que vaya, serán su sombra y su deber será auxiliarla cuando su energía sobrepase su cascarón humano.

- Como usted ordene-zakenna.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon pequeños y apresurados pasos. Hikaru ya estaba ahí y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Honoka. Ésta sonrió ligeramente, a pesar de haber tratado desde antes con el pequeño, en ese momento le inspiraba e imponía el mismo respeto que el Dark King. Simplemente no pudo luchar contra ese instinto.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó el niño.

- Sí, Hikaru-kun… ah – enseguida pensó mejor sus palabras y se corrigió a sí misma. – Hikaru-sama, estoy mejor, muchas gracias.

- ¡Qué bien! – rio el niño, que estaba contento de estar con ella gracias a su lazo de energía oscura – Vamos a jugar – suplicó, jalándola de un brazo, pero enseguida pareció pensarlo bien y miró al Rey. – ¿Puedo?

- Váyanse – fue la simple respuesta.

Honoka y los dos sirvientes se inclinaron de nueva cuenta a manera de despedida y salieron de la sala del trono. Luego de jugar un rato con Hikaru, éste regresó para avisarle a su hermana que Honoka ya estaba despierta, pero que tardaría un poco más en regresar a casa… o al menos ese fue el mensaje que Honoka le envió Hikari y a las chicas. En cuanto a Nagisa, se encargó de enviarle una extensa carta que escribió en tiempo récord.

Apenas Hikaru se fue, Honoka se dedicó a practicar el control de sus recién recuperados poderes, lo primero que hizo fue darle más materia al reino, creando un paisaje más trabajado y un castillo detallado y digno de su Rey. Lo siguiente fue crear una armada de Zakennas que custodiaran el castillo. Al menos el sitio se vería con más "vida" que antes. Aun recordaba la primera vez que invocó un Zakenna por voluntad propia, lo hizo para atraer a Dream y su equipo durante el festival en su escuela. También recordaba el miedo que sintió la primera vez que sintió el pulso de energía salir de su cuerpo, antes de saber exactamente qué sucedía, y un Zakenna se formó de esa fuga de poder oscuro.

Pensando que era obra de su enemigo, el par se dispuso a pelear contra la criatura, pero luego de derrotarlo, Mipple le dijo que ese monstruo era producto de la ruptura de un sello en su cuerpo… y a partir de ese momento todo cambió para ambas. Les tomó bastante tiempo hacerse a la idea de su situación. Aunque para ella fue más fácil controlarse y sopesar la situación, Nagisa estaba más desesperada, pero se las arregló para calmarla y entre ambas pudieron armar un plan para tratar de arreglar ese problema.

Esperaba que Nagisa también estuviera mejor luego de recuperar sus recuerdos. La reacción de una no necesariamente era la misma reacción de la otra, así que no estaba segura si Nagisa igualmente tenía todos sus recuerdos o si se encontraba en otro estado mental.

- Pronto iré a verte, Nagisa, lo prometo – se dijo a sí misma mientras se concentraba en aquella energía en su cuerpo. – No desesperes, por favor – reprimió algunas lágrimas – pronto estaré contigo de nuevo.

Mientras, algunos días después de que Nagisa regresara a casa, las demás chicas quedaron de acuerdo y fueron a verla. Debido al inmenso número de visitas, Nagisa las llevó a todas al local de Takoyaki de Akane, esperando internamente que ésta no mencionara a Honoka demasiado. Suficiente tenía con mantener su ánimo en alto y evitar caer en el deseo de salir corriendo e ir a buscarla. Nagisa y Hikari también les tenían una sorpresa a las chicas y esa oportunidad fue perfecta para dárselas.

Luego de casi vaciar el local y obligar a Akane a cerrar temprano gracias a la venta más grande de su historia, todo pagado por Karen, por cierto; Nagisa y Hikari al fin les dijeron de qué se trataba la sorpresa.

- Iremos al Jardín de la Luz – dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. – Les presentaremos a la Reina.

- Yo debo presentarme ante ella – murmuró Nagisa, apenada – debí hacerlo en cuanto me recuperé, pero estuve en casa y hasta ahora pude liberarme.

Ante la noticia, las chicas se alegraron mucho y buscaron estar algo más presentables, se transformaron en Pretty Cure, mientras que Nagisa solo cambió a su uniforme de colores claros. Guerreras y criaturas mágicas por igual estaban emocionadas por ir a conocer a la Reina del Jardín de la Luz. Porun se encargó de los preparativos habituales y llevó a todo mundo con ayuda de su arcoíris. Aunque Setsuna y Syrup se habían ofrecido a llevar a todos, Hikari se excusó diciendo que el tiempo se movía de manera distinta camino a, y también en, el Jardín de la Luz, era necesario que Porun se encargara de todo para poder hacer los ajustes del tiempo y evitar que las chicas regresaran a casa 100 años después.

Apenas pusieron pie en el Jardín de la Luz, las guerreras estaban maravilladas. Era todo brillante, sereno, tranquilo y apacible. Cientos de criaturas disfrutaban la tranquila vida que les ofrecía ese Jardín, no muy lejos se veía el castillo de blanco mármol y era obvio que era ahí a donde se dirigían. Era obvio también que se sentían muy cómodas en ese sitio rebosante de Luz y Vida.

- ¿Qué tal, les gusta? – preguntó Nagisa, sonriente.

- Es un sitio maravilloso – dijo Dream, sintiéndose tan feliz y revitalizada como nunca antes.

- Se siente muy bien estar aquí – murmuró Bloom. – Es hermoso.

- ¡Vamos al castillo! – gritó Marine, demasiado emocionada por culpa de toda la energía que flotaba en ese sitio. – ¡Veamos quién llega primero! ¡Vamos, Coffret!

Antes de que nadie respondiera nada, Marine salió corriendo. Nagisa sonrió ampliamente. Desde la primera vez le había agradado ese puro espíritu guerrero de Cure Marine.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó, corriendo y alcanzando pronto a la chica.

Las demás pronto sonrieron y corrieron igualmente hasta el palacio. La ganadora fue la ligera Egret. Ya en la entrada del castillo, y luego de algunas risas para recuperar el aliento, el grupo entró al palacio guiado por Porun, Lulun, Mepple, Mipple, Shinny Luminous y Nagisa. Las chicas no paraban de mencionar lo hermoso que era el castillo y la energía relajante que destilaba.

Llegaron a una inmensa puerta de madera y metal que se abrió sola, Luminous guió a las chicas por un tramo más, Nagisa prefirió quedarse un poco más atrás, preparándose mentalmente para encarar a la que era su reina, ama y creadora.

- ¿Dónde está la Reina? – preguntó Blossom, mirando a todos lados, todo a su alrededor era de un blanco perfecto.

- Ahí – respondió Luminous con una sonrisa, señalando más adelante.

Las chicas tardaron un poco en darse cuenta que el muro blanco frente a ellas no era otra cosa más que el inmenso vestido de la gigantesca soberana. Levantaron la mirada y pronto vieron a la Reina de la Luz, sonriente y tranquilamente sentada en su titánico trono blanco.

- Bienvenidas, Pretty Cures – sonó la amable voz de la soberana, una voz que les llegó con calidez hasta el fondo de sus corazones. – Hikari, me alegra que las trajeras, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlas en persona.

- Su Majestad… - murmuró Moonlight, para enseguida bajarla cabeza de manera educada. Sus compañeras la imitaron. La sobrecogedora presencia y energía de la soberana no era para menos.

- Levanten la cara, guerreras, quiero ver sus rostros – les pidió, amable. – Muchas gracias por ayudar a Cure Black y a Cure White. Yo también supe del plan, pero fue necesario llevarlo a cabo para evitar una destrucción innecesaria, así que bloquee el acceso a éste y otros reinos mágicos para ayudarles a Black y a White con su plan. Me disculpo y también les doy las gracias por todo.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio y sintiendo que aquellas amables palabras, dulcemente dichas en voz de la Reina, eran como una recompensa por todo lo que habían pasado. Ni siquiera el saber que todo fue un buen organizado complot para hacerlas enfurecer y pelear las molestó.

- Mi Guerrera, preséntate – ordenó enseguida sin abandonar su tono dulce. Sonaba emocionado.

Ante la orden, Nagisa apareció, se colocó frente a la Reina y se arrodilló con la cabeza baja. Usando su poder, la soberana hizo aparecer una armadura blanca frente a la chica, misma que ésta no tardó en colocarse sobre su uniforme blanco. No levantó la cara sino hasta estar completamente presentable para su Reina. Era ligeramente parecida a la oscura armadura de Honoka, pero en colores blancos, con algunos adornos brillantes y un accesorio para el cabello. El detalle era que estaba completamente cubierta del torso y en puños había pesados nudillos terminados en picas de brillante metal.

- Bienvenida, Guerrera de la Luz – dijo con voz solemne.

- He regresado, Su Majestad – sonrió Nagisa apenas tuvo la confianza de encarar a su creadora.

- Siento mucho que éste reencuentro tuviera circunstancias tan terribles, pero quiero que sepas que he estado esperándote por mucho tiempo. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Nagisa sonrió y bajo la cabeza con un gesto de felicidad genuina. Por un segundo, el dulce semblante de su reina le devolvió un poco de calma a su corazón.

- Eres libre de moverte, Nagisa – dijo enseguida la dueña del castillo. – No te ha sido complicado controlar tu poder, pero apuesto a que sientes que te sobrepasa.

- Así es… casi todo el tiempo… cuesta mucho mantenerlo quieto y cada vez siento más hambre.

- Tu cuerpo humano no puede sopesar del todo ese poder tan puro, tienes que aprender a controlarlo. Úsalo con sabiduría y procura mantener un equilibrio donde quiera que uses ese poder. Ayuda a tus compañeras Pretty Cure, devuelve la luz donde veas oscuridad pero no la extingas, mantente calmada y no te dejes envolver por ese poder tan inmenso. Siempre que estés al menos junto a una Pretty Cure, su lazo de Luz ayudará a que drenes energía sin que te afecte ni te debilite tanto.

- Entendido.

Sus indicaciones eran sabias, sus consejos acertados, pero todos los presentes sabían que Nagisa Misumi solo tenía una cosa en mente. Ya adivinaban las siguientes palabras de la Guerrera.

- Yo… Mi Reina, quiero ver a Honoka… - murmuró Nagisa con la cabeza baja. – Quiero verla.

La Reina sonrió con cierta pena.

- Lo sé, pero no es el momento. Ni tú ni ella están listas para verse de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí. Pero quiero verla… La extraño mucho.

- Tienes que resistir. La verás cuando las dos estén listas, hasta entonces mantén tu distancia o será muy peligroso.

- Entendido.

Las demás chicas estaban un tanto tristes por la situación de Nagisa. Cure Dream solo atinó a tomarla por los hombros y mirar a la Reina.

- Nosotras la ayudaremos – dijo con una sonrisa. – Mi deseo es que todas juntas, con nuestros amigos, podamos pasarla bien. Eso incluye a Honoka-san. Todo momento es mejor cuando estás con la gente que amas.

Nagisa sonrió ante esas palabras, todos los presentes también. En respuesta, la Guerrera de la Luz tomó una de las manos en sus hombros y la apretó con ligereza, agradeciendo con ese sencillo gesto su apoyo y ánimos. Luego de repetir los consejos a su guerrera sobre tener cuidado con su poder, la Reina le permitió al grupo retirarse y pasar un agradable rato en el amplio campo de flores del Jardín de la Luz. No importaba cuánto se tardaran ahí, el poder de manipulación de tiempo de Porun permitiría que las chicas llegaran a casa con unas dos o tres horas de diferencia de la hora de salida.

Las hadas y seres mágicos aprovecharon para juguetear entre las flores con los demás habitantes del Jardín, las chicas platicaban de todo un poco y no paraban de reír y hacer bromas, además de terminar de interrogar a las mellizas, a quienes apenas estaban conociendo. Y ni bien la atención en general se centró en las hermanas, Love volvió a írsele encima solo por el placer se restregarse cariñosamente en la seria chica. Nadie la detuvo.

- ¿Entonces ustedes estaban con esos sujetos de Dark Fall? – preguntó Erika, bastante entretenida con la historia de las mellizas.

- Sí, fuimos creadas de la oscuridad, peleamos contra Saki y Mai pero terminamos siendo amigas luego de pasar por muchas cosas – dijo Michiru, sonriente.

- Casi como yo – dijo Setsuna, sintiendo una gran empatía. – Yo vengo de un mundo llamado Laberinto. Buscábamos a Chiffon y hacíamos a la gente infeliz o temblar de miedo solo para conseguir la energía que sale de esos sentimientos. También pelee contra Love, Miki e Inori y también terminé combatiendo a su lado – suspiró y enseguida dibujó una sonrisa feliz. – No tiene realmente mucho que volví a éste mundo para quedarme con ellas.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, que estaba muy lejos de ser incómodo.

- Por cierto – dijo Yuri, reiniciando la plática y mirando a Nagisa – habías mencionado que no tenías buenos dotes de actuación, pero todas caímos en tu "mala" actuación…

- Ah… eso… - la aludida estaba algo apenada al respecto – verás, Honoka me hizo practicar mi papel de mala. Ella tiene mejores dotes de actuación que los míos, yo siempre he tenido problemas para la actuación…

- … y de todos modos siempre termina elegida para algún papel principal en las obras de su clase para el festival escolar – agregó Hikari en tono juguetón.

- ¡No les digas eso!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, todas se emocionaron al respecto.

- ¿Qué tipo de papeles hiciste? – preguntó Urara con emoción, pero Nagisa no tenía ganas de responder.

- La primera vez actuó como Romeo – contestó Hikari. – Yo aun no estaba con ellas por ese entonces, pero Honoka-san fue Julieta y me contó que Nagisa-san estaba usando a Porun y a Mepple para que le ayudaran a recordar sus diálogos. Y Porun me contó que olvidó todos sus diálogos y…

- Y solo pudo actuar bien cuando los malos atacaron a mitad de la obra-mepo – intervino Mepple y huyó de inmediato, para vergüenza de Nagisa.

- ¡Hey, solo estaba nerviosa, y ya les dije muchas veces que sí había memorizado mis líneas! – se defendió Nagisa y pronto miró de nuevo a Yuri. - ¿De verdad las convenció mi actuación? Porque, a decir verdad, fue muy duro portarme así, pero tenía que hacerlo y Honoka me hizo ensayar mucho.

- Yo sí me la creí desde el principio – alegó Rin, - realmente prefiero tu sonrisa normal a esa toda presumida que tenías en el partido.

- Por suerte solo fue una actuación – sonrió Yuri, Nagisa aun lucía un poco apenada por todo eso. – Pero ya te dije que no hay rencores, mejor concéntrate en controlar tu energía para que pronto puedas ver a Honoka-san.

- Sí, eso haré. También tienen que conocerla a ella como realmente es, suele ser muy agradable y sabe de muchas cosas, les encantará conocerla.

- ¡Entonces solo nos queda apoyarte como dijo la Reina! – exclamó Love, sin soltar en ningún momento a Kaoru.

- Y cuando estemos todas juntas, ustedes dos también deben probar el pan de la panadería de mi familia – agregó Saki, igualmente entusiasmada.

El que todas las demás dijeran y afirmaran lo bueno que era ese pan, entusiasmó a Nagisa lo suficiente como para permitir que su corazón y sus pensamientos dejaran de torturarse con la idea de ver a Honoka cuanto antes.

- ¡Entonces ninguna de nosotras comerá ningún pan de Panpaka Pan hasta que Honoka-san regrese con nosotras, está decidido! – exclamó Nozomi a todo pulmón.

- ¡Hey, no digas esas cosas, tú comiste pan hace poco, nosotras no! – alegó Rin. - ¡Bien sé que comiste como diez _choco-korone_!

- De acuerdo, entonces nadie comerá ningún choco-korone hasta que Honoka-san regrese – corrigió la chica.

- Suena justo – murmuró Love.

- ¡Claro que no lo es! – alegó Erika. – Pero no queda más remedio que hacer eso juntas, ¿verdad?

- ¡Entonces es un trato, nada de ese pan para ninguna! – intervino Saki. - Yo me encargo.

Siguieron su plática por unas horas más, hasta que fue hora de volver a casa.

Antes de irse, Nagisa aprovechó para liberar una buena cantidad de Luz en el Jardín, a manera de regular e igualar la intensidad de la oscuridad en el reino del Dark King. Eso solo le dio a entender a Nagisa que Honoka estaba haciendo lo propio con su poder y que aun estaba en el mundo de la Oscuridad.

Mientras, en Wakabadai, Hikaru aguardaba pacientemente en el parque cercano al local de Takoyaki. Akane ya no estaba, pero sabía que Hikari muy pronto estaría de regreso. Tenía que entregar el mensaje y la carta de Honoka. Quería regresar pronto al Mundo de la Oscuridad y seguir jugando con la guerrera y con los mayordomos.

La presencia de las nuevas amigas de su hermana le era particular incómoda, pero resistía a esa luz un tanto molesta y procuraba portarse bien como Akane le había dicho. Era un buen niño después de todo. No pasó mucho antes de ver el arcoíris bajar a poca distancia de él. Hikari había regresado.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
